The Other Side
by xxOkunixx
Summary: Gaia has thrown some of our favourtie demigods into an unknown abyss. But that abyss was really a portal to another world, a world where the gods are evil, the titans are good, and wait! There are two Percys, and one's a girl! Rated T for the heck of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

_**xxOkunixx here! Welcome to [The Other Side]! Thanks to all those who voted this story to the top along with [Hunters vs Amazons] in my previous fanfic [Percy Jackson and Kronos's Curse]. Just so you know, I posted the two stories pretty much at the same time, but is you are interested in the sequel to [PJKC], please go to [Hunters vs Amazons] because the news is there since I typed that one out first. And to those who have never read mt other story, I hope you will like this fanfiction! Remember, no vulgarities in the reviews!**_

_**Full summary: The Titan War is over and both the Greek and Roman camps are celebrating, but not with each other, sadly. However, Gaia the Earth Goddess is already stirring, unknown to anyone, and she knows that the demigods would stand in her way of destroying the world. So she devised a plan to get them out of the way at least long enough for her plans to unfold. She finds the power of Chaos, Mistress of the Universe. Using the little power she stole from Chaos, she sends the demigods that were considered the most dangerous to her plans into an abyss, one different from Tartarus. She believes they are simply trapped inside the black vortex. But she was wrong, instead, the demigods, both Greek and Roman, were sent into a separate world, a parallel dimension, where the Titans rule the world in the Gods place, and the Gods are the one seeking destruction! And to make it worse, Percy's a girl?**_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimers will not be repeated in individual stories so listen up, I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, this would be on FictionPress, not that I have an account there… **_

Chapter 1: Gaia's Plan

The Titan War had ended and the demigods and gods, Roman and Greek alike, were celebrating at their respective camps. There was some mourning involved, for those who lost their lives fighting the Titan army, but the mood was mainly festive. But not deep in the underground abyss, deep in the world separated from the world of the Titans and Gods. Somewhere older and far more sinister, Gaia's lair.

She was already stirring, due to the mass fighting that occurred on her domain. On land. Kronos did not realize it, but before Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, completely brought him down, his war had disrupted Gaia from her sleep even more than usual. And Gaia had seen what had transpired during the war, and was especially angered by the downfall of her sons, Kronos and Krios, who was downed by Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Camp Jupiter. She had not fully awakened yet, she still needed much more time. She knew she could really take all the time she wanted, but she could not wait. It had been decades since she was forced back to her sleep by the daughter of Pluto, Hazel Levesque. She was ready to open the Doors of Death and chain Thanatos. But she knew she could not risk the demigods, especially Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and someone who spends a fair amount of time in the Underworld, to find out about it early.

But what could she do? As much as Gaia wanted to, she would be unable to prevent that from happening unless she could distract the demigods. She did not have the power to do so. If only she could somehow trap the demigods who threatened her rising, she could carry things out smoothly and easily. As she was still trapped in sleep, Gaia could not do it of her own power-she could barely even move on her own. All she could do was plan.

Then, an idea stuck her. She remembered her ancestor, Chaos, the Mistress of the Universe_**(A/N: Please check the wiki if you doubt this, but Chaos is a female deity and was the original Greek deity in legends.)**_, had the power to bend reality and that power would probably be very useful. If Gaia had that kind of power in her hands, she would be able to send the demigods someplace where they would not be able to interfere. However, Gaia also realized that her plan had two flaws. One was that it would be extremely difficult to obtain even a minimal fraction Chaos's infinite power. Chaos had not shown herself to the world for several millennia, and thus her whereabouts were unknown. And two, Chaos was the primordial goddess of air, the opposite of Gaia's own sphere of control, which consisted of the earth. So exactly how was she going to get Chaos's power? It would be no easy task.

Gaia was now in a dilemma. If she could not trap the demigods, her plan might be jeopardized. She knew the only way to prevent them from interfering would be to secure them someplace else. And the only way she could do that without killing them was to trap them in some sort of 'special' place. After all, she still needed some of the demigods for her plan, such as Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and a few others. Finally, Gaia decided to try and find Chaos, take some of her power, and send the half-bloods into a separate dimension, at least until their service was required.

Weeks passed as Gaia searched for Chaos. She used every ounce of energy she could spare. She searched everywhere she thought of. Nothing. She had no leads on her ancestor, and she was running out of valuable time. She would soon have to open the Doors of Death, and would soon have to make the proper arrangements for her pawns. She was getting desperate. She knew that she could easily defeat the two camps herself if she was awake, but she was…paranoid, afraid that if they were too much of a hinderance, her plan may fall before it even had a chance to stand. She needed Chaos's power. She needed it very badly.

Then suddenly, she remembered something extremely important. Long ago, when the world was created, Chaos left some residual energy in some remote places on Earth. Gaia cursed in Ancient Greek, cursing herself for not remembering that simple yet essential fact. But now she could locate the remaining energy. She was confident that she would be able to find that energy-so long as it was on Earth, she would find it. But there were minor seeds of doubt in her mind. She could not track Chaos herself, even after searching for weeks, so how will searching for her energy be any different? And does that residual energy still exist? It could have easily faded through time. There was a risk involved in searching. She could waste precious time if the energy was already gone. But if it was not, and if she finds it, she could go through with her plans far more easily. Gaia figured she did not have much to lose. And so, a new search began for her. This time, it was not fruitless.

In the city of Athens in Greece, after another half a month of searching relentlessly, Gaia had discovered the ruins of a temple built in honor of Chaos. It was so old more than half of the building remains were nothing but pure white dust. From her lair, Gaia searched the ruins with as much of her own energy as she could. She had searched Greece for Chaos earlier, so she honestly did not expect anything would be found. But she checked anyway. Soon enough, she sensed unusual energy radiating from one particular part of the ruins. She rushed toward the energy and found what she had been searching for. When she found it, her sinister laugh of triumph shook the Earth itself.

Olympus had not yet realized Gaia was stirring. Hera had not yet been taken. The two camps had not yet stopped their normal lives to prepare for another war. No one knew that anything would even happen. Well, anything that was life-threatening at least, because a few things did happen, only without any relation to the Evil Earth Mother. Percy and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had gotten closer than just friends now. Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend and satyr, became a Lord of the Wild and a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. Nico became his father, Hades's, ambassador. Jason became praetor alongside Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Many things have turned out for the better after the whole war was over.

But now Gaia had enough power to do what she wished with the demigods. She decided not to waste the energy she found, and only send those who threaten her plans greatly into the abyss she had created. A separate place unlike the punishing Tartarus. She believed that they would be trapped in the centre of time and space within that abyss. When she needed them, she could easily remove them from there. A perfect plan, or so she thought. Gaia never expected just how differently Chaos's power would work.

Gaia opened the Doors of Death. Now no one would die unless she saw it necessary. Her son, the giant Alcyoneus, bane of Hades/Pluto, would guard Thanatos at Alaska for as long as she needed. Mother Earth would only have to wait for Nico di Angelo to pull his sister out of the Underworld. She would then make her move and her plans would go so much more smoothly. Soon enough, within days of her opening of the Doors, Nico found Hazel and both left the Underworld. Nico bought Hazel to Camp Jupiter and asked Reyna to take her in, but Gaia decided to do it before that meeting was even over. She released the amount of energy she needed, and the demigods did not realize what was heading their way.

So as Nico was talking to Reyna and Jason with Hazel by his side, all four of them felt the ground beneath them shaking. Then they felt intense pain in their heads, rushing at them like Grover on enchiladas' day._**(A/N: Still don't know what those things are…) **_Before they could react and scream, the world turned dark for them.

Over at Camp Half-Blood, similar things were happening. Percy was just talking to Chiron, the centaur activities director of the camp, with Annabeth, about some personal matters, and that was when it happened for them. The same things occurred. The ground shook for the two demigods, but apparently Chiron felt nothing. The pain came swiftly, and soon everything went black. It was different for Chiron. He simply watched in horror as his two top students collapsed and dissolved into nothing. Of course, that set off the camp emergency alarms. Chiron rushed out of the Big house in a mad panic few have ever seen him in.

The two campers were not the only places from where the demigods disappeared. Somewhere in the wilderness, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, vanished before Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and the Hunters' eyes. In North Vancouver, at Frank Zhang, son of Mars's, grandmother's house, Frank was minding his own business in his room, thinking about his mother, Emily Zhang, who had just gone to war in Afghanistan. Ground shaking and pain came and went as he too disappeared from his room. At the Wilderness School, where the satyr Gleeson Hedge was prancing around like a mad gym teacher with a cupcake obsession, two more demigods vanished from their classroom, causing a lot of screaming from their classmates. Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. With the two checked off, Gaia's list of 'Demigods out of the way' was complete. However, she did not know that they were not just floating around in empty space. They were sent somewhere that was too unbelievable even for gods.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well there's your first chapter of this! Sorry I centered it on Gaia, but it was suitable. Remember to check out [Hunters vs Amazons] too! Merry Christmas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys sorry I didn't write for a short while. I fell down a few stairs when I went to buy my school books and new set of uniform for 2012. I kinda injured my wrist real bad, fine actually I broke it, so my mom and dad didn't want me doing much. Let me tell you I was bored out of my mind for those few days. I was only allowed to watch TV and stuff. I couldn't even do any drawing or writing in my note book since I injured my right wrist and well, I'm right-handed. Needless to say, my parents didn't even let me use the computer for fear that my typing would magically cause excess injury. I was literally yelling at them, asking exactly how that was possible. I could always just type with one hand! But no~! I love my parents and respect them, really, but that was just being over-protective. Then just as I recovered, I was dragged along for a New Year's Party at my dad's friend's place. I have to admit I enjoyed myself, but I didn't like the fact that I had to keep you guys waiting by delaying another day. Then school started before I could finish my typing, and I wasn't allowed near the computer for this whole time! I'm really really sorry, but here's the second chapter. Hope you'll all forgive me for being so late…**_

_**P.S. [Hunters vs Amazons] may be deleted and re-written as a non-OC story. I was re-reading it and I wasn't too satisfied with it so I'm considering taking out the OC part. So for now, until I decide, [Hunters vs Amazons] would be put on HIATUS.**_

Chapter 2: Meeting Each Other

The demigods Gaia threw into the unknown abyss with the power of Chaos all felt themselves falling and falling even as they were unconscious. None of them had expected what was currently happening to them, and within their subconsciousness each one thought they were on their own, alone in inky darkness and possibly just tumbling to their deaths. Hazel was particularly freaking out. After all, she just _came back from _the dead.

Then everything stopped. All of the half-bloods crashed onto rough, hard ground. Percy was the first to sit up and groan. He recovered the fastest thanks to his Curse of Achilles, but that did not mean he was not feeling sore all the same. He was lucky not to have hit his Achilles spot. When he first opened his eyes, he could not see anything clearly. His vision was cloudy and blur, but that problem went away soon enough. Percy shook his head sharply to shake away the dizziness, and then he saw the other nine, all groaning in pain. He only recognized three people. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth, who was next to him, not fully awake yet but moaning and mumbling curses under her breath. He shook her by the shoulder.

"Annabeth! Hey Annabeth wake up!" Percy exclaimed, waking a few others in the process.

"Argh…Percy?" Annabeth managed, blinking and rubbing her eyes as Percy helped her sit up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to help the others first." Percy replied. Annabeth was about to ask who 'the others' were, then she saw the whole gathering herself. She gasped in shock and confusion. Hurriedly, she struggled to her feet, with Percy's help as she was still a little wobbly while Percy had already completely recovered, then she told Percy to wake those they know first. Percy simply agreed. Thalia and Nico had some distance between them, so Annabeth and Percy split up so as to help out both of them at the same time.

Percy got to Nico in less than half a minute. None of the demigods were _that_ far away from each other. He knelt down next to Nico and began shaking him, trying to get his friend to wake up. It did not take long and soon Nico opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his head. Then he saw Percy. He freaked for about a millisecond, then Percy asked him what was going on.

"Percy I have no idea," Nico told him, "I was just doing…stuff…and next thing I know, I'm here with you and Hazel."

"You mean the unconscious girl next to you?" Percy asked. Nico looked to his side and realized Hazel was in fact unconscious next to him. His eyebrows raised and he quickly asked Percy to help her up. Percy looked at him quizzically.

"You realized she was with you but not the fact that she was knocked out?" he asked. A light blush flashed across Nico's face as he told the son of Poseidon to shut up. Percy could not help but grin at that as the two of them proceed to wake the daughter of Pluto.

Right after to two split up, Jason, who was next to Reyna, stirred and somehow managed to sit up. He placed one of his hands over his electric blue eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to make the dizziness fade faster. It did not work of course, but soon Jason snapped out of his daze. He looked around and saw the other demigods, none of which he recognized on first sight as his vision was also clouded like Percy's. When it cleared, he saw Reyna first, and she quickly woke her up. However he was not as lucky as Percy. Reyna decided to punch him in the face as she did not see that it was him, being dizzy and cloudy-eyed at that moment. Jason yelped in complaint and that got her fully awake.

"Jason?" she muttered first, then realized what she had done, "Oh my gods I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Reyna." Jason assured her, although his nose seemed to disagree, aching just as he said that. He rubbed it a little before standing up and looking around. The place was completely unfamiliar, and so were the other people around them. Jason only recognized Nico and Hazel, but he did not recognize the black-haired, green-eyed teen next to Nico, who was shaking the son of Hades awake, not too violently though. Just enough to get the pale boy to sit up properly. Nico shook his head before seeing the boy's face. For a second he seemed to freak out, but he regained his composure just as quickly. They had a swift conversation between them, but nothing Jason could hear. Reyna followed his eyes and looked in the same direction. She could not hear anything either. After the two chatted, they woke Hazel up and helped her sit up. For some reason the black-haired boy was grinning. Jason did not understand why, but he could tell they knew each other quite well. It was actually really obvious.

Nico was busy introducing Hazel and the boy when Jason decided to head over with Reyna and ask what was going on. Reyna looked ready to gut Nico di Angelo with her Imperial Gold dagger, but Jason convinced her that they should talk it out first. So they went over. Hopefully they would get answers.

"Hey Nico," Jason called, and Nico could not help but flinch. Hearing Jason's voice while in his situation, explaining would be ten times as difficult with more confused demigods. Percy and Hazel turned towards Jason and Reyna after the son of Jupiter shouted. They stood up and Percy helped Nico up. The son of Hades was not looking too good, and that was a sure sign of bad luck.

"Nico you know these guys?" Percy asked. Hazel was the one who answered though, telling Percy that Nico was her brother and was the one who took her to camp. She did not tell him it was a Roman demigod camp for obvious reasons though. Of course, Percy looked bewildered.

"Camp? But you didn't come to camp. And I've never seen these two at camp before…" Percy started before anyone else could say anything. Then he stopped, realizing something. He turned to Nico suspiciously.

"Wait, you're Nico's sister? You're a daughter of Hades?" Percy exclaimed, and Nico face-palmed. He was in trouble now. Reyna cut in though, recognizing Percy's face.

"You! You're Percy Jackson!" she yelled, and all eyes turned to her. Jason, Nico and Hazel were all confused, but Percy recognized her as well.

"You! You were at Circe's island, at the spa!" he yelled in response, and the two backed away from each other, unsure of what to do. Hazel, the most confused of them all, broke the ice.

"What the heck is going on?" she demanded and the attention was turned to her. "I mean seriously, I cannot understand what is going on! Can someone please give me an explanation? And who are you?"

She pointed to Percy at the last question. The person in question gave a blink and sighed.

"Nico didn't tell you?" he said, oblivious to Nico's frantic hand gestures alerting him to stop and shut up. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon? But isn't that the Greek form of Neptune?" Jason inquired. Percy gave him another confused look. _**(A/N: Basically, if any of you readers had a dollar for how many confused looks there will be in this chapter, you'd get enough money to buy every single Rick Riordan book available as well as the books that have yet to be released. But no, I'm not giving out cash. Thankyouverymuch.)**_

"Of course it's Greek. What else is there? I'm from the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood. You mean Nico didn't tell you when he found you?" he asked. Nico face-palmed again. Jason turned to Nico.

"You've got a bit of explaining to do, Ambassador of Pluto."

_-20 minutes later-_

All of the demigods that were sent into the abyss by Gaia ended up finding themselves sitting around a campfire together. It was already quite late when they had arrived. No one said anything, as no one really knew what to say.

Annabeth had woken Thalia up earlier and found that the Hunter was fine. After that they helped out Piper, Leo and Frank, who were the only ones out of the total ten who did not know about the gods and such. They took a while to calm the three down though. However, after the explanations, as the girls knew that the three were demigods or they would have never gotten into such a situation, the three were able to understand and accept it, unlike a few certain people who were yelling at a certain son of Hades, demanding an explanation from him while Annabeth and Thalia were explaining. Somehow the girls broke into the others' quarrel and stopped the tension a little. Jason and Thalia were a little shocked when they saw each other, but the amount of confusion in the air was so huge, no one knew where to start at anything. And so, Thalia made a fire and everyone somehow ended up sitting around it.

"So Nico," Percy said, finally killing the silence, "you seem to be the one who gets things the most around here, so care to talk?"

Nico looked around himself nervously, and found that everyone seemed to be expecting something from him. He really could not blame them, but it was not like he could tell everyone about the existence of the opposing camps right? But it looked like he no longer had a choice. He took a deep breath.

"All right, I'll tell you guys everything." Nico said, then proceeded to explain all that he had seen, experienced, or learned of. About Camp Half-Blood to the Romans, how he had been travelling and helping his father, how he had found Camp Jupiter, and how he had found out about Death being chained and his suspicions of Gaia's plan, which was recent, so everyone who was familiar with the situation gasped. He did not however, tell anyone about how he had found Hazel. That was the only detail he chose to keep secret. He told them the same thing he had told Jason and Reyna; he had found Hazel in New Orleans. That was it. Nothing more. Percy gave a huge groan once he was done.

"Great! Just what we need, a war immediately after the last one was finished." He could not help complaining. The others who had been in the war all nodded in agreement. Then Reyna realized something.

"Wait, you were in the war too?" she asked, Percy in particular. She was still glaring daggers at him and Annabeth like she had the whole time, though neither of the two on the receiving ends of the glares knew why. After all, they had only seen Reyna's elder sister on Circe's Island, not Reyna herself.

"We were at Manhattan, near Mount Olympus, where were you?" Percy retorted, clearly a bit annoyed. At the falling through the abyss, at Nico for not telling them anything sooner, and at Reyna for glaring like she wanted to gut him. It would take someone with total ignorance or an iron will to not get annoyed.

"We were at Mount Othryrs, where Jason defeated Krios and toppled Saturn's throne!" Reyna answered harshly.

"Ha! Just his throne? Percy defeated Kronos!" Annabeth cut in, her pride preventing her from letting Reyna win the fight. Percy wanted to make a comment about the fact that he did not actually defeat Kronos exactly, but seeing the killer look in both girls' eyes, he decided to keep his mouth shut and tell them later. Surprisingly, Piper was the one to yell the famous words: "Shut up!"

All eyes turned to her, which she did not particularly like, but put up with.

"Hey, I get that you guys don't seem to like each other much, but please! We have a serious situation on our hands! We all got transported to some weird place by this Gaia goddess and you people choose to quarrel?"

Annabeth and Reyna saw her point. Both backed down, but neither felt like giving in for good. After this, things would get settled properly.

"Alright, fine," Jason said, "we need to cooperate. Let's start by getting to know each other. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"GRACE!" all the Greek demigods, minus Piper and Leo, exclaimed.

"And a son of Zeus…er…Jupiter too…" Annabeth said. Thalia stared at Jason unblinking. She focused on one spot on Jason's lower lip, and sure enough, the scar was there. She freaked and hugged him.

"Jason it's you!" the Hunter yelled and everyone else jumped, not comprehending what was happening until Thalia said her next sentences.

"You've grown up so much! I missed you!"

"Eh…? Er…who are you?" Jason asked, not knowing what else to say. Of course, Annabeth was the first to figure it out, being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

"Your elder sister, Thalia Grace." She told him frankly._**(A/N: no pun intended on Frank's name.)**_ Reyna's jaw dropped. So did Percy's. The rest were just blinking with surprise.

"My what?" Jason exclaimed, pushing Thalia away unintentionally with disbelief. She did not seem to mind though.

"Mom told me you were dead. I'm so glad to see you're alive! Haha, that scar on your lip, you got it from trying to eat a stapler when you were two!"

Leo, Percy, Nico and Frank could not help suppressing a laugh. It did sound quite funny, even if he was only two at the time. The idea of anyone trying to eat a stapler was humorous. Hazel gave them a minor glare. She believed boys should be more mature. _**(A/N: As do I.) **_

"So I'm really your younger brother?" Jason asked for confirmation. Thalia nodded, and said, "I'm Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus."

"Lieutenant of Artemis?" Reyna asked. Nico explained it to her. She looked slightly awed. Jason looked the same.

"So, shall we continue introductions?" I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel said. The rest followed her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,"

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona…I don't know my surname."

"I'm Piper McLean…Um…I don't know my…er…Olympian parent yet…"

"Me neither, but I'm Leo Valdez." Hazel gasped a little, but no one heard her. She was already mystified when she first saw his face, but hearing a name identical to her literal, _past_ crush's, she had no idea what to think.

"I'm Frank Zhang. I don't know my parent."

"Okay that's done, now what?" Frank added. Leo shrugged and flopped down onto his back.

"All I can say is I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?" he asked. Piper rolled her multi-coloured eyes, which reminded Percy a lot about his mom. He hoped she would not have to worry too much. Then again, even though she was used to him disappearing for weeks, she always did. He wished he could get back to Camp Half-Blood soon and tell her he would be okay before something drastic happened, but he knew it was impossible as he did not even know where they were.

Then, a low growl was heard nearby. It was echoed by several more growls, some lower, some higher, probably contrasting between young and old monster. Bushes nearby rustled, and gleaming yellow eyes peered at them through the gaps in the shrubs. Piper shivered with fear when she saw them. Thalia instinctively stood up first, her bow and quiver appearing. Her silver circlet gleamed.

"Get ready, looks like we'll be getting into a fight." She announced, though no one really needed that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

_**OKAY! I am going to be perfectly honest here! I got addicted to a computer game and everytime I turn the computer on I end up playing the game! I'm so so sorry for ignoring the story lately, and I swear on the River Styx that I want to finish this soon, but I'm seriously hooked on the game…Please forgive me…School's not helping either, since it's a major year I've also been busy…Anyway you guys weren't waiting for the notes of a stupid author, so here you go, the third chapter of [The Other Side]!**_

Chapter 3: Mirror Images

The glowing yellow eyes looked menacing under the cover of the bushes, and Thalia was the only one to make a move. She had told the others to stay still and only move when necessary. Percy and the rest decided to trust the words of the Hunter.

Growling came for the nearest bush, and Thalia turned sharply towards it, notching an arrow upon her bow and taking aim at the bush, but the creature had disappeared from there. More growls sounded from a bush further away, and yet it was far louder, and there was yet another echo effect. Apparently, whatever-it-was liked company. Thalia got ready to shoot, but she was smart enough not to release the arrow before the creature revealed itself. After all, she had no idea where she was, she had no idea what kind of enemy the creature before her could be, and she had no idea how it would react if she fired. She honestly guessed that it would jump out and attacked followed by its comrades though…

Then suddenly, the creatures all jumped out at once. To everyone's surprise, they were unbelievably graceful and gorgeous creatures. They looked like wolves with silver-black fur and their eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. However, they were all taller than any of the demigods, even the ones that were obviously youngsters, and those emerald eyes were filled with nothing but hostility, like they only had one intention, to kill the demigods. And they proved that true when several of them pounced towards Thalia, who was the biggest threat in their eyes at the moment. The smaller ones went after the others.

"Guys!" Thalia yelled, but without looking back as she shot her first arrow at one of the largest of the pack. But despite its size, it moved at light speed, dodging the arrow easily and resuming its original path. Its mouth opened and it prepared to bite the Hunter to immediate death. But it never got the chance as a lightning bolt hit it straight between the eyes. It yelped in pain and withdrew, but its partners from behind jumped out and attempted to finish the job. This time though, Thalia was ready. She pulled out two arrows and released them with lightning charged into them just as the two creatures came close, so that they had zero chance of escape. They were easily downed.

"You okay Thalia?" Jason called.

"Yeah, thanks for the first lightning bolt!" Thalia replied to her brother. She turned to see that five more of those creatures surrounding the rest of the demigods. Percy had Riptide out and Annabeth was disappearing and reappearing here and there, attacking skillfully with her knife. Nico was fending them off with his sword pretty well, and Reyna had no trouble with her own knife. Jason was fighting with a golden spear and a little lightning. It seemed like they were winning, but of course, since Percy was there, things went wrong.

_**(Percy: Hey what's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Annabeth: It means you're bad luck Seaweed Brain.**_

_**Percy: Then why'd you date me Wise Girl?**_

_**Annabeth: I oppose your bad luck.**_

_**Author: Aww…they're having a lovers' quarrel.**_

_**Percy and Annabeth: WE ARE NOT!)**_

The largest one of the pack, also the only one with a scar across the back of its neck, stood up and immediately gave an ear-splitting howl. It sounded like a melody, but it was not soothing or gentle. To the half-bloods, it sounded like a melody of death.

"Argh!" Percy exclaimed as he covered his ears. He dropped to his knees and grasped his head. A second later everyone else ended up in the same state as the other creatures joined in howling. The piercing symphony of the howls caused massive headaches to Percy and the rest, and they were even starting to see terrifying images in their heads, their fears and other things. Thalia and Annabeth both screamed at one point. Nico was trying to prevent himself from crying. Jason and Reyna were clinging onto each other and trembling like crazy. Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank all had horrified expressions on their faces. Percy was the only one not driven to near insanity. He was not sure why, but he guessed that the Curse of Achilles may have a part to play in his resistance. Still, there was nothing he could do to stop the howling. Then to his shock, the scarred leader of the pack stopped howling and walked towards the group.

_Oh no! This is seriously bad! _Percy thought as the pack leader got closer. He tried to move but the headache got worse and he was paralyzed. The rest let out more screams of terror. Nothing looked good.

Then, something interrupted the howling. It was a song. A haunting song with a calm and hypnotizing melody. The creatures all stopped howling and instead started growling and writhing in pain. The leader let out another type of howl, a quick commanding one, and within seconds, the whole pack fled into the dark woods. For the demigods, the pain ceased the moment that song was heard. They could move again as well, but none of them dared to stand up. They all felt weak and scared, since the howling had somehow left a really negative effect on them. An unfamiliar voice called out to them.

"Hey," that voice said, "are you okay?"

Percy looked up first to see a girl with a cap hiding her face. She had long black hair and seemed to be the same age as Percy, as well as the same height. She was wearing a plain red T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I'm surprised you guys managed to fend off the Moon Foxes like that," the girl said, "especially on the night of a full moon like tonight's. You guys are half-bloods aren't you?"

"W-What was that just now…" Reyna muttered, still shell-shocked from what she had seen.

"Oh that?" the girl answered, not really knowing what the daughter of Bellona meant, "That was my Siren Song. Only I'm permitted to sing it. I'm a half-blood too."

"Siren…Song?" Annabeth said in disbelief, "Who…Who are you?"

"Me?" the girl said, pointing to herself childishly, "No one really, just your typical girl, except for the fact that I can sing that song, play with weapons, train to fight monsters everyday and control any form of water as I like."

"Control water?" Percy blurted out in shock, "Seriously, just who are you?"

The girl gave a sigh and took off her cap. The dimming fire that the demigods had failed to put out before the attack made her face visible. A face extremely similar to one of the demigods that Gaia sent away. The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Perci Jackson, daughter of Oceanus."

_**Author's note(again):**_

_**Yeah I know I suck for making the chapter so short. I hate it when I just can't seem to write long chapters or stories even if my head's full of junk ideas waiting to pour out. But this was actually meant to be longer, but I wanted to end with a cliff-hanger. Wonder how much trouble there'd be with two Percys. ^W^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **_

_**Eh…school tried to kill me...I got into trouble for hitting a guy. It was his fault, I was already in a lousy mood then he went and insulted me. Not just insult, he embarrassed me in front of the class several times until I finally lost it and punched him in the eye. Of course, I broke his glasses too and I was banned from using the computer. I planned to type this chapter early too…Yeah I know I shouldn't have flipped out on the guy like that but it's really hard to simply ignore him… -_-; So thus, once again, I must apologize for being so late. I'm apparently prone to problems to replace my immunity to addictions…**_

_**By the way, what did you think of the other Percy in the previous chapter? Just curious. But as usual, enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: Parallel

Three seconds. That was how long it took for anyone to react to what the mysterious girl in front of them had just said.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?" went Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Jason for one thought that was taking over-reacting to a level that was not at all necessary. But what really surprised him was the fact that that girl, Perci was it, said that she was the daughter of Oceanus, known as Ocean in Rome. But she also called herself a half-blood. Does that mean she is a demititan? How was that possible? And why did she look like Percy as well as have the same name as him? Speaking of which, Perci was covering her ears.

"Wow you people are noisy," she commented harshly, "do you have a problem or something?"

"N…No," **Percy** said, "It's just that you look and have the same name as someone we know…"

Perci raised an eyebrow. She took a few steps closer to Percy_**(A/N: Okay…kinda weird with the same name repeated in a line…even if the spelling is slightly different…) **_and leaned forward, taking a good look at his face. Annabeth was not too happy about that, but she resisted the urge to push the two apart. Then Perci straightened herself, with her manicured hands on her hips.

"Really? I can't help feeling something's off. You look a little like me." She noted, but Percy made the excuse that it was just completely coincidental. For some strange reason, he felt that he could not tell his female look-alike who he was. She had the same face and name as he did, but she was apparently a daughter of the very titan who waged war against his father during the Titan War, which ultimately resulted in the destruction of Poseidon's undersea kingdom, even though the gods were saved in the end.

Annabeth was staring at Percy in surprise. Knowing her boyfriend, he would have blurted out that his name was also Percy. But he did not. Nico and Thalia had noticed as well and both were also wondering why Percy had lied instead. It was a little out of character for the son of Poseidon.

The other demigods with Percy were also wondering why he had not told the girl his name was the same as her own. But they could all tell that he was not feeling right, so they decided not to say anything that countered his claims. At the same time Perci shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, "but seriously, you guys were great at fighting. Why don't you come with me to camp? We could use people like you guys."

"Camp? Um…" Percy said, glancing at the others, unsure of what to say. The others gave him a quick nod, seeing as they did not have much of a choice. With the confirmation, Percy turned back to his counterpart and answered, "Sure."

"Great! Then…" Perci turned around and pulled a whistle out of her jeans pocket. She told the group to cover their ears, and after making sure they did just that, she placed the whistle in her mouth and gently blew it. But the sound that escaped the whistle was far from gentle. It was shrill and piercing, and it felt very strong and forceful. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel nearly fell over in shock, despite covering their ears tightly. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Reyna and Frank were bothered by the sound, but not to such an extreme extent. But Percy was different. When he heard the sound, he felt relaxed and comfortable, like that sound was meant to soothe him. It filled him with a sense of nostalgia and warmth. It was a good feeling. He could not understand why he felt like that. Then the sound stopped. It had really only lasted a second, but the feelings it brought lasted far longer.

"Wha…What was that?" Piper asked. Perci turned to her while shoving the whistle back in her pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry," she answered, "that was a summoning whistle, forged by the telekhines. I love the sound, since for me it's unbelievably soothing and comforting, but if you aren't a child of the ocean, you may suffer from hearing it, since the siren's song has also played a part in its creation. Ah, here's our ride now!"

Perci pointed upwards towards the sky. The rest looked up and were horrified to see a huge dragon, easily larger than a two-storey house, decend towards them. It was coloured sea green and its scales were shimmering like the sun's rays on the ocean surface. Its wings were wide but graceful, dodging all the trees skillfully as it went down. However, it was in for a surprise. Piper and Hazel screamed when it landed and the others, save for Leo and Frank, got into battle positions. Well, almost all of them. Percy was different again. He felt no fear from the dragon, not even uneasiness, like he had known the dragon his whole life. But how was that possible? He did not even know he had god's blood in him until he was twelve! So why, why did he feel so calm, yet so uneasy this whole time?

"Seria! You came fast!" Perci exclaimed with delight when the dragon landed. The dragon snorted in response.

"Really now, must you play that lullaby to call me? I nearly fell asleep in mid-air my girl!" the dragon complained in a voice not so human, but was gentle and collected. It was also obviously a female voice. And judging from the name, Annabeth decided that it did not take a child of Athena to figure that out. Still, she and the others, with Percy this time, were giving shocked looks at Perci and the dragon, Seria, who noticed their faces.

"Is something wrong? Do I look odd to you?" she questioned in a slightly annoyed tone. Perci waved her hands in front of her face to signal that that was not the case.

"It's not that Seria," she told the dragon, "they just aren't used to dragons that talk apparently."

Upon saying that, Seria turned to glare at the demigods. They all flinched simultaneously.

"Now now dears," she said gently but at the same time threateningly, "is there something wrong with me talking?"

"N-Not at all! We're just new around here." Thalia said slightly nervously. She has already lost all her adrenaline when she saw the dragon. She was not really affected by the fact that a dragon was their ride, she was more worried about the fact that the dragon was obviously supposed to **fly **them there. Translation, her acrophobia would seriously kick in. Anyway, Seria withdrew with a sigh. Hot air exited her mouth as she did so.

"Well now, I suppose you'll have me take them all to camp with you?" she asked Perci, who placed her hands on her hips again.

"Yep, sorry about that." She replied, though anyone could tell that she was not really that sorry. Seria did not appear to mind at all though. In fact she looked almost like she was smiling instead. She must have been used to it. Then she knelt closer to the ground and touched one wing to the flat surface, beckoning them to board. Perci was the first one up and she sat at the base of Seria's slightly long neck.

"Come on, we won't wait forever now and I wouldn't want my trip here to be wasted dears." Seria said to the demigods who were still reluctant to get on her shimmering back. Thalia was shaking a little. Both Annabeth and Jason noticed this. They both took her by a shoulder each.

"Hey Thalia," Annabeth said with concern, "will you be okay? I mean…because of 'that'?"

"Thalia are you okay?" Jason asked at nearly the exact same time with the same kind of concern, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Thalia told them both, "We don't really have any other choice but to go right? Don't worry about me. Just buy me some cheeseburgers later alright?"

Despite adding the joke, Thalia knew that she most likely would freak out half-way, but she also knew that she had to deal with it. They were in a foreign place that had an aura that was simply far too unfamiliar. And with another Percy appearing claiming to be the daughter of a titan, it was safe to assume that they were not just far away from where they were supposed to be. It was evidently way beyond that. So she could not let anyone be preoccupied with worrying about her. Even if she knew the others would still worry anyway…

"Alright," Annabeth said, breaking her chain of thought, "but I'll be next to you okay? If you need me."

"Thanks." was the only thing the daughter of Zeus could say in reply. Jason gave a weak smile of relief, but he was still unsettled about why his sister seemed so scared, and was completely oblivious to that fact that a certain dark-haired daughter of Bellona was staring intently and silently at him.

"Let's hurry guys," Nico said, "somehow I have a feeling that we just have to go there."

With that being said, the son of Hades climbed onto Seria's back, followed by Hazel, who was not sure she wanted to leave her brother's side just yet. Hazel was actually surprised. Since all of them fell through the abyss, her curse seemed to have stopped working. No precious stones or metals erupted at all even though she was unbelievably filled with several emotions that would cause those items to appear. She did not understand why at all. Frank followed after her. He did not know why but he felt an almost instant attraction to the daughter of Pluto.

Annabeth went up next, followed by a nervous Hunter of Artemis then her brother. Reyna was pulled up by him after he settled. Piper and Leo followed suit. Only Percy did not climb aboard.

"What's wrong?" Perci called, still unaware of his name. The son of Poseidon looked up at her with an unsure look. Then he answered.

"Y-Yeah…I'm coming." He said. His hand unconsciously went to his jeans pocket, where he kept Riptide. He had a feeling that he was going to need far more than he wanted to. Far more than the usual. And for reasons he somehow knew he was not going to like. But he climbed onto Seria's back anyway.

Suddenly Seria gasped and her head whipped back at Percy. Her gleaming coral blue eyes narrowed as they focused on him. But then they seemed to soften and Seria turned back. Perci was confused.

'_Is something wrong Seria?' _she asked the dragon through telepathy. Seria was a sea-domain dragon after all.

'_That boy,' _Seria answered in the same way, _'there is something familiar about him, but we've never seen him before. He's suspicious. It would do good to keep an eye on him dear.'_

'_Oh, I see. Alright then.'_ Perci replied and the conversation ceased. For the rest of the trip no one said much. Thalia did not dare open her eyes the whole time, and Percy was quietly watching the girl who looked like him. Unknown to the other Percy and her dragon, the male Percy Jackson had heard their conversation the same way they communicated. By telepathy. So they would be keeping an eye on him. He would be doing the same.

*~oOo~*

"Hey everyone! I'm back with some guests!" Perci called out the instant they landed. The demigods all gasped at the sight of the place. Both Greek and Roman camps seemed to have merged into one. There were some cabins that were all similarly designed and there were beautiful crystal numbers on each of the cabins, just above the doors, with the numbers from 1 to 13. There was a huge lake towards the eastern side of the camp, and it stretched into a natural moat around the entire place, which was huge. There were also several other facilities there. There were a few stables, some too big for mere horses, or at least horse-like creatures, a large marble building which reminded some of the Greek demigods of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood, a smaller building behind it with the word 'ARMORY' painted above the door, and of course, a dining pavilion with an enormous glass roof. The demigods' jaws all dropped in awe. Perci laughed at their expressions. Percy wanted to slap himself in the face, seeing a girl who looks like him laughing like that…

"Hey Perci!" someone called. Perci turned at the sound of her name and saw two teenagers, one guy and one girl, running towards her and the rest. The senior Greek demigods' eyes all widened in shock when they saw the faces of those two. Just as they came, Seria took off back into the sky towards the lake.

"Yo Anthony, Lucy!" Perci said to them, "How was your punishment you two?"

"Shut up Sea Queen," the guy, Anthony said, _**(A/N: P.S. The one who called Perci earlier was the girl, Lucy.) **_"It was your fault we got into trouble in the first place!"

"Well it isn't like I asked you to be there…" Perci teased with her hand slightly covering her mouth in a super girly fashion. But this time Percy was too busy staring at her two friends to notice. Annabeth and Thalia were staring as well. Then Lucy noticed their staring.

"What's up newbies? Do we look strange or something?" she asked, turning to them and eyeing them with a suspicious look in those eyes of hers. Blue eyes. Sandy blonde hair. It was all too familiar. The guy was familiar too. Blonde short cropped hair and startling gray eyes with a furious intensity in them.

"Um…Perci?" Annabeth said, causing both Percys to turn to her, "who are they?"

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce you." The daughter of Oceanus said with and apologetic look, "This is Anthony Chase and Lucy Castellan, my two best friends. Just so you know, they're dating."

"Perci! That last part was unnecessary!" Lucy exclaimed, her face turning red completely. Anthony tried to hide it, but it was quite obvious that he was embarrassed too. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other uneasily. The daughter of Athena grabbed ahold of her boyfriend's hand for security. Percy did not resist or protest. He needed it to. After all, gender-switched copies of Annabeth and Luke were dating.

"S-So what if we've dating?" Anthony said, still somewhat red in the face, "At least some of us can get a date Sea Queen."

"Too bad for you that doesn't bother me, I don't need one anyway." Perci retorted, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Percy could have died right there and then from embarrassment.

"Hey Perci, who are the newbies anyway? Did you even ask for their names?" Lucy asked, and Perci froze. She had forgotten. She pulled the cap down unconsciously.

"Well sorry for forgetting…again…" she said with irritation in her voice. Lucy giggled at her and turned back to the demigods. She asked for their names.

"Um, well," Jason was the one to say, "I'm Jason, this is my sister, Thalia, my gi…er…friend, Reyna, Nico and his sister Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Percy." Jason had directed each name to the owners with his thumb. When he said Percy's name, everyone turned to stare at the mentioned person, which earned the son of Zeus a death glare from Percy and Annabeth both. Reyna and Thalia face-palmed simultaneously.

"Perci? This guy has the same name as you?" Lucy asked Perci. She raised an eyebrow at the one with the same name as herself.

"Hey why didn't you tell me that when I told you guys my name?" Perci asked Percy. _**(A/N: Okay…really really REALLY getting awkward… =_=|||) **_The son of Poseidon acted flustered and just told her he was too surprised when he first heard her name that he ended up forgetting. Anthony did not seem to buy it, but the girls did, or half did at least, so he went along with it. He folded his arms and let out a sigh.

"In any case, why don't we show them to the guest cabin?" he suggested, "It's pretty late already, so we may as well wait until tomorrow for the grand tour." Perci and Lucy agreed. Soon they were leading the group towards the 13th cabin, which was a little larger than the rest of the cabins. As they were walking, Jason noticed the uncomfortable look his sister had on her face as she stared the two teenagers in front of them.

"Thalia," Jason suddenly asked, "do you know those two?"

Thalia shook her head but told him about Luke, and how the Lucy girl's splitting image of him scares her. "I bet Percy, our group's Percy, and Annabeth aren't feeling too comfy either. Even Nico may be feeling a little off."

"I…see…"Jason said, almost like he could relate to what she had gone through. Reyna was staring at him again, with the same solemn look earlier. Piper noticed it this time and asked her what was wrong, but the daughter of Bellona just said she was fine without even making eye contact with her.

The group arrived at Cabin 13 in about five minutes. The space between the area Seria landed and that cabin was far wider than it looked. They stopped in front of the door, and Lucy took out a silver key and fitted it into the lock on the door. Something clicked and the door swung open without anyone having to even touch it. It was dark inside, but once Lucy switched the lights on, everyone not from the camp gasped. The inside was simply yet elegantly decorated with different symbols of the titan's circle of power and such.

"This'll be your cabin." Perci told the group, "All newcomers will stay here for a couple of weeks until you're used to the place. It's really comfortable, I remember when mom and I stayed here, we barely wanted to leave!"

"M-Mom? You stayed here with your mom?" Annabeth yelp, astounded. Perci raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Nearly all the demititans bring their mortal parent to stay with them at camps. Some of our parents are even among our top fighters!" she replied. All the demigods, save for Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank, dropped their jaws.

"Demititans?" Nico asked with disbelieving uncertainty.

"We're all demititans you see," Anthony explained without realizing what Nico was actually implying, "half-human, half-titan. I guess your immortal parents haven't told any of you yet, otherwise you'd know this."

"Er…Yeah…Our parents haven't told us yet…" Percy said, even more uneasy than he initially was. Demititans. Creatures they had never seen before. People who looked like genderbent versions of himself, Annabeth and Luke, with at least the same surnames. A completely different camp. Things were way too off. Wherever the demigods had been brought too, it was not a place they should be at.

"Okay then," Perci said, unknowingly breaking the tension in the room, "so we'll leave you guys here for tonight. We'll come by tomorrow to get you for the tour. Trust me, you'll love it."

The three left after that. They left the key with the demigods, in case they ended up needing it. With the door closed, the demigods could finally talk among themselves freely.

"This isn't our world is it?" Hazel asked. The silence she received was answer enough. It seemed unbelievable, but no one could deny it. They were in another place, another dimension that seemed to be parallel to their own. Things were too different for them to still be in the world they knew and grew up in.

"We must have been sent here through that abyss we fell through." Annabeth decided, and everyone unconsciously stared up at the polished ceiling.

"Yeah," Reyna agreed, "and with them being demititans, it would mean that the titans are ruling and that the gods are their enemies. If they find out we are demigods, they are likely to consider us their enemies as well, since I doubt they would believe we came from another world."

"But how are we going to get back? Leo, Frank and myself barely knew anything before we were sent here. And also…" Piper said, but cut herself off before she finished, not wanting to say anymore. Leo nudged her slightly to comfort her, not seeing Hazel twitch upon seeing that. The daughter of Pluto still could not get over the fact that Leo looked so much like her past love.

"I think we should just play along first," Percy suggested, "No one would know us in this world, so I guess we'll be fine if we just try and blend in for the time being. We don't have much of a choice since we don't know anything about this place. Hopefully no one would notice that we're not part of them."

That was the plan. There was no other alternative they could turn to. Thus, they all turned in for the night, each choosing their own beds out of the twenty-plus beds in the cabin, unaware of just how much trouble they were in by being sent to that mirrored world.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Longest. Chapter. Ever. YES. Gods this one was tiring. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster now that the school holidays have arrived. I'll try to keep them long, but considering my schedule, even if it is the holidays, who know? I may end up getting slaughtered again…Oh well, see you later guys. Hope you're still enjoying the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story is turning out even better than I planned it. But still, I would really appreciate it if you guys could tell me how good or bad it is. I really want to see some criticism so that I can know how to improve my writing skills. Then again, it's up to the reader to decide if you're gonna review or not, so I'm not gonna force anyone, I'm just saying it's appreciated. Thanks and enjoy.**_

Chapter 5: The Longest Breakfast Ever

The demigods started their first day in the parallel world very interestingly, with Perci barging into the cabin, slamming the door violently against the inner wall of the cabin and sounding a loud alarm from a loudspeaker. Percy and Jason both jumped at the sudden sound and fell off their beds. Jason was luckier, since his bed was the lower bunk. Percy was on a top bunk above Nico's bed, and the son of Hades got a shock when Annabeth's boyfriend went down with the blanket.

"Rise and shine newbies!" Perci yelled into the loudspeaker, "Being late is a crime around here you know!"

Then she noticed Jason and Percy on the floor, with Percy somewhat fighting the blanket which he got tangled in, and she busted out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahaha! What are you doing? The blanket's not gonna eat you!" she exclaimed, getting cramps from laughing so hard. She leaned against the wall for support until she stopped. Percy was giving her an annoyed stare, Jason was already back on his bed trying not to look humiliated, and the rest were pretty much trying to comprehend what had just happened. Basically, the girl with the same name as the son of Poseidon caused the two most powerful of the demigods to fall off their beds by shocking them awake with a loudspeaker, then laughed at how they fell off the beds with one of them wrestling his covers.

"Haha, very funny." Percy said, avoiding saying her name. It felt too weird to have to call someone else by his own name.

"But seriously, get up!" Perci replied, "Me and another one of the campers are showing you guys around."

"Another camper?" Frank asked, "What happened to Anthony and Lucy?"

"They had chores this morning. I've already finished mine." Perci replied. Just then, a voice called out to her.

"Perci! Are they ready yet? We're going to be late for breakfast!" it was a girl's voice, and then a blonde girl with electric blue eyes popped up at the doorway. Thalia, Reyna, and Jason, especially Jason, all widened their eyes in slight astonishment. They had expected it, but who knew that Jason's parallel self would look so girly? She looked like Jason, but it was obvious she had a completely different personality. She was wearing earrings and a top that seemed like a red skirt with straps. She was also wearing tight jeans and had her hair in a high ponytail. The girl was even wearing makeup, although it was light. Thalia and Reyna both suppressed a laugh.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked, looking over to them. Thalia and Reyna shook their heads and denied it. The girl raised her eyebrow, both of them, and turned back to Perci.

"Anyway Perci," the girl said, "I'll be waiting in my cabin, the usual thing remember?"

"W-W-WHAT? AGAIN?" Perci shouted, "It's that time again?"

"Better believe it girl, see you!" the Jason look alike winked and ran off, and Perci hung her head. She muttered something like a curse before she lifted her head back up. Jason blinked.

"Um…who was that?" he risked asking.

"Jaslyn Grace, daughter of Kronos." Perci answered and everyone flinched, even those who did not know much about him. "She's a nice girl girl, but every month she forces me into a makeover. It was her idea to keep my hair long and to keep my nails manicured…Ugh I hate that kinda stuff! Long nails just get in the way of fighting!"

Perci was glaring at her nails as she complained about that. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the day before, only with a different set of jeans. The cap was balanced well on her head and her long black hair cascaded down to her waist. She actually looked beautiful in her own way, but she obviously never saw that beauty she possessed. Then she just signed and tapped the loudspeaker against the doorframe.

"But she's right," she informed, "you guys should hurry, or you'll really miss breakfast. And don't worry, she isn't the other guide."

"Oh, sure." Hazel said. Perci gave a smile. She pointed to the changing rooms in the cabin, and told them there were fresh clothes and everything they need for morning hygiene. The demigods changed into the new clothes, washed and brushed up, then all left the cabin at once. Perci was waiting, loudspeaker still in hand.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Percy asked her, eyeing the source of the alarm which caused his epic fall, and Perci gave an amused smile.

"Because I like it Percy." She said, then she grinned even wider. "Man, it's weird to call someone else by my own name, especially since that person is a guy."

"You're not the only one who feels that way…" Percy replied. Perci shrugged and then showed them the way to a majestic dining pavilion, similar to the one at the Greek camp but it was far larger, and had a glittering glass roof. The tables were made of hard wood, and they seem to have been recently polished, as they were all perfectly clean and free of any form of contamination. Many campers were already there waiting for their food to arrive. The daughter of Oceanus directed them to a table near the back, with the Roman numerals for 13. Jason and Reyna seemed slightly pleased with that.

"I'll have to return the speaker before the camp director notices it's gone. See you after breakfast!" Perci said, giving a playful wink and dashing off. The demigods stared after her.

"You'd think she was a daughter of Hermes if this was our world." Nico commented, thinking of the Stoll brothers. The rest had to agree.

"Hey do you think we'll be alright?" Leo asked, "A few of us here don't even know our immortal parent, and fighting seems a little hard 'coz, you know, we have zero experience."

"That's true," Frank agreed, "but I guess we'll just have to say we were with them and they kept us alive, which is kinda true anyway."

"You're still probably going to have to learn how to fight." Annabeth noted. Leo looked like all his hopes had been crushed. Hazel tried to hide a smile when she saw that look. It was exactly like Sammy's. Why did the two look so alike? _**(A/N: I'd like to know too Hazel…)**_

"We better not talk about it now. More people are coming in, and they may overhear our conversation." Jason suggested. No one disagreed. But Reyna was fidgety. She felt unsure of why she felt uneasy. She knew that it could possibly be caused by the fact that the two who destroyed her and her sister's home at Circe's Island were forced to be her allies, but why was she staring at Jason and Thalia instead? She was confused as to why she was acting like she did.

Breakfast started off with barely anything overly eventful happening. The food was served similarly to how it was served at the Roman camp, with wind spirits blowing the food everywhere. The only difference was that all the wind spirits were visible, and they looked more like elves with dragonfly-style wings than aurae. The demigods noticed several people who looked like people they knew, but they were mostly of the opposite genders and some of them had completely different personalities from the person they looked like. The senior Greek demigods noticed a woman similar to Chiron, but without the facial hair and she was not a half-horse. In fact, she looked perfectly human, the reason being it turned out she was a human who was a bit of an alcoholic…There were even female versions of Grover Underwood and Don the Faun, but instead of being satrys/fauns, they were dryads named Greta and Donna respectively. It was beyond strange for the demigods who were not at all used to such a scenario.

Percy stared at his plate. On it was a lean-cut steak, some mashed potatoes and something that looked like a tiny dog made of minced meat. He hoped there was not a real dog mixed into that. Either way he felt disturbed to eat it, since it reminded him of his truck-sized hellhound, so he left that out. Other than that, the food was quite good.

"This is great! I should get the recipe." Leo complimented, though no one from the camp actually seemed to hear him.

"You cook?" Nico asked. Leo said he had to learn how to, since he was always running away from home. Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna all felt a sense of nostalgia hearing that.

"Wish I could cook, I keep burning the meals the Hunters are supposed to eat when I try to…" Thalia said, pushing her cut-up steak around on the plate. Percy, Annabeth and Nico could not help laughing and the rest found it hard not to smile at least. Thalia rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of the steak and shoved it into her mouth. Piper took a bite of her own. Somehow the wind spirits knew she was a vegetarian and gave her a tofu steak instead of a meat-based one. Frank gasped all of a sudden.

"Wow! The water tastes like Vanilla Coke!" he exclaimed with a little too much excitement, but that made everyone at that table want to try their own drink. All got their favourite beverage, except Percy, since the 'water' was not blue like he liked. Still, he got a Cherry Coke, which was satisfactory. _**(A/N: Lightning Thief reference. ^^)**_

"How's the food?" a girl's voice asked. The demigods looked up to see a girl in white robes, with red hair that fell gracefully down her back. Percy nearly spat out his drink.

"Rachel?" he exclaimed. The girl's eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" she asked. Percy mentally slapped himself and cursed his ADHD, which was followed by a kick from both Annabeth and Thalia, who he was sitting between. Thalia's hurt more, since she happened to be wearing combat boots.

"O-Oh, you're not her? You sure look like my friend, her name's Rachel too. Hahaha…" Percy answered pathetically. The others were glaring at him. He would have glared at himself if that was possible. He almost wished Perci was there to do so. Almost.

"I see…" Rachel said. Percy wondered why she was still a girl, unlike most of the others in that parallel world. So far, every look-alike they have seen were of the opposite gender of the original. Original to them at least.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm the oracle of Camp Chaos." Rachel introduced. All returned greetings and gave their names. Rachel seemed surprised when she heard Perci's name.

"You have the same name as our best fighter. Hope you'll be able to fight as well as she does." She giggled.

"She's your strongest? And this camp is named after the primordial goddess Chaos?" Annabeth inquired. Rachel nodded and sat down next to her.

"Lady Chaos was the one who created the world, the titans and the gods," she explained, "she protected us from the wrath of the evils the gods brought upon humans ever since they came into existence. Then even when she disappeared, she left the titans and their half-blood children the power to protect themselves, and overthrow the rule of the gods. If not for Lady Chaos, we would have never survived, so although we worship the titans, who are the parents of many you see here in this pavilion, we decided to name the camp after her."

"'We'?" Jason noted on impulse. In actuality, no one was sure they wanted to hear more about the gods being the bad guys.

"Yeah, that was when they appointed me as Oracle." Rachel told them, "On the day the camp was built two thousand years ago, my friends and I decided to name the camp after her!"

"Wait a sec! So you're two thousand over years old?" Leo exclaimed. Rachel folded her arms. She explained that she was exactly two thousand and thirteen years of age. She was chosen as the Oracle due to her powers of Prophecy, and Chaos granted her immortal life so long as she fulfilled her role. Percy finally got the reason why she was still a girl. Leo and the other newer demigods were pretty much stoked at the immortality thing, except for Hazel, considering she came back from the dead herself.

"By the way, you said Perci was your strongest fighter…" Reyna repeated Annabeth's question with changes, and Rachel's smile became wider as she spoke of the topic.

"Yes she is sure is!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands like a delighted child, "She's one of our senior campers. Her mother, Sherry Jackson, brought her to the camp when she was six, and she's almost seventeen now. She's the only one besides her mom, who's one of our best mortal combat instructors by the way, who's been here for more than a decade for this generation! She's been training really hard since the day she first came, and with her songs, water control and excellent swordsmanship, it's no wonder she's at the top! She always denies it though…"

The personality difference between Camp Chaos's Rachel and Camp Half-Blood's Rachel was unbelievable. Camp Chaos's Rachel was the girlier type, and she seemed to like being talkative, since she immediately began spouting out more facts about the camp and its campers. Apparently, after Perci, the strongest were the sibling children of Kronos, Than and Jaslyn Grace, although they did not look like it, (Thalia and Jason both felt disturbed somehow…) and the half-sibling children of Iapetus, Nicolette di Angelo and Hansel Levesque, but they tended to be sadistic. (Nico and Hazel both face-palmed.) Then Rachel talked about several quests the top campers, as well as other campers, took on and returned in victory. Some of the greatest spoils-of-war the camp were obtained through those quests and were displayed in the Eclipse Temple, which the camp used for worshipping the titans and Chaos. It was called the Eclipse Temple because it was finished during a lunar eclipse, which Rachel believed was a sign of great fortune. She also talked about the latest gossip in the camp, such as who was dating who, teen problems among campers, and even fashion trends.

"Are you sure you're from two millennia ago?" Nico asked her after she finished describing how cute a pink strapless frill top would go with a pair of jean shorts. _**(A/N: Please be informed that I do not agree with Chaos Rachel. I honestly really dislike fashion despite being a girl. In fact my mom complains that I dress too much like a boy. Not like anyone would mistake me for one since my hair is long like Perci's. But I had to add that kind of outfit in since it suited the scene and made the demigods who all could care less about fashion nauseas.)**_

"Yeah I am," she confirmed, "but I love the modern world so I ended up getting hooked to everything. My real name is Rachilliane_**(A/N: Pronounced 'Rah-chill-lane'. I suck at olden names I totally made this up…) **_but I shortened it to 'Rachel' since it suits this time and it's more convenient!"

"Is that so…?" Percy asked rhetorically, not really sure what to say anymore as Chaos Rachel just lost him, even though she miraculously barely said anything confusing.

"Geez Rachel, must you torment our new campers?" Jaslyn suddenly said, appearing behind the Oracle and nearly scaring her to death and startling the demigods at the table. Her hair was let down and thoroughly combed now, and her long nails had a new colour painted on them. Jason was really doubting that his counterpart was one of the best fighters in camp. But she did manage to sneak up on them with inhuman easiness. There could be more to these carefree campers that meets the eye.

"I was not tormenting them!" Rachel protested, "I was just telling them stuff."

"Sure you were. Just come help me decorate Perci." Jaslyn said. Percy paled for a second as he imagined being strapped to a doctor's table and having two insane overly-girly female make-up artists trying to make him look 'pretty'. Then he realized that his counterpart may actually have to live through that for real, he shuddered. However, neither Rachel nor Jaslyn noticed as they both rushed off with slightly evil looks on their faces.

"They scare me more than monsters do." Frank admitted. Like for most things in that mirrored dimension, none of the other demigods disagreed. Things were far too carefree and relaxed. They could not get used to it. And after all that at breakfast, they all became worried. Just how crazy would their tour be? Not to mention, they have not met the other guide. Who knows what kind of person he or she could be…

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a comedy chapter. I'm still aiming to be a writer, so I'm trying out all sorts of genres. Please bear with me for a little, and don't worry, action will be coming in soon, so stay tuned and pray to both the gods and titans that the demigods don't go bananas before that. :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay I have had sooooo many problems. I know I make excuses everytime I take long to post, even if those excuses are true, but for this one, I'm sorry like Hell because I was idiotic enough to let myself get hit by a car. Luckily the driver wasn't drunk or speeding because if he was I'd be dead. Literally. It happened just a few days after I posted the last chapter, I think. I was crossing the roads by the hospital near my house and I didn't see the car turning in towards me. I can't believe the road managements are moronic enough to place a traffic light crossing at a bend in the streets which is blocked by an apartment building! The car did not see me either and then bam! I ended up inside the hospital near my house. Apparently I am prone to extreme bad luck. It took me a week to get any feeling back in my limbs, and the leg that broke is still healing. The cast will be taken off soon though. I missed a full week of school…and this year is my major year…Singaporeans would know what I mean. I'm seriously cursed…my luck is possibly worse than Percy's…yeah later he's gonna get me for that but I don't care. I know how to fight with a sword too Percy! As well as bare-handed! Okay talking to a fictional character who isn't even here…I'm beyond weird. **_

_**That isn't the only problem. Why did this chapter become so difficult to write? I was hit with writer's block once I started typing. Argh, and I lost the notebook with the original draft thanks to my mom's epic spring cleaning, the one she did to get ready for my discharging from the hospital. Hopefully I find it soon, but looks like I'll have to type from memory in the meantime. Sorry guys. This chapter may end up seeming weird, but please bear with it and try to enjoy it anyway. By the way, I realize everything was a little messed up in the previous chapters. So from now, it will all be from Percy's viewpoint. In third-person of course. Unless the scene requires someone else's viewpoint okay?**_

Chapter 6: Temple of the Titans

After the Percy and the rest of the demigods finished the last bits of their breakfast, the woman they saw earlier, the one who looked like an unbearded female version of Chiron, approached their table. In her hand was something that seemed like a wine bottle, which made Percy feel cautious. He was relieved when she arrived and he saw that it was only an empty glass bottle full of water. He could tell it was plain old tap water. Anyway, that bottle was plunked down on the tabletop. The woman pulled a random empty chair from another table and sat down on it. _**(A/N: There are no picnic-style tables here in Camp Chaos. It's just a bunch of single tables with a few chairs around them.)**_ Then she stared at them with such an overly welcoming look they all felt creeped out.

"Hello you lot!" she said in a somewhat British accent, "Welcome to Camp Chaos! I bet all of you will have loads of fun! But be careful, the demititans around are go bonkers so often it almost gets dangerous!"

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, and Annabeth told him that 'bonkers' was the British word for 'crazy'. He gave an 'Oh…' look and turned back to the woman, who was now staring at him strangely. Then she turned to do the same to all the rest. She had a suspicious look in her eyes. Percy immediately guessed the obvious, and the lady confirmed it.

"My lord," she said, "nearly all of you look like some of my campers. Especially you!"

She pointed at Percy which such sudden sharpness he jumped. She glared at him and the son of Poseidon began to feel completely uncomfortable. He feared that the woman had somehow figured out that they were not normal half-bloods, not for that camp at least. But then the woman raised her head and smiled really wide.

"Perci, such a nice girl," she said, "trust me young man, having a face like hers is such an honor!"

Percy had no idea how to respond to that. Nico tried to hide a smirk, but he failed.

"Uh…" was only thing Percy actually managed to say, and then the woman laughed heartily. Her chestnut brown hair and eyes matched Chiron's perfectly, and her kind of laugh was similar to the centaur's as well. Percy felt almost comfortable with her. Almost.

"Anyway you lot," the woman continued, "My name is Chyra, and I am the camp's activities director! Perci would give you a camp schedule later, and I assure you, I will be seeing all of you very often!"

Then, someone walked up to her from behind and she instinctively spun around. The person who stood there was not someone Percy recognized, but the moment Jason and Reyna saw him, they raised their eyebrows. Percy guessed it was someone from their camp. The boy was quite tall and was holding a spear that was designed in a similar style to some Celestial Bronze weapons back at Camp Half-Blood, only it was made of sleek silver. When the light of the red sun hit it, it seemed to glow like it was burning intensely.

"Chyra," the boy said, "Jackson asked me to get the newbies ready for the tour."

"Oh dear," Chyra responded, acting as if she had forgotten something important, "have I been holding them up for too long? Or is Perci just flustered and wanting to get things over with quickly? I did see her with Rachel and Jaslyn…"

Percy could not really understand what was going on, and he wondered how a few statements of introductory could hold anyone up too long. Still, he felt uneasy again. He wished he knew why he felt like that, but nothing provided an explanation to that. In his opinion, she should not have been feeling like that. They already knew why the world they were in was so different, why so many people looked like him and people he knew, and vaguely why he and the other demigods were sent to that world. He had most of his questions answered, so why, why did he have such an ominous feeling? And he doubted the cause was his other self's makeover, though he was terrified of that too.

"Don't scare the newbies Chyra." The boy said. The woman gave another laugh and grinned widely.

"Okay okay," she replied, "but we both know they'll be surprised once they see Perci. I'll leave it to you then Ben."

The boy named Ben shrugged as Chyra left them, taking her random glass bottle with her. He turned to the demigods, and let out an obvious groan.

"Sorry about our activities director." He said with astonishing sincerity considering that his expression made it look as if he wanted to try strangling someone for the heck of it, "She grew up in the other world, unlike most of us in the camp. It had always been safer there, since this world is ridden with constant war, but she chose to live here and help us demititans live our lives more freely. That's why she, along with almost everyone else in camp, are so carefree. You'll get used to it."

"Wait, war? Other world? What do you mean?" Frank asked, and Ben raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could you not know?" he asked curiously, with cold eyes, "Everywhere outside the safety of demititan camps throughout this world is at war. The other world is a world that was created by Lady Chaos eons ago for mortals to escape to, but the paths to that world had been destroyed by the fighting against those cursed gods!"

Ben had said that last phrase with such intense fury Percy was unnerved even further. He wondered if any of the other demigods felt the same. They appeared unfazed, but he could feel the tension in the air. No one said anything for a few seconds, then Ben let out another sigh.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I lost it for a sec. I'm Benjamin by the way, son of Perses, Titan of War and Battle tactic. Just call me Ben."_**(A/N: He's actually Gwen's counterpart. It was originally supposed to be Clarisse's, but I thought I'd give the Romans a chance. And no, there is no Ben 10 reference there! My tuition teacher just has a son and daughter named Benjamin and Gwendolyn respectively. I only found out about Ben 10 after I finished fantasizing this story. Okay, not exactly-I knew Ben but not Gwen in the show…I don't really watch TV other than documentaries and anime…)**_

"Um okay," Piper answered, and Percy noted her voice shaking slightly. He was feeling a little scared himself. Ben's eyes had been filled with killing intent right there. Something must have happened to him.

"BEN!" Perci's voice suddenly called out. All heads turned to the direction of it. Percy's jaw dropped.

Perci, his counterpart, was dressed in her normal shirt, but with slim designer jeans and was wearing make-up, making her look totally feminine. Her hair was also done, braided and was showing traces of glitter powder here and there. Her cap was on her head as usual, but it was pulled down lower than usual, probably to hide her face. Or at least try to.

"Wow." was all Nico could say. The rest just stared in complete disbelief. Perci blushed.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T WANT TO! JASLYN AND RACHEL FORCED THIS STUFF ON ME!" she screamed. Percy wanted to face-palm. But he resisted it as he was afraid Perci might punch him in the face. He just had a feeling she was ready to do that. Ben, however, was different from the rest. He was likely already used to it.

"Jeez Jackson," he said, "Can't you just tell them you hate it already? And you could have washed it off before you came here."

"Shut up Ben! I've tried but it's useless. They can be total blockheads. And I didn't have time to wash it off. They put on extra layers again!"

"Fair enough."

That was it. Percy face-palmed. Then he groaned in exasperation. Perci looked at him curiously.

"What? Do I look too scary? Especially since I look like you?" she asked, an evil glint shining in her emerald eyes. Percy rolled his eyes and told her it was nothing, preferring not to get into a fight with a female version of himself.

"Whatever, we should start showing them around." Ben suggested. Annabeth looked slightly excited at hearing that. Not surprising actually, since she loved architecture too much to not be interested in any kind of monument. Camp Chaos would be no exception, no matter what.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Perci said, still embarrassed over the make-up.

A short while later the demigods are shown the layout of the entire camp. It definitely proved to be larger than Camp Half-Blood, and Percy made a guess that it was larger than Camp Jupiter too, considering Jason and Reyna's faces especially. Piper and the rest of the 'actual-newbie' group were staring at everything in awe. The cabins and the dining hall were all they had seen properly so far, so the other locations, such as the stables, which were apparently made of strong, thick layers of fireproof marble and were far to huge for just pegasi or unicorns or normal horses, the training grounds within the woods area like back in Camp Half-Blood, only filled with more dangerous monsters and even killer plants, the bath house which was massive, with statues of Oceanus and Tethys(Oceanus's wife and Titaness of the Sea) at the main entrance. Percy could not wait to get inside and take a soak. By the way, as they past the baths Perci rushed inside and came out, within a minute exactly, with all the make-up and glitter in her hair gone. The son of Poseidon felt perfectly relieved. By that time, the sun had gotten high up in the sky.

"So how's the camp warming up to you so far?" Perci asked out of the blue after the demigods were shown the Big House of the camp, followed up with a lot of historical info about the camp told by Ben. Reyna was the first to answer.

"It's really impressive," she complimented, "the building structures and how you train here in really amazing. But can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Perci tilted her head to the side as Reyna took the risk of asking her question.

"Is there a difference between Greek and Roman demig- that is to say demititans?" she questioned. Perci and Ben turned to look at each other. Then, to everyone's obvious surprise the two of them burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked. He looked mad. Percy could not blame him. It was as if they were insulting Romans by laughing. He would have been angry too if the Greeks were laughed at. Perci was clutching her stomach, laughing too much to talk, but shaking her hand in front of her to indicate that that was not the case. She seemed to realize that Jason thought they were making fun of Romans.

"It's not like…we're laughing because Romans are stupid or anything…" Ben explained, taking a few deep breaths and still smiling, which made him look like a completely different person. The Ben they met earlier was cold and somewhat scary even, but when he laughed and smiled it reminded Percy of Grover. He wondered how his friends in their world were doing. Were they panicking and searching desperately? Was Clarisse complaining or celebrating the disappeared of 'Prissy'? Was Chiron becoming like the Party Ponies, that is to say, crazy, with worry? The more Percy thought about it, the more uneasy he became. And he knew things were just going to become worse.

"It's just that," Perci continued where Ben left off, "Of course there are Romans in our camp, and of course there's a difference, but the problem is they're only good in battle and combat. Outside it they can be so hilarious!"

"How?" Leo asked, while Jason and Reyna looked slightly irritated. Maybe more that slightly…Perci just smiled even wider.

"Haha…you'll see soon dude." Ben told him. It was evident that Leo was now curious. Very curious. Percy prayed that he had better luck than he did.

"Well, we've shown you most of the place. We've only got one more stop." Perci said. With that said, she and Ben led the group past the Big House. There was a clearing behind it, with a strong, wide river in between. The current was so strong it was as if whatever was possibly in it was throwing a tantrum. Ironically…

"Seria! Hey!" Perci screeched once the river came into full view. The daughter of Oceanus ran up to the river bank and dropped to all fours. Percy and the rest ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked, and Perci gave an exasperated groan. She face-palmed.

"Come one Seria you're not seriously throwing a tantrum again are you!" she shouted to the waters. Percy felt awkward…

The dragon that brought everyone to camp suddenly surfaced, and the river became calmer. She had a sort of annoyed and agitated look in those eyes of hers. Perci apparently recognized it.

"Sherry did come this way, didn't she?" she asked. Seria rolled her eyes, which appeared really funny when a glittering dragon with its head out of the water was doing it.

"Yes indeed your mother came by to visit the temple." She told the daughter of Oceanus. "That woman just loves to frustrate me. Forcing her way across my river without asking, again! If she wasn't related to you I very well may have devoured her by now."

"What?" Percy yelled all of a sudden. He could not help himself when Seria said that. Perci's mother would be his mother's counterpart after all. But his outburst only met with the utter confusion in the others.

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked. Percy turned to look at her and her grey eyes brought back his composure. He placed his hand on the side of his head and told her he was, making the excuse that he was just dizzy, though he honestly was not completely sure. Things never did seem right in the least ever since they all fell into that mixed-up world. He had been on edge from then onwards.

"Oh well, we should get into the temple." Ben suggested, "Newbies must visit that stop when they first come to camp. It's the pride and joy of the camp."

Seria dropped her head as if to say "Fine", then her tail lifted high out of the water before slamming back down under and pretty much causing a tidal wave which swept over everyone on shore. Percy quickly willed himself to get wet, so when the wave washed over, his counterpart was the only one without a drop on her.

"Ah that feels nice." Perci commented. Ben growled at her. Seriously, growled.

"Easy for you to say Jackson." He complained, squeezing the edge of his shirt to get some of the water out, though it barely helped. Percy had to agree with his counterpart though. The water was refreshing. He personally wanted to dive into the river itself and let all his worries and uneasiness just flow away. Though obviously he was not getting that chance. Mainly due to that fact that after the tail slam, all the water in the middle of the river parted, revealing gentle slopes from the bank, down to the riverbed, then up the other bank. It was amazing, though Percy bet that his own father could do that. He even guessed that he himself as well as the female version of him would be able to do it, so he wondered why Perci did not.

"Hurry out please. I do not want to keep part of my river dry for too long." Seria said grumpily. Perci ensured her that they would be as quick as possible, then she headed down the slope first with the others following after her. As Percy went down, he did not fail to notice that the dragon was glancing at him suspiciously, like she knew that they was something he was hiding. And technically, he was, which meant that he now had another worry placed on his shoulders. The worry of getting eaten by Perci's dragon friend if he made a bad move. Not a pleasant thought.

They got to the other side of the river in no time and Perci quickly grabbed the arm of the nearest demigod-Nico-and rushed straight to the temple entrance in pure excitement. Jason, Reyna and the rest seemed mortified. Nico looked like he really wanted to see his father soon, that is to say, he wanted to die. Honestly who would not, considering how scary Perci seemed. Her mood swings were ridiculous.

But once the temple was close enough, no one could care about Perci's psycho-run. The building was tall and huge, at least five stories up. The main structure of the temple, meaning its walls and stuff, were completely made of red stone that seemed to shimmer under the sunlight. The pillars holding the first floors apart were made of a material Percy did not recognize, but it seemed like smooth, polished porcelain, but it was more of an ivory than white. In terms of colour that is. The bases of the pillars were embedded with several precious gems and a specific order. Hazel winced at the sight of the gems though. There were also shells at the bases and some stars, actual stars, shining on the sides of the pillars! It was unbelievable!

That was not all. There were golden statues of each and every one of the titans, all around the outer walls of each floor except for the first floor. The statue of Kronos, along with the statue of his wife Rhea, stood proudly at the top of the foundation. The sight of that was somewhat unnerving for Percy, but it would be better to just act like they were just awestruck by the amazing temple. Annabeth had no trouble with that. She practically went into a frenzy over the architecture of the temple. Percy was not sure if she even noticed the golden statue of the titan lord who caused mass destruction and Luke's death not long ago. He was fine with it. He preferred that his girlfriend not feel sad.

"Oh my goodness this is so amazing!" she exclaimed, much to the shock of anyone who did not know her better. "Did all of you at the camp build this temple?"

Ben gave a light laugh. "No, the people who created the camp long ago built it. Ask Rachel."

"Yep," Perci said, though frowning a little at that name, "they created the temple to worship the great titans and Lady Chaos. They sealed up the gods around that time. But then Lady Chaos disappeared, and over the years the seal has weakened, so we're dealing with the war now. Still, if not for the titans and Chaos, this world may have ended eons ago."

"I see," Annabeth said, turning her attention back to the temple. Percy could clearly see that she wanted to examine the whole place pretty badly. And from the looks on Thalia and Nico's faces, he guessed that they thought the same.

Perci also seemed to notice Annabeth's eagerness, because she glanced once at the daughter of Athena and smiled widely instantly. She suggested that they enter the temple for a quick final tour of the inside before they moved on to anything else. There were no objections. If there were, Percy could bet his sword, his Curse of Achilles and all his mom's blue food that Annabeth would not be happy.

The instant they entered, Percy felt something pulling in his chest. The sense of uneasiness was worsening. But he barely noticed as he saw the interior. His jaw completely fell. And he thought his counterpart with make-up on was unbelievable.

The interior of the place was even larger than the outside! The amount of space in there could almost rival the throne room on Olympus! Like the outside, the same red walls and starry pillars stood, supporting the whole thing. But there were several other things. On those red walls were many silk banners that were over ten feet in length each, all portraying pictures of heroes, stories, war, and victory. They were similar to those in the demigods' world, but it was obvious that in these pictures, the titans were the good guys. Any pictures of the gods involved them fighting with the titans, and the gods looked nothing less than malicious in them. Annabeth noticed those and her enthusiasm seemed to waver a little, but, being the Wise Girl she was, kept herself looking bright. It would not exactly be good if even one of them appeared horrified or upset that the gods looked so cruel.

Percy diverted his eyes from the pictures and scanned the rest of the room instead. The ceiling was quite high, and it was painted so that one half showed the day with the sun and clouds, and the other side showing the night of the full moon and stars. And at the far end of the room, a tall statue of a beautiful woman made of what amazingly appeared to diamond stood. Her long hair faded into her robes past her waist and her hands were brought together like she was praying. Her eyes were closed but to Percy it felt like she was staring straight into his very being, but there was no hostility nor a sense of invasion about it. Instead the feeling was warm and comforting.

"This is our main statue of Lady Chaos," Ben explained, "according to Rachel it was created with the rarest diamond substance on the planet. It doesn't exist now except for this statue. That's another reason why we protect it so much."

"Yep. Now come on, I wanna show the upper floors too." Perci said and headed over to the spiraling stairway at the side, but she crashed into someone and fell back.

"Oh my! Perci!" a woman appeared in front of her, immediately kneeling down to help her up. Percy noticed that she looked just like his own mom, but she had a slightly different air around her. Perci took the hand she held out and stood up. She brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Sherry!" Perci complained, "Please! Don't just pop out of nowhere!"

"Sherry? Isn't that your mom?" Nico asked. Perci simply gave a brief nod.

"She's your mom, but you call her by name?" Leo asked. Perci rolled her emerald eyes.

"Yep. Her idea." She informed, pointing to Sherry. The older woman shrugged as if to say 'Guilty as charged'. She had the same length hair as Percy's own mother, but it was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a camp shirt with jean shorts and combat boots. Definitely not something Sally Jackson would wear. If she did, he would bow to Ares.

"And who would this group be?" Sherry asked gently, "New camp recruits?"

"You got it." Ben answered. The older woman nodded and asked Perci to introduce the group to her. She did so, purposely leaving Percy last on the list. When she finally did get to him, Sherry's multicoloured eyes, eyes that matched Sally Jackson's perfectly, grew wide. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders, which scared Percy even more than Kronos did during the war, and made him notice the skull earrings she was wearing.

"Holy Chaos!" she exclaimed, "You look just like my little girl, except, well, you're clearly a boy. And your name is Percy too?"

"Um…er…yes Ma'am…" was all Percy could say without freaking out. It seemed like his mom was acting like a teenager. Chyra had acted similarly, but Percy had not known Chiron his whole life like he did with his mom. So, the drastic change was somewhat terrifying. Sherry scanned his a little more, then released him.

"Well you'd better watch out," she warned, "I am one of the combat trainers here, and I teach very strictly. Looking like my daughter may only make things harder for you."

Percy just went pale. The lady meant business. He knew it seemed childish, but he wanted to be back with his real mom. Then Sherry told Perci and Ben that she had to be going for something else. She kissed Perci on the forehead and ran off. Perci then turned to Percy._**(A/N: Seriously awkward… :/)**_

"Sorry, my face's a curse." She apologized. Nico, Thalia, Jason and Leo laughed, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Frank tried not to, and Reyna just rolled her eyes. Percy told his counterpart it was alright, but he personally felt the opposite. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

"Whatever Jackson. Can we get up now?" Ben asked. Perci gave him an annoyed look, then a second later water splashed onto his face. He gurgled in shock.

"Hey seriously! I'm wet enough from the river!" he yelled, causing Perci to laugh. Then she just ran up the marble stairs. The Camp Chaos builders must have really liked marble, because it was obviously the main material used. The group followed the daughter of Oceanus up. As they did, Percy felt more and more uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling, as if he knew something bad was going to happen, but at the same time knew that whatever was coming was perfectly correct and necessary. Percy hated that kind of feeling. It was like making the decision to hold up the sky and bathe in the River Styx all over again.

They arrived on the second floor, Ben and Perci explained while they admired the interior designs, they went up to the third floor and the same process repeated, as with the next floor. But when they all reached the fifth floor, everything went wrong. Immediately upon entering the final room on the fifth floor, Percy felt an extreme pain in his head. The dizziness was overwhelming and his vision was getting blur. Then he noticed he was not the only one with his hand to his head. Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel, they were all grasping their heads tightly.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Piper asked with worry in her colourful eyes.

"Ugh…head…hurts…"Thalia moaned.

"Your heads all hurt?" Annabeth exclaimed, "Why? Are you okay? Perci, Ben, help them!"

The daughter of Athena turned to the two she called, but she saw that Perci and Ben looked at each other with some fear in their eyes. Perci bit her lip, but after a nod towards Ben they both went to help.

"Drink some of this." Ben said, holding a bottle full of clear liquid to Jason's mouth. Perci did the same with her counterpart. But for some reason Percy did not want to drink it. The pounding in his head worsened, and soon after, he collapsed. The last thing he saw was Jason falling to the ground like he did.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I realize the ending is a little like the ending of the first chapter of my first story, but I couldn't help it. Sorry. I wanted to change that but this was actually the best fit once I compared it to all the other ideas I had. So you'll have to forgive me. By the way, action will be coming soon. It wouldn't be too long now, well, so long as I don't get hit with another car or epically fail my coming exams. So pray that the next chapter wouldn't take long.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_

_**Exams are coming to writing may get difficult. For the record [Hunters vs Amazons] has been deleted. I should've known I couldn't handle more than one story at a time. I'll rewrite a non-OC one afterwards, maybe…I'm not so sure, I still have to write the sequel for my first story…Maybe after this fanfic I'll be taking a break from PJO/HoO fanfictions. I did want to write a couple anime ones. Or maybe a Tales game? I dunno. I'll decide later. Just enjoy the chapter. **_

Chapter 7: Attack on Camp

_Percy Jackson…Jason Grace…you and your friends must leave here…quickly…quickly! _A mysterious voice without a face ordered, within the dark empty space much like the abyss the demigods first fell through. At the last word, Percy snapped awake with a yell, echoed by someone else. Percy turned towards the second voice and saw Jason sitting up like he was on a pale blue bed with pale blue sheets. Jason turned to him as well.

"P-Percy?" he said, sounding slightly unstable. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, "but did you...hear this weird voice just now?"

Jason's electric eyes grew wide. He averted his eyes from Percy's and stared at his hands, but nodded in confirmation. Confused, Percy lay back down on the bed. He noticed that the low ceiling was a pale blue as well. He had a look around and saw that most of the walls and furniture in the room were that same light shade of blue.

"Hey Percy," Jason asked, "who do you think that voice belonged to?"

Percy just shook his head. How could he know? He could barely tell if the voice was male or female. It sounded like an odd combination of both. He felt frustrated that he had to deal with more and more confusing things. First, he and his friends, along with some Roman demigods he did not know existed as well as a few demigods who did not even know about the half-blood world, fall into some black hole and land in a parallel dimension. Second, they get attacked by a group of monsters not found in the myths, the Moon Foxes. Third, the monsters were chased away by a siren song-singing female version of himself with the same name and face who claimed to be Oceanus's daughter, and also knew how to ride a dragon. Fourth, he and his party are brought to a totally carefree camp named after a primordial goddess with several campers looking like genderbent versions of their comrades, with some exceptions. And fifth, they were all given some weird tour of the place(though Percy did think that everything looked pretty amazing) but once they got to the last stop, the temple of titan and Chaos worship, he and all other Big Three kids had spitting headaches that made two of them pass out. Well, at least Percy thought it was just him and Jason. If the others did pass out, they had either recovered already or were in a different room. Things were nuts.

"You two caused a few worries you know," a sudden voice, different from the one in the dream, said out of nowhere, scaring both Percy and Jason half to death. A blue-skinned girl in a flowing cream dress materialized in between their beds, holding onto a silver tray with two glasses filled with a clear liquid in each of them. She passed each of them a glass and requested that they drink it.

"Um…you are…?" Percy asked cautiously. The blue-skinned girl blinked and her sapphire eyes twinkled. Even her hair was a clear colbat blue. The dress was the only thing not a shade of that colour.

"Oh me?" she said, "My name is Azura. I'm a Gem Sprite. The sapphire, to be precise. My specialty is healing."

"Gem Sprites? Never heard of them." Jason commented. Percy gulped. But luckily, Azura just sighed.

"Yes, we are a rare species. Not many know of us." She told them slightly disappointed. "In any case, you should drink the potion I made for you two. It heals quickly. And by the way, your girlfriends are outside."

"Gi-Girlfriends?" Jason exclaimed. "I don't…"

"Oh be quiet Jason." Azura teased, "I am not so blind as to not see that you and your friend Reyna have…connections. It's a special skill of all Gem Sprites. We can sense strong bonds between living creatures. Gaia is our sister, after all."

"Gaia?" Percy exclaimed. Nico had said she was the whole reason they were in that crazy situation. Then he calmed himself down, remembering that it was likely that Gaia was on the demititans' side, considering the whole parallel universe thing. But still, it made his uneasy. Meanwhile, Azura looked surprised at his outburst.

"My my, what has our sister done to you, to receive such a reaction upon her name?" she asked, somewhat amused. Percy felt himself going slightly red as he muttered, "Nothing" as his intelligent answer. Azura seemed confused but did not pester them further. She reminded the two of them to finish up every last bit of the potion as she waltzed out of the room by fading through the blue door. Once she was gone, Jason turned to Percy, setting his glass down and completely ignoring it.

"Great going with that outburst Percy." He said. Percy felt irritated.

"You weren't very sutle(sp?) yourself Jason," he retorted, "what if Gem Sprites were super common and not knowing one would be suspicious?"

"Fine we're both stupid, happy?"

"No!"

The two glared at each other, though it was not a very hostile type of glare. Percy started laughing after a while. Jason raised an eyebrow and asked what was so funny.

"Nothing," Percy replied, "it's just that we've only known each other a while and you're already acting like my best friend when we argued there."

Percy was thinking of Grover, and all the way back to Yancy Academy where they first met. Before he knew he was a demigod and before knowing Grover was a satyr. It had been tough then, but he was glad he met Grover. The goat boy was the best friend he ever had. As he thought of that, he wondered if they would ever be able to return to their own world. Jason was apparently thinking the same thing.

"…think we'll ever get back to our world?" he asked. Percy remained silent. That was probably the one question he really could not answer at the moment, as well the one question he did not want to answer. What if the answer was 'No'? How would the demigods be able to deal with that? Not ever seeing their real friends and families again…

Percy hit himself on the head lightly to break his train of negative thoughts. They will find a way back, they had to. Staying in an alternate dimension at a camp for demititans was impossible. It was far too dangerous for them. If the demititans found out about who they really were, who knows what would happen? After all, the gods were the enemies of the titans. They were even at and endless war. There was no way the demititans would trust them easily. So they had to leave. No matter what. Besides, Gaia was planning something big back in their world. She sent them to that parallel world for that reason. But what was her plan? And who was that mysterious voice telling them to leave?

The sound of the door opening broke his concentration. It was Perci. She looked angry. In a flash, she lunged towards their beds from the door, and before either Percy or Jason realized what was happening, both had a dagger at their throats, one in each of Perci's hands. Percy was shocked at how fast she moved.

"Seria was right when she told me to watch you." She said, her voice icy cold and her glare seemed to pierce straight through his very being. "You all…are spies for the gods aren't you? You tricked us all and then called your comrades here didn't you! Well! Answer me!"

"Wha…Perci, what are you talking about?" Jason asked, but that response just resulted in the dagger in her left hand drawing swiftly closer to his neck.

"What am I talking about?" she shouted in fury, "The monsters, monsters the gods created and control are attacking the camp right now! They're tearing everything apart! And from what happened to you guys in the temple, the sacred place for all demititans, the only valid reason for your extreme discomfort must be that you are not on the titans' side! Explain yourselves! NOW!"

"The camp is being attacked?" Percy exclaimed in shock. His counterpart got even angrier and pressed the sharp blade against his neck. Warm blood trickled down from the cut, and Percy winced, but said nothing more.

"Don't you dare say you don't know! My friends, my family, they're all already fighting! I don't have time for your nonsense! Just tell me the truth so I can decide whether to kill you now or not!" Perci shouted again. She was completely serious. If Percy said a single little lie, and Perci saw through it, he, and possibly along with the others, would die.

"I swear," he told her with as sincere a tone as he could muster, "we don't know anything about the attack! Please believe me! Believe us! We have no intentions to hurt you or your camp!"

Perci hesitated for a moment. Percy could see that she was trying to decide just how honest he was being. Jason looked over to the son of Poseidon worriedly, which seemed pretty hard to do with the blade at his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but Percy noticed that and stopped him with a hand gesture. Jason immediately stopped. Percy did not want him to try anything. If he said something to try and convince Perci, she may think that they were becoming desperate to try and keep things hidden. Perci saw him do that, of course, then narrowed her eyes. A second later, she removed her daggers, and Percy rubbed the wound on his neck. The blood smeared. Perci tossed both daggers into the air, then they shattered into pure ice fragments. Percy blinked in surprise. Then Perci drew water out of nowhere, directing it to her counterpart's neck. The water healed it perfectly, and the blood dissolved.

"H-How did you…" Jason started asking, but Perci cut him off with her answer slightly early.

"I did say I was a daughter of Oceanus." She replied, "I can control water in all states, bending them to my will. Adding different properties such as healing is a piece of cake."

She turned to Percy. "You seem sincere for the moment, Percy," she told him, "but mark my words, if you or any of your party acts suspiciously, I will personally kill you all. Got it?"

"Got it." Percy answered, shivering slightly, "But I do want to help you guys fight. Can you at least let us do that?"

Perci turned away from him, averting her eyes from his identical ones. She said nothing for a few seconds, then a crash sounded outside the room, which triggered her reply.

"Fine," she said, "but once the fight here ends, you and your friends must tell me everything. Understand?"

"What do you think Jason?" Percy asked the Roman demigod, who agreed with a nod. So with that, the deal was finalized. Perci did not speak a single word after that, instead throwing open the door and running out of the room. Percy and Jason looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between them. They nodded simultaneously, and ran out after the titan's daughter.

Perci had not lied. More than a hundred monsters were attacking the camp, by land and by air, with some even coming straight from the lake. The worst part was that Percy recognized many of those monsters. Harpies, nymphs, aurae, satyrs, centaurs, unicorns, and even pegasi. It was horrifying to Percy, and Jason looked no better. Neither could mask the shock on their faces. So everything, about the gods fighting like that, even swooping so low as to attack a camp full of campers who were barely even involved in the war, was true. The gods…were the bad guys. But even with such proof in front of him, Percy found it all difficult to accept.

"Percy! Jason!" Perci's voice called out, as a centaur flailing a broad sword around galloped towards them. Instinctively Percy reached for his pen, Riptide, and uncapped it. Jason pulled something out of his pocket, a gold coin, and flipped it within the same time-span. The Celestial Bronze sword appeared in Percy's hands, and a golden spear in Jason's. Together they swung both weapons at the centaur, and the horse-man dissolved into dust with a shriek. Percy felt bad. He prayed that Chiron would forgive him if they ever got back.

"Nice sword." Jason complimented, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice spear." Percy responded. They gave each other a smile and quickly resumed battle positions, with no armor or proper plan whatsoever. Typical day. Still, Percy could tell that this fight would not be easy. And not just because they were greatly outnumbered.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Meh…this was so short compared to the last chapter. But hey, exams have started for me. I was lucky to even get access to the computer. Who knew my sudden liking towards a certain online game would make me write faster. Thank the gods that I am immune to addiction… **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys how are you? I'm using my computer at 3 plus in the morning, since I probably wouldn't get to use it for a while due to exams so I'm trying to give you guys an extra chapter before that. I'm already a few days late. I have school in about four hours but I don't care. I've got insomnia anyway. Yeah I was unlucky from birth. Three disorders. Insomnia, ADHD, and a split personality(okay fine the split personality only started when I was 13, though that's my lucky number). Epic fail. In any case, I've noticed a couple questions and suggestions in my reviews, and a few other stuff, although I don't get many, so I've decided to answer them here for the rest to see since they may want to know the answers to these too. Okay, first, sorry for late replies. I've had problems with the messenger, and I was lazy to check…Meh…**_

_**tristanas1**__**: I know you reviewed a long time ago, but please, no vulgarities in the reviews! What the Hell is the point of those words! Jeez I personally find them so stupid! If you're going to insult my story please just use normal words that would not make me believe you're an idiot.**_

_**Piano player3**__**: Oh my gods thanks for liking it so much. But I'm somewhat of a lazy author so you're gonna have to bear with late updates sometimes. I'm sorry, really I am. Oh by the way, get well soon. I hope your mom lightens up. Just so you know, I was kinda spurred by your latest comment to write so late into the night. Other reviewers! Thank this user!**_

_**mosspath of riverclan 030**__**: Thanks for the insight on Leo and Sammy. I think that's what everyone thinks, since I believe that's the case as well. Oh yeah. And thanks for worrying, but I'm really okay from the car accident. Here, a return hug. (return hug through computer). LOL. XD**_

_**Bookaholic27**__**: I know adding something with the demigods' actual dimension may be interesting, but the thing is I planned something at the end of the story that can't let me write about what's going on there. I'm not giving anymore spoilers so you'll just have to read and see.**_

_**darkhairandgreeneyes**__**: Woah you have an interesting username! O_O Thanks for wishing me good luck. And the reason for the Big Three kids' problem in the temple will be explained in this chapter.**_

_**Okay I'm done. I basically answered the longer reviews. I still have to sleep later. Man, this has been quite a long author's note, and I'm not even complaining about anything! New record LOL. XD. Enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 8: Song of the Sirens

Percy fought as hard as he could. Slashing at the enemies and dodging attacks from them. He never knew that nymphs and satyrs could be so good at fighting. He was never going to take the nymphs and satyrs back home, including Grover, back at home lightly again.

Still, Percy was uncomfortable with fighting some of those creatures. It was almost like he was fighting his friends. Fighting the satyrs, centaurs and pegasi were the hardest. He hoped that he would never have to do such a thing again. Suddenly a black pegasus with a nymph on its back came straight towards him. He froze as the pegasus reminded him of Blackjack. He realized that it was not his winged-horse too late. The nymphs on its back slashed at Percy as they flew past. Blood spewed from his shoulder wound. He gripped it tightly, holding back any cries of pain. He had just injured his sword-hand. Just perfect.

"Percy are you okay?" Jason asked, running up beside him. Percy showed him the wound. It was not deep, but was definitely bad. The spear the nymph held must have had some sort of poison on it, because the blood would not cease to flow, and the skin was rapidly darkening. The pain grew more and more intense.

"Percy! Jason!" Annabeth's voice suddenly called, and the grey-eyed daughter of Athena appeared with Reyna by her side, though the daughter of Bellona did not seem too happy about it. The noticed Percy's wound and Annabeth immediately took out some ambrosia and fed it to him. She also poured some nectar into the wound. It took longer than usual, but the blood stopped flowing and the wound healed, though Percy still felt dizzy.

"Feeling better?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. He asked Annabeth where they had been and what happened while Jason and himself were knocked out. But before he could get an answer, Reyna pushed them all down, Jason as well, as another two pegasi came swooping down at them. Then a few harpies arrived to assault them.

"I'm tell you later!" Annabeth said, then proceeding to block the harpy from scratching her to death. Jason's spear slashed right through them, and they burst into dust. Reyna dove as the pegasi came swooping again, then just as they passed above her, she stabbed her gold knife straight into one of their undersides. The victim pegasus whinnied in pain before collapsing on the ground hard, throwing the nymph rider off and landing on top of her, crushing her into dust. Percy could not help feeling bad. Annabeth seemed to read his mind.

"Percy," she said with a comforting tone, "I know this is hard. But we have to fight and help the demititans. They are already mistrusting us, and not fighting will make it worse."

"I know," Percy told her, "I know but…I feel almost like I'm being forced to kill my friends…"

"We all have to deal with this Percy," Reyna, surprisingly, said, "some of these creatures are the same species as our friends back at our camp too. But Annabeth is right. If we don't fight, we may never see them again."

Percy was stunned. Reyna had appeared to hate him the whole time. Yet her words were comforting and serious. She was right. Annabeth was right. They had to fight. Or else getting back to their own world may never happen. Percy swung his arm to test if his shoulder was okay for fighting once more. It stung very slightly, but was otherwise perfectly fine.

"Let's go then." He announced. The rest nodded and they resumed battling. Percy and Jason took out more of the stronger opponents such as the centaurs and some pegasi. Annabeth and Reyna both warded off nymphs and satyrs, hacking off the plants and vines the satyrs summoned with ease.

Some distance away, Thalia had teamed up with some archers and they were shooting everything in sight with deadly accuracy Percy knew he would never master._**(A/N: LOL Percy. Aiming with a bow and arrow is not that hard. ) **_Nico was fighting alone with his sword mostly by the sidelines, keeping Hazel and rest safe since they had zero battle experience, but they were doing their best to support Nico, such as using fallen opponents' weapons to defend themselves even without knowing how to wield them properly. They were all working hard. Percy felt that he had to buck up.

Several enemies suddenly came at him just as he thought that. Perfect for getting his resolve back. As the enemies closed in his battle experience and ADHD finally kicked in. Thinking only of finding a way to return home after the fight, he slashed at his opponents, taking out at least five with that one strike. He considered risking using his powers, since he would have to spill everything to his counterpart once the fight ended, but he decided against it. He would show it to Perci in private, in case any enemies survived and reported to the gods.

As Percy knocked out his last attacker, he caught a glimpse of Perci's fighting. He could only find one word to describe it. Incredible.

She was fighting with a long sword that looked like it was made of silver and had a sea-green jewel encrusted into the handle. Her style was similar to Percy's own, slashing, dodging and improvising, but she obviously had far more experience and skill than Percy had. Her speed and agility was a lot higher, allowing her to move smoothly through the enemy crowd and taking them out from the inside. She wielded her sword perfectly, and even without it she was amazing, as she simply resorted to ferocious kicks and punches when the monsters got too close for her to use the sword. Occasionally she would jump up in the air and ice daggers would appear around her and rain down on the enemy groups. Among most of the fighters, she took out most of the attackers.

"Wow you fight pretty well." Percy told her when she landed next to him after her last icicle rain attack. She gave him a glare.

"Not too bad yourself Percy," she said with the same cold tone she used earlier, "but don't think that you're off the hook. I'll still need you to tell me the truth later or I will execute all of you."

Percy gulped. She was clearly 100% serious. "Got it."

Then they once again went back to fighting. Perci whistled and Seria appeared, swooping down to grab a pegasus snack, which made Percy a little sick, along with a lot more dragons, some breathing fire or acid to take out multiple monsters. Some demititans were riding on their backs, slashing at flying attackers with spears and sword, although there were a few archers as well, shooting the attackers right out of the sky.

"Perci!" Anthony's voice shouted, and he jumped down from the back of a glimmering crimson dragon with huge horns and wings. It looked quite different from Seria. It had to be a different elemental type.

Perci stopped attacking, except for a sudden beheading without even looking as she turned to talk to Annabeth's lookalike. Percy kept his distance, but he was somehow still able to hear them despite still being locked in combat and the deafening war cries that sounded every five seconds by both sides.

"Things are getting dangerous Perci," he told her, "Chyra and Sherry are asking that you sing the Siren Song."

Perci looked shocked for a moment, glancing at her comrades, then saying, "But they'll all…"

"It doesn't matter," Anthony interrupted, "we need the army gone or the camp will go down. I know you're still worried about last time but it would not happen again. So please just do it!"

Perci was silent, deciding what to do. Then she asked where Lucy was. Anthony told her that Luke's lookalike was stuck in the infirmary after getting poisoned by one of the nymphs, just like how Percy had been poisoned earlier. Perci went silent momentarily again_**(A/N: Yes I realize I make her silent momentarily a lot but us girls are complicated okay?).**_ Then she told Anthony to sound the alarm and warn everyone that she was going to sing it. Anthony answered with a nod and rushed off. Minutes later, a shrill and noisy alarm rang out. The campers were nearly thrown into panic. Percy could not understand why, and he saw that the other demigods were confused too. He rushed towards them.

"Guys!" he called. They turned to him and Piper asked what was going on. Percy told them about the Siren Song alarm. They all looked mortified, but Percy could not understand why.

"What's so wrong about the Siren Song? You guys look terrified just hearing the name." Percy stated. Reyna gave him an uneasy look.

"Percy," she said, "no offence, but that song was probably only normal to you considering your father is the sea god."

Percy unconsciously took a look around to see if any demititans were nearby, as them hearing what Reyna just said he was would be a really bad thing. Luckily no one was left outside except for them. Then before anyone else could react, Perci screamed at them.

"What are you doing! Get into your cabin NOW!" she commanded so fiercely it was like she suddenly became a military's highest ranking officier. So the demigods decided to play safe and head back to their assigned cabin. Percy really did not know why his counterpart did not like using the Siren Song, and he also did not know why everyone, including his comrades, were so afraid of it. Something was strange, but Percy had to wait until they were all safely in the cabin before the explanation could be given.

Once inside the cabin, Percy asked the rest again. Why were they so afraid of the Siren Song?

"Argh you Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth complained, though she was probably glad to be able to say that again, "Don't you get it? The Siren Song may have saved us from the Moon Foxes before, but that tune is laced with haunting energy. If we had heard it for any longer period of time that we did then, we could have gone insane and started killing one another!"

The son of Poseidon went silent. He was the only one who did not manage to realize how dangerous the song really was. Everyone else did, even those who just learned about the half-blood world.

"W-Why couldn't I feel it…?" he asked Annabeth. The daughter of Athena said the three taboo words of her mother. "I don't know."

"Percy, it's probably nothing. You are a son of Poseidon after all. That could be it." Thalia tried reassuring, but Percy knew that was not the case. Back in their world, during his time with Annabeth at the Sea of Monsters, he could feel the haunting melody of the sirens. He could not hear them, but he could tell that the song was no joke. It would have driven him crazy if he heard it. But this time, they all heard it, but only Percy could not feel the hostility of it. That was unnatural. They all knew it. Percy knew it.

Then something slammed against the wall of the cabin. Freaking out, Annabeth grabbed onto Percy and he blushed. The 'hug' only lasted a second though. The instant Annabeth realized what she did, she pushed him away and ran to the window nearest to the collision. Percy blinked.

Annabeth pulled the curtain to the side, and with the light entering the room the blush on her face was clearer, but it vanished and she covered her mouth in horror as she saw the scene outside. The others ran up to the window as well. All the girls immediately covered their mouths with their hands like Annabeth, holding back gasps of terror. The guys were completely shocked, and fear the fear Percy knew all too well was in their eyes. The fear of complete and ultimate destruction. Percy was the only one not at the window. He gathered up the courage to approach it with the rest. Frank looked like he was going to be sick, and Leo was looking pale. When Percy took a look himself, he nearly forgot how to even breathe with the shock.

Outside the safety of the cabin, a whole army of crazed monsters and creatures were literally tearing each other's throats out and maiming each other relentlessly. They attacked one another in the worst ways possible, turning anything that moved into dust. The scariest part was the insane killer look in the eyes of the monsters. They had totally lost their minds and only wanted to kill. And among all that insanity, Perci stood alone, her eyes closed and her hands tenderly on her chest, still singing the Song of the Siren.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay recently I received a review on my story about the author's notes mid-way through chapters. I've always thought of those as little bits of trivia(no, not Hecate's Roman form) you should know. But, well, I thought about what this reviewer, RahXephon, wrote about them. Don't get me wrong I completely appreciate all forms of suggestions, criticism and comment about my stories. Truth be told, I guess maybe they can be disruptive to the story. But like I just pointed out, I thought you may need to know these little facts. So, I decided to ask you guys about feedback. If you don't like the extra trivia, leave me a review. Once I get five reviews about this issue, I'll edit and delete off all of those mid-chapter author's notes and transfer them to the end of the chapters or just erase them completely from all previous chapters and you won't have to see anymore of those little notes within the chapters, though you will have to expect a few of '*' next to some facts in the story if I find that you would really need the info about those certain facts okay? Oh by the way, I know last chapter I said I'd reveal why the Big Three Kids were affected within the temple, but you see, in my original draft of that, this chapter, the previous one and the one after were one single chapter, but I was typing at 3+ in the morning and had exams that day. So I had to split the chapter into three since it was too long anyway. I'm sorry. That stuff will be in the next chapter for sure, I promise. Okay, now I'll shut up and let you get to reading. I wonder how many of you guys actually read my boring author's notes anyway…Enjoy.**_

Chapter 9: Demigods and Demititans

Percy was lost for words. Her could not hear a single note of Perci's Siren Song, causing him to realize for the first time that the glass of the cabin windows, despite being thin, was perfectly soundproof, but he could tell her singing the song was the cause of the enemy army's mass civil destruction. It scared him to know that his other self could have such a terrifying power. And all she was doing was singing a lyric-less melody. The sirens' songs of their own world never had this effect.

"How…How could her song cause this…?" Annabeth said unstably, "Even the sirens…in our world couldn't…"

_Wow_, Percy thought, _my girlfriend is so scared she's reading my mind._

Despite thinking that kind of useless thought, he put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders protectively, wanting to shield her from seeing anymore of it. There was no blood involved in all that, but that, for some reason, made it all the more frightening. A second later, Nico drew the curtain back. He leaned against the wall as he slid to the wooden floor.

"That was…horrible…" he said. Nobody dared to disagree. Percy now saw the extent of the melody's power, the power he could not feel, even then. Annabeth was shaking in his arms. It was clear she could sense that haunting power even though there was no sound. He could not.

"Come on Wise Girl," he told his girlfriend, "sit down. I'll get you some water."

Percy helped her to one of the lower bunk beds and she sat down. The others had gotten seated too, just not necessarily on the beds as well. Nico, Hazel, Jason, Thalia and Leo were on the floor while Reyna, Piper and Frank sat on the chairs that were at the table a short distance from the window they saw everything through.

Percy went to the bathroom. He took one of the mugs they used for brushing their teeth and filled it with water from the tap. He made sure the water was purified before he returned to the main room and gave it to Annabeth. For some reason she took it the worst, probably since she had a first-hand experience of a siren's song effects and could not believe what other horrors it could have done to her if Percy had not saved her from it back then.

Everyone had been affected by the scene. It was weird. Leo and the others that were not used to the half-blood world he could understand, but Percy knew the rest had experience in battle. They should have been used to killing monsters. It was possibly another effect of the Siren Song. But Percy was still full of questions he wanted answered. It was getting to him. He needed to know, why was he not as affected as the rest? Why could he not sense anything from the song like the rest? What was that voice he and Jason heard? Why did all the Big Three Kids lose it in the temple? There were more questions than Percy could list. It was driving him nuts, but he kept his mouth shut. He did not need the others to worry about anything else. They had their fighting spirits drained by seeing that scene, so that was out of the question entirely.

"Anyone else want some water?" he asked instead. A few half-hearted 'no's was the reply. He could barely tell who said those.

Then something crackled and a voice came out of the speakers Percy never noticed were at the corners of the main room. The voice was clearly Chyra's.

"Attention campers," her voice said, "Perci has declared it safe to go outside now. Please help out with the clean-up."

The speakers crackled again and became soundless. Percy looked around at the rest. They obviously did not want to stray from where they were. He sighed.

"You guys stay here. I'll go help out okay?" he told them, and before they could protest he opened the cabin door and went outside. That was clearly a stupid move. The moment he stepped into the daylight, Ben appeared from nowhere and slammed the shaft of his spear into Percy's unguarded stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Percy cringed and wrapped his arms around the point of impact. Ben glared at him in unbelievable fury.

"You…you spies caused this!" he accused, grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt, "You summoned the army and forced Perci to use her song! ought to…"

"Ben enough!" Perci's voice called, "I'll handle this."

"But…Jackson…" Ben stammered uneasily, but Perci stopped him from saying anymore. She gave him a light forced smile.

"That was the first time I've ever heard you call me by my first name." she told him, then she grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him away. Percy glanced behind them, and he saw Ben, with an upset expression, looking away from them, and he realized something very important. But if his other self knew it, she was not showing it.

Perci dragged the son of Poseidon all the way to the gigantic lake, then, making use of inhuman strength, she lifted him up and threw him straight into the waters. Percy freaked out as he hit the water surface. A second later, Perci jumped into the lake herself. She grabbed Percy's arm roughly the moment she did so. Percy tensed. He was so surprised by the toss he had forgotten to will himself to get wet. Of course, Perci was dry too, and she could tell.

"I knew it," she said, "no wonder Seria felt something from you. You're linked to the sea aren't you? But you don't have the fighting style of a demititan. You, Percy, are a demigod, am I right?"

"…yeah." Percy answered, not meeting her eyes. Then he shifted his head so that their identical sets of emerald eyes met.

"But please believe me," he pleaded, "my friends and I are not your enemies. You may find this hard to believe, but we are from another world, one where the gods are the good guys and the titans are the bad guys. They are not the gods of this dimension. And I'm actually your parallel counterpart, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Perci's eyes widened in disbelief. She raised her hand as if to slap Percy to get him to stop lying, but she hesitated. She could tell, she could tell he was not lying to her. Her hand landed on Percy's shoulder.

"Do you swear?" she asked, "Do you swear on the River Styx that you are telling the truth Percy? Are you truly not our enemies? If you aren't, swear it, swear it and I'll believe you."

Percy looked at her intently. It was like looking into a mirror. The same kind of worry he always had for his comrades, his friends and family, was reflected in Perci's eyes. He nodded calmly. As he swore, he got the guts to say her name for the first time. "I swear it, Perci. I swear on the River Styx."

Perci let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You're not lying. I'm sorry, for accusing you."

It was Percy's turn to sigh in relief, but still, despite the swear, he had to ask, "I know I swore on the River Styx, but why'd you still believe me Perci? If I was really on this world's gods' side, I could've lied easily."

Perci laughed. A sincere and carefree laugh.

"Honestly I've always believed you guys were not on their side," she told him, "seeing you especially. I could tell that you had no bad intentions, but no one else did. I needed to confirm everything. And besides, the punishment for a false swear on the River Styx, at least in my world, is too terrifying even for the titans and gods. No one is that stupid."

"I see…" Percy replied. He wanted to ask about the Siren Song, but he decided not to. The face she made when Anthony suggested it, it was of pure fear and rejection. She hated that song. And if he asked about it, the Perci he was talking to would probably turn back into that dangerous yet despairing person that wanted to kill him. That person was nothing at all like the Perci now, nothing like the girl he had met after the Moon Fox attack, the one who complained about being too girly and gave them the tour with Ben. They were miles apart.

"Now we'd better get back or they'd start maiming your friends. I doubt you'll want that to happen, especially if loyalty is your fatal flaw like mine." Perci suddenly suggested, and Percy's eyes grew wide. He swam to the surface. Perci gave a giggle or something and followed him. Both got out of the lake completely dry.

They ran back to Camp Chaos's Cabin 13. Believe it or not, many of the demititan campers were already arguing with Percy's friends. Perci took her cap off and fanned her face.

"Seriously I know they're hasty but that was too quick." She commented with irritation in her voice.

"You're really different from battle mode you know?" Percy informed and she shrugged. Then she ran to the scene just as the two parties were busting out swords and other weapons.

"Stop it guys!" she yelled at the told of her voice. All eyes turned to her. Percy came up behind her. The demititans cried out in outrage.

"Perci what are you doing with him?" two girls who looked disturbingly like the Stoll brother simultaneously shouted.

"He and his friends brought that army here! Seria said so!" a Hazel lookalike, what was his name, oh Hansel, exclaimed.

"They're a danger to the camp!" another random camper who was probably a Roman camper's counterpart added. But Perci just waved their comments down.

"You're wrong," she firmly told them, "they are our comrades."

Instantly, every single person there except for the two Percys, demigod or demititan, all exclaimed "WHAT?" all at once. Percy normally would have laughed at something like that, but the situation was obviously serious so he did not. Perci asked everyone to calm down and they did, though slightly reluctantly. Percy was amazed at how she was able to get all the campers to do so, after considering how rowdy and carefree they always seemed. They did have military sense after all.

Perci explained everything to the campers. They were shocked when they heard that Percy and the group were demigods, but after hearing about the other world and Percy's swear on the River Styx, all the demititans put away their weapons.

Then Chyra, Sherry and Rachel came up to the scene. Luckily they had heard Perci's explanation, which seemed to relieve Perci as she probably would not have wanted to repeat it. It was pretty long.

"Alright campers," Sherry said, "for now we have decided to trust the words of the demigods so they will be considered official campers until further notice, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the campers all said at once, then they scattered, though they did give the demigods a few dirty looks as they left. When all of them were gone, Sherry turned to Perci.

"I'm sorry you had to use your song dear," she said with a sad tone, "but we truly had no choice then."

"It's okay Sherry." Perci replied compassionately, "So long as no one was affected."

The demigods all went silent. They had been affected to some extent. They did not know how or why, but they were affected. The song had left them all feeling depressed and devoid of fighting spirit. Only after the song ended did they go back to normal. Or at least, Percy hoped they had. He had not been affected at all, so he was not so sure. He once again wondered why…then he made a crazy guess. The Curse of Achilles! He still had it! Maybe that was what kept him safe from the Siren's Song the whole time!

But…hang on…earlier, during the fight, he had been seriously injured. It was only one injury, but it was not on his Achilles spot. So why did the nymph's weapon penetrate his skin while he was under the curse? Could it have been the poison? Percy groaned as more unanswered questions popped into his head. He was really biting off more than he could chew!

"Percy? Percy? PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, shocking the son of Poseidon from his thoughts. Everyone was staring at him.

"Huh? What's everyone looking at?" he asked stupidly. Duh, he spaced out while they were talking of course they'd be looking at him. But that was not the case.

"What's wrong? Why are you shivering?" Thalia asked with concern in her voice. Percy was taken aback. He quickly stared down at his hands. The Hunter was right, he was shivering. His hands were trembling violently, like he was near freezing. The skin on his hands seemed to be losing colour too. Something was definitely wrong. Perci gasped in realization.

"Oh no, did he get poisoned earlier?" she demanded. Jason told her what happened. Once she got confirmation, she once again dragged Percy in the direction of the lake. This time Percy resisted a lot less than he did earlier. The rest followed. Perci however, did not stop upon reaching the lake. Instead she jumped straight into the blue waters without an instant's hesitation with Percy's arm still hooked around hers. She swam deep into the lake, until she came to an underwater cave. She pulled Percy, who for some was beginning to find breathing hard, into the cave and amazingly, it was dry inside except for a sort of spring at the end of it. Perci took Percy to it and he saw that the water was literally crystal clear. It was possible to see every single detail of the lake under the water surface. It was also slightly glowing.

"This is the camp's best healing spot," Perci explained, "we keep it here so enemies wouldn't find it. Get in. The water can heal anything. The poisoning will be cured once you enter."

Percy did as she commanded. He stepped into the water. But the moment his shoe touched the surface, his entire body began to burn. He jumped back in shock and looked at his lookalike for an explanation. Then he realized his Achilles spot was throbbing. Perci groaned.

"You have a spell or something cast on you don't you?" she asked. Percy answered with a nod. He told her about the curse. She face-palmed at the mention of it.

"Your world has it too." She said rolling her eyes, "And you say it's supposed to protect you demigods? That curse is one of the most deadly curses to demititans and it cannot be gained by bathing in the Styx. That's just suicide for us. Go figure."

Percy would have laughed if they were in a different situation. Perci was probably the funniest girl he had ever met. However, she was him, or at least his mirror image, and Annabeth would kill him if he said that, so he decided to keep that little fact to himself. It was also partially due to embarrassment. He himself could never be that funny and yet the girl version of him could. Epic fail. But that was not the problem. Percy could feel whatever was left of the powerful poison spreading in him. If he could not heal himself in the spring, what could he do?

Worried that he might not be able to help out the rest if the poison slowed him down, he made a stupid choice. He once again stepped closer to the healing lake. Perci shouted in protest as she guessed what he was about to do. She reached out to pull him back, but he moved quickly so she would not have that chance. He dived into the healing spring, ignoring Perci's screaming protests.

He immediately felt the intense burning sensation of the waters fighting against the Curse of Achilles. He could not breathe at all. It was like trying to get the Curse of Achilles and bathing in the Styx all over again. But he forced himself to stay submerged. He could feel the poison in his bloodstream burning away as well. He forced himself to stay as he was until he could feel that the poison was all gone. Once it was, he broke the surface and took in several deep breaths. He was wet despite not willing to be, and his skin was steaming as he crawled out of the spring, coughing out what felt like boiling water. Perci lugged him out of the spring completely and then doused him with normal lake water. Steam filled the cave as the colder water hit his skin.

"Yikes are you crazy? You could've died in there with a curse of all things on you!" Perci shouted, clearly freaking out, "What in Kronos's name were you thinking you moron?"

"My friends, and the way back home." Percy answered. "If the poison slows my combat skills, and we end up needing to fight to get back home and stop Gaia from carrying whatever insane plan she has for our world, which by the way was the reason we were all sent here, I'll be a burden to everyone else. And I can't let that happen."

Perci's eyes widened, in admiration or plain disbelief, Percy could not tell. His counterpart let out a sigh and gave him a supporting look.

"Well, looks like we are the same person after all. I would have done the same." She told him. They both smiled. Maybe the demigod-demititan thing was overrated from the start. After all, they were all half-bloods. Now, all Percy had to do was get the other demititans to believe that.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I think this chapter was a little messed up personally. In the original draft Percy and the demigods explained everything in front of the camp council, with ended up like something out of my history book. A little too intense. That was probably why the original became so long…I think I was reading about Hitler or Stalin when I first thought of this chapter in particular. O_O **_

_**Anyways, remember the feedback on the mid-chapter notes. I would seriously appreciate it since I really want to make everything as enjoyable as possible for you awesome people who read my story. And yeah saying "Enjoy!" is kinda like my catchphrase here. And one last note, if you like the idea of the original draft chapter, add that in any reviews that you may feel like leaving and maybe I'll do a chapter rewrite. I won't be deleting this version, I'll just write "Re: Chapter 9" on the next chapter and write out the original draft. I feel like doing it because the base idea for both versions are very different, which has never happened before for my published stories. XD **_

_**One last note to a certain reviewer:**_

_**darkhairandgreeneyes: I found your username interesting because you're the first person to describe how you could look in your username! Haha! And I was editing this as I saw your latest review and wow, you guessed pretty accurately. As mentioned earlier, the original revealation(sp?) was far more intense than this one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay I got my feedback, though I still don't know why two of you chose to send it by PM instead of a review(you know who you are) but I don't really care. Anyway, the author's note-chapter has been deleted and replaced already. If you did not see it, don't worry. It was important then but not anymore now that my mind has been put at ease. For those who did see it and gave me the feedback, here's the report. You guys don't really seem to care about the mid-chapter author notes, but I think I'll be deleting the longer ones from the previous chapters. As for the case of the posting of the original chapter, no one seems interested, well, except for one reviewer that is, so I'll just carry on with the story. I'm sorry to the one who wanted to read the original draft. So here it is, chapter 10! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10: War Meeting

"I believe the poison should be removed?" Sherry asked when the two Percys returned from Percy's deluxe poison-removal-acid-bath. His skin was still slightly red and steaming from that. Annabeth immediately gasped when her grey eyes saw him.

"What in Hades did you do?" she exclaimed, then giving the Camp Chaos's members an apologetic glance as Chyra's face went sour with the Underworld god's name. Perci sighed and, stabbing a thumb over her shoulder at Percy behind her, told the son of Poseidon's friends all about how brilliantly stupid he had been, diving into the healing spring with the Curse of Achilles cast on him, even after her multiple, frantic warnings. All the time she explained she spoke in a mocking British accent, and Chyra, with much irritation, lectured the daughter of Oceanus on the spot to stop her habit of insulting people with that accent. Perci obviously let most of the lecture slip by. In the meantime, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all gave Percy a punch each.

"OW!" he protested, "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" all three exclaimed angrily.

"Wasn't it bad enough you had to bathe in the Styx?" Nico yelled, "This seems twice as painful! Your skin is still steaming!"

"Shut it Death Boy it was your idea!" Thalia screamed. They started arguing as the daughter of Athena turned back to her boyfriend.

"How stupid can you get?" she shouted at Percy, who face-palmed. He walked a few feet away from them.

"Guys calm down," he told them, "you know I had to do it. I couldn't risk dying from the poison if we end up having to fight."

"If you have the same kind of luck as I do," Perci commented, "you were risking death just jumping into the healing spring with the curse on you."

"It's not removed is it?" Percy asked, completely off-subject. Perci rolled her eyes and answered 'no'. Annabeth gave him another punch for that. Again he muttered an 'ow' and rubbed his arm.

"With that settled, I need you demigods to come to the Big House later. Perci, you too." Sherry announced. Before anyone could ask why Perci told her that she'd take charge. Sherry nodded once, then left with Chyra, who still seemed annoyed for the British-accent-explanation Perci gave.

"So what's this about?" Piper asked. Perci's demeanor changed from her carefree one to the serious, militarist one. She took of her cap and used it to fan her face.

"When Sherry uses that tone," she said, "it only means one thing. We are all to attend a war conference with the camp council. There, the camp will decide whether we truly can trust you guys. If we do, let's just say we'll be coming to an agreement."

"Sounds similar to what we do at our camp huh Jason?" Reyna commented. The son of Jupiter grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I don't like the sound of this for some reason…" Frank said. Leo patted him on the back, stating that he should not worry. Apparently, if they were going to die, they would die together. Frank and Hazel both seemed to turned green at that. Clearly Leo's little speech was not a good one. The rest of the demigods were looking disturbed too.

"Don't worry guys," Perci said in a more cheerful tone all of a sudden, "we'll be fine. I completely trust Percy, so I trust the rest of you as well. I'm sure it would be fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Great. Doing stupid things is Percy's specialty." Thalia commented.

"Leo's the same." Piper pointed out.

"Hey!" the insulted protested. The rest took that chance to laugh. Perci placed her cap back on her head. She told them to return to their cabin and wash up before heading over to the meeting venue. She told them not to be later than an hour or Sherry would destroy them. And she clearly was not joking. Percy felt very lucky his own mom was not that kind of person. He wondered how Perci could handle it all. Then again, his lookalike did grow up in a dimension filled with war, destruction and horrifying fashion statements.

The demigods headed back to the cabin. Hazel gave a glance at the crystal number 13 above the door momentarily, then turned away. She inched closer to Nico. It was understandable, since they were siblings. Percy could not help but think of Bianca when he thought that. He remembered that Perci said the kid that was probably Nico's counterpart, a child of Iapetus, was a girl named Nicolette and she had a brother, but his name was Hansel. The name did not sound anything like 'Bianca'. It probably meant that guy was Hazel's counterpart. So what did happen to Bianca's counterpart. Come to think of it, Percy realized that many of the demigods who had died on quests were not present, unless he counted Lucy, Luke's counterpart. Did they all die in battle like in their world? That was likely.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy said when they all entered the cabin, "What do you think Bianca and some of the others might be in this world?"

His girlfriend seemed slightly surprised, but she got over that pretty quickly. Percy suspected that she had either been thinking about that herself, or she just guessed he might ask something like that. She pulled him over to a more private corner in the cabin and continued the conversation from there.

"I'm not so sure about Bianca," Annabeth said, "since I barely knew her even in our world. But you're also right Percy, I haven't seen any of those who died during quests. I believe they've all been killed in this world too. What's worse is that the gods were probably the ones who did it. It's not a good feeling Percy. I want to stop the fighting in this world."

Percy pulled her into a hug as he felt the same way. She looked like she needed it. Normally she would retaliate due to her pride, but she did not. Instead she let Percy hug her, like when they saw Perci's Siren Song wreck havoc on the invading army. Annabeth must have been thinking the same thing. All the demigods have felt uncomfortable since they fell into the parallel dimension. Percy kept wondering why. He decided to ask one of the demitians or counselors once they got to the meeting. Maybe they knew something.

"Hey you lovebirds," Thalia called, "you should hurry. Perci may have said an hour but it's still better not to waste any time."

Percy and Annabeth pulled back from the hug and blushed. To think they would get caught by the Hunter of all people. But she was right. So the two exchanged another quick glance before disappearing into the respective changing rooms. Percy changed quickly. The clothes he had on had burn scars on them. The fresh shirt and jeans felt far more comfortable. He checked his pocket for Riptide. He had only used it twice since they had fallen into that world, and for some reason it had seemed to become heavier by a bit. It felt slightly off, but Percy ignored it, not realizing the problem it could cause.

A few minutes later, the demigods assembled in the living room of the cabin. Percy noted the structure of the wooden building. It seemed more like a house than your average camp cabin now that he thought about it. But those thoughts only lasted about three seconds.

"Are we all ready?" Jason asked and the rest of the group nodded in unison. Percy noted that Jason was far more commanding than he could ever be. He was one of the leaders of a military-like demigod camp after all. Then again, Camp Chaos had proven to be pretty military-like too. It came as a surprise considering how carefree everyone had been up until the invasion.

"Should we go now? We still have some time left." Frank asked. Reyna shook her head at him.

"Even if we do have time," she pointed out, "we aren't completely trusted by the demititans. It would be better to get there as soon as possible. We may want to leave the weapons behind too."

"What? But what if they decide we're a threat?" Annabeth exclaimed, thinking of all possibilities as usual, "We would be unable to defend ourselves."

"It's the rules of war meetings Annabeth," Reyna replied coolly, but pronouncing the daughter of Athena's name some restriction, like it pained her to say her name or something, "to gain their trust we have to do everything we can. And in the event that they do not trust us, we'll let Percy do the talking."

"What? Me?" Percy exclaimed,though he himself thought that his reaction was a little overly-dramatic. The weird looks his friends gave him was proof of that. He took a deep breath before asking, "Why me?"

"Are you that stupid Seaweed Brain?" Thalia said, and Percy twitched in annoyance. Only Annabeth was allowed to call him that, no one else, even if that person was his cousin, but he decided against saying anything.

"Perci, the girl Perci, already trusts you," Thalia continued, "and she is clearly a higher-ranked camper than most. You and her are currently the best chances of trust between our two groups."

"…fine." Percy said, giving in, but the ominous feeling he had gotten ever since they arrived still bugged him. He decided it was time to ask them.

"Hey guys," he said slowly and carefully, "you know, since we came to this dimension I've been feeling…strange. Like someone's watching me from afar and about to do something that I'm not gonna like. Have you guys felt anything like that too?"

Silence was what followed his little announcement. The demigods' expressions were all unreadable. Then Jason spoke up.

"I have been feeling the same thing." He admitted, "The feeling is very intense. I don't know what to make of it."

"Me too." Nico said, "But it's only a minor feeling. Nothing intense."

"I'm on the same page as Death Boy." Thalia agreed. Hazel also gave a nod to signify that she felt it. Annabeth shook her head. She had had not such feeling. Neither had the rest of the demigods. It was only the Big Three Kids. Just like in the temple.

"So it's us kids of the Big Three huh?" Nico commented. No response from the others provided a pretty good answer.

"We should ask the demititans about it. Maybe they know." Piper suggested. There seemed to be no other alternative, so that was the agreed choice of action. Then they all did a final check of themselves, all placing their weapons on the couch. Percy prayed that Riptide would stay out of his pocket until the meeting was over. After confirming everyone did that, they left the cabin. Seria was waiting for them outside. The dragon eyed Percy carefully.

"So you are Poseidon's son," she said, and Percy nodded, "I should've known when I sensed the sea in your blood. It is different from Lord Oceanus's."

"I despise Poseidon, kept me as a slave for centuries. But do not be alarmed, Perci has told me everything. I'm here to escort you to the Big House. Sherry is a little…paranoid that you will be attacked by other campers. But mark my words, son of Poseidon, if you of all people do anything to harm this camp, I will make sure even your soul is destroyed when I kill you."

Percy gulped. "Got it."

Then Seria lowered her wing and gestured to the demigods to hop aboard. Sure, getting on a huge dragon that hates his father(sort of) that just threatened him to death and soul destruction was not something Percy wanted to do, but he obviously had no choice. Seria was right. Especially after seeing Ben's fierce side, he knew that a lot of campers would be willing to tear them limb from limb. Getting on the dragon's back was safer than walking despite the short distance.

Thalia was still the most hesitant. Her fear of heights was seriously something she needed to get over. But she managed to get on, though she had to cling onto her brother, her younger brother, for the entire short flight. Kind of sad for a Hunter of Artemis. Not that Percy would ever tell her that.

They arrived at the Big House in record time. One by one the demigods jumped off. Once they were all off, Seria told them to knock on the door. Just like that. Leo was the closest for some reason, so he did the knocking, which almost morphed into a knock-knock joke but luckily Piper shut him up before any damage was done. The door then opened to reveal someone the demigods have never met before. It was a guy who was well-built and he was clearly not happy about seeing them. However, Percy recognized the guy's face. That look was unmistakable. This was Clarisse La Rue's counterpart.

"So you're here demigods. Try anything funny and none of us will save you." He said. He was a little more…controlled than Clarisse in Percy's opinion. Clarisse would have erupted at them and tried to skewer them on sight.

"We won't," Percy said, cursing his ADHD, "we left our weapons in our cabin."

The Clarisse lookalike narrowed his eyes dangerously, but said nothing and led them to the meeting room on the second floor. He opened a large metal door and they all walked in. There, the demigods were surprised to see some very curious characters at the meeting table. Aside from who they did expect, meaning Sherry, Chyra, Perci, Ben and some other campers and mortal commando parents, there were a few people Percy never thought he would see at a demititan camp. Hecate, goddess of magic. Morpheus, god of dreams. Melinoe, goddess of ghosts. And Khione, goddess of snow.

Annabeth let out a silent gasp. So did Thalia and Nico. Percy could not blame them. After all, this was the demititan camp. That would mean these gods were on the side of the titans. Percy recalled the Titan War with Kronos and his minions. Hecate and Morpheus had supported Kronos then. It was logical to think that they would be there. Melinoe would also be understandable, since she pretty much hates Zeus and her job. But Khione was a big surprise. Annabeth had told Percy about all the gods and goddesses. Never has Khione shown any interest in the titans' side. That was not a very good sign.

"Welcome demigods. Are you surprised by our presence?" Hecate asked in a calm voice. Percy felt himself and all the demigods flinch at her voice. Melinoe, who looked a little different from how she looked like when Percy last encountered her in the Underworld, more…solid, gave a gentle laugh.

"Of course they would be Hecate dear." She said in a haunting voice, "We are gods in a demititan camp after all."

"Hecate, Melinoe, please just shut up. We have serious business at hand." Sherry said.

"Sherry is correct," said a man who looked exactly like Annabeth's dad, (probably Anthony's dad"We are here to discuss the threat of the gods and whether these kids should be trusted."

Beside him, Percy felt Annabeth stiffen. He could not blame her. He had felt the same way when he first met Sherry. She was completely different from his own mom, but he knew that, by right, they were pretty much the same person. That was a feeling he could have easily lived without.

"We will not tolerate any lies or such demigods, so we expect the absolute truth when it comes to your explanations." Khione added.

"We kinda planned to do that already." Percy mumbled. Annabeth elbowed him and Khione frowned more than she already was. Once again, Percy cursed his ADHD.

"I will ignore your insolence boy," she told him in a cold and harsh tone, "since demigods do have more serious cases of ADHD than the average demititan. But I, we all, have our limits. So do not push it."

Percy only dared to nod. Something told him that the snow goddess would have to start standing in line for the "Kill Percy if he does something wrong and/or suspicious" privilege. And he suspected that her method of killing will not at all be to his liking, since it probably included either the most extreme case of frostbite ever, or being frozen solid and broken into pieces. The choice of gaining the trust of the camp was seriously needed if he wanted to avoid all that.

"Alright then," Chyra said, with her boots on the table top in a very rude manner, "our godly companions will first introduce us all, then they will explain why they are here. Following that, demigods, you are to also introduce yourselves and tell us exactly how you ended up here."

The demigods all nodded nervously as Hecate stood.

"Well as demigods, you should know who we all are," she told the demigods, "but for the mortal group, this is Sherry Jackson, as you all already know. She is our camp's current head director and head combat instructor. Chyra Bay, our otherworldy activities director. Perci Jackson, daughter of Ocenaus and Sherry as well as our top fighter.

The three who already knew us gave approving nods. Hecate continued.

"Clark La Rue, son of Atlas, our armory manager and weapons specialist." The Clarisse lookalike.

"Benjamin, or Ben, son of Peres, our trainee combat instructor." Ben glared at Percy.

"Than and Jaslyn Grace, children of Kronos, along with Nicolette di Angelo and Hansel Levesque, children of Iapetus. All are the next best fighters after Perci and head council members of camp." The four mentioned gave nods. Percy was very surprised at Jaslyn's seriousness, considering the impression he first had of her. Jason looked like he was thinking about that too. At the same time, Thalia, Nico and Hazel all looked nervous meeting their counterparts for the first time.

"Felix Chase, our secondary activities director and physical educational trainer." Annabeth's dad's lookalike.

"Yuan Nakamura, our culture and language instructor." Percy could not help but gasp. Nakamura…meaning the man was Ethan Nakamura's father. That would mean that the girl next to him was…

"Eiko Nakamura, daughter of Themis and Yuan, our main judge and expert on exposing spies. She will be the one assessing you all later." She had both eyes intact.

Hecate continued with introductions. Many of them were mortal parents who Percy did not recognize or even know of. Others were Roman campers, evident from Jason and Reyna's slight fidgeting. Rachel was also present, but she stayed in a corner and practically acknowledged no one. Percy resisted the urge to ask her what was wrong.

Soon, the several introductions were over. That kind of time-consuming thing normally would have been boring to Percy, but the tension in the room was too heavy for him to even think that. Hecate finished with a quick reminder of who she and the other gods were before sitting down.

"Thank you Hecate." Sherry said with her chin set on her interlocked fingers while her elbows rested gently on the table top. She turned her attention to the demigods and requested their personal introductions and explanation. Percy and Jason both stood up at once. They carried out the introductions together, then they began to explain everything, not leaving out any detail. How they arrived, what or who could have caused it, their meeting with Perci, the strange sensations they have been feeling…all of that. The camp council members all had their eyes on them, not interrupting at all until Jason proclaimed that they were finished. Yuan looked over to his daughter, asking for her feedback.

"No lies were in that story. It's all completely true." She confirmed. Woah. Human, no demititan, lie detector. Percy did not see that coming.

"Understood," Sherry said, standing up, "now, standard procedure. Demigods, do any of you have any questions before we proceed?"

Two questions were asked. Why were the gods present and what were the strange sensations the Big Three kids have been feeling. Morpheus answered the first.

"The four of us have never accepted the gods' plans," he explained in a commanding voice, "we realized that world destruction would do no one any good. So we joined the titans' side to stop them. They still are our family and we want to prevent them from making a mistake they will likely regret should they have that chance. Besides, the major gods never cared for us minor gods anyway. This way we would also have a chance of getting them to be fair to us."

"Actually there are other gods who are on the titans' side besides us," Melinoe continued, "though there are a few like Nemesis, who remain a neutral party. Still, most of the gods are only interested in mass murder or ruling the world by destroying it. Personally I never see how that works. As the goddess of ghosts, I converse with the dead and honestly I do not want my domain to become overcrowded."

"As for the second question, I think I should answer." Chyra announced, standing up and shifting to Sherry's side.

"In case you didn't know," the activities director told the demigods, "I actually am from your world. The world where the gods rule. I was a normal mortal girl until I turned fifteen, which was when I started being able to see through the Mist of that world."

"What? I thought clear-sighted mortals were born with the ability." Percy commented. Chyra shook her head.

"It isn't always like that. Certain people are…late bloomers, such as myself. But that is beside the point. I have no idea how I ended up in this world actually. Could be due to my being similar to Chiron the hero trainer, but who knows? I simply woke up one morning to find myself sleeping on one of the beds in the Big House of this camp. I was seventeen then."

As Chyra spoke her eyes darted around the room, as if searching for the answers she had wanted to know about since that time. She paused for a split second, probably recalling how she felt when she arrived in the strange parallel world.

"Anyway," she continued, "I learnt the ways of this world, and all about the intense war going on. There isn't a Mist in this world. All mortals know everything and can see everything. All living creatures are involved. I quite fancied this world since all mortals were like me and no one thought me to be a crazy teenager with an overly active imagination. It wasn't as if I could return to my world anyway. I wanted to stay and help somehow, but I am unable to fight due to a certain condition from young, so instead I stayed here as the activities director. It has been a pretty good life."

"And how does that relate to the weird feelings the Big Three Kids have been dealing with?" Nico asked. Chyra folded her arms over her chest.

"That is the thing Nico," she replied, "none of us know for sure. I have felt something similar to what the boys described to us sometime during my stay in this dimension, but it went away rather quickly. I suspect it to be a sense of supernaturally activated homesickness, simply put. With their strong auras, it is highly likely that the children of the Big Three will feeling it more easily. You boys"-she turned to Percy and Jason-"fainted while in the Eclipse Temple did you not? The temple is one for worshipping titans, who are your enemies in your world. It will never feel natural for you. It also means that the two of you have auras stronger than the rest, as the others remained conscious, likely because you two have the largest roles to play in this history that is being written right now."

"Great…" both guys groaned. Percy was far from happy with that piece of news. As if fate was not cruel enough, making him the one that had to make the most important choice in the Titan War at Manhattan. What else could be riding on his shoulders?

Chyra laughed at their lack of enthusiasm. She asked it that answered their question. Jason admitted that it barely did much but it was good enough for the moment. Satisfied, Chyra sat back down, booted feet back on the table top. Sherry asked if there were any more questions. Percy could think of a lot, but he decided to save them. The answer was 'no'.

"Alright, now on to business." Sherry announced, "What is it you demigods plan to do? I want to hear my daughter's counterpart's answer especially."

"M-Mine?" Percy stammered as all eyes turned to him, "May I ask why ma'am?"

"You managed to again my daughter's trust, a near impossible feat that few have accomplish within such a short time." Sherry answered, receiving a pout from Perci, "so I believe that your answer will be the most truthful out of all of you."

Percy glanced at his friends for support. Annabeth's fingers slipped into his hand, and she squeezed it comfortingly. Thalia and Nico gave him approving nods. Percy then turned to the others with a questioning look.

"In war meetings, do what the commanding party says." Jason told him with a smile. Reyna was scowling, but she shrugged as Jason said that, so the son of Poseidon took that as agreement with the son of Jupiter.

"And we're pretty much useless here." Leo said, "We only just fell into the half-blood world, literally."

No one laughed at his joke. But Percy did feel better. Less nervous at least. He turned back to Sherry. Through the corner of his eye he noticed Perci smiling hopefully at him.

"Well, um, Sherry," he began, "I don't know about the others, but personally I want to get myself and everyone back to our world safe and sound, so we can save our camps from the threat of Gaia and whatever it is she's planning."

"I see…" Sherry started, but she was cut off.

"That isn't all is it son of Poseidon?" Eiko suddenly said, raising her voice slightly. Everyone turned to her.

"You aren't lying, that much is clear, but you have an unstable feel about you." She informed, "You are trying hide something even from yourself. Please tell us ALL your convictions. What you truly want to do during your stay in this world. Just getting home is not the only thing is it? Tell us and I will decide whether you all should be killed or not. That's how it works in Camp Chaos."

Percy went silent. Eiko's little speech was not something he expected. Then again, he did not expect some gods to be at the meeting either. So he hid his surprise the best he could. All eyes were on him again, and he was not enjoying the attention.

"Hey Percy!" the daughter of Oceanus yelled. Percy turned to her direction in confusion, and a ball of water hit him directly in the face. Of course he did not get wet due to his heritage, but he was a little annoyed all the same.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, "Perci what the heck was that for?"

Behind him, the demigods tried not to laugh. Even a few of the Camp Chaos council members were smirking. Perci let out a hearty laugh and threw another one at him. "To remind you!"

"Hey stop it!" Percy protested.

"You're me right? Then speak up. I hate crowds too but they don't exactly go away when you stare at them and feel nervous."

_You're not the one with his friends' lives on the line…_, Percy thought. But then he straightened. "Fine. I tell you."

"I wanted to keep this somewhat a secret, but I want to help end the war in this world, like how Chyra said she wanted to. Even if they are from this world and not ours, the gods are still, well, the gods, and we're demigods. How can we sit by quietly and watch the gods destroy everything? My fatal flaw is loyalty, so this was something I could not ignore. I did not want to say anything because I was afraid you all at Camp Chaos would not believe me then think we were on the gods' side. I was afraid that would lead to our execution and if that happened we could not only not help your world, but ours as well. And also, I want to find out who that voice was."

"Voice?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. Percy looked over to Jason, who stepped forward.

"If I may say so," he said, "after Percy and I both lost consciousness at the temple, we both heard a mysterious voice calling out to us and telling us to leave. I'm not so sure if it was a male or female voice, and I do not really understand the message, but Percy and I confirmed it with each other when we woke up in the infirmary, so we know it wasn't a dream."

Suddenly the room seemed to get colder. Piper began shivering. Chyra gasped. "What on Earth…?"

Rachel inhaled very loudly and everyone's attention was drawn to her. She had been so silent Percy had nearly forgotten she was even there. But in any case, something was happening to her. Her hands flew to her head and she groaned in agony.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Jaslyn shouted, grabbing the oracle's shoulders. Rachel did not answer and just gripped her head harder.

"Rachilliane! Speak to us! I cannot heal you if I do not know what is wrong!" Hecate exclaimed. Rachel cautiously opened one eye, though even that simple action seemed to that a lot out of her.

"Something…calling…Perseus Jackson…Jason…Grace…" she managed and the two boys both widened their eyes in shocked confusion, "…needs to…borrow my body…ugh…

She collapsed right after that. Jaslyn caught her and then glared daggers at the two whose names were mentioned.

"You…" she growled, but Eiko stopped her.

"Take a good look at Rachel before you start your accusations Jaslyn." The daughter of Themis told her. Jaslyn looked back at Rachel, everyone did. She was glowing in several different colours at once. Then she floated back to a standing position, eyes still closed. Once she was upright, those eyes opened, but they were not her own. Her eyes looked like the night sky, black and dotted with stars. When she spoke, time seemed to have stopped. Collective gasps were heard once the Camp Chaos Council heard her words.

"Greetings, Camp Chaos and demigods. I am Chaos."

_**Author's note:**_

_**Today I'm not gonna ask for forgiveness that I'm late. Mainly because I have no excuse this time. I was actually surprised. I got hit by a car once, got banned from computer use a few times, badly injured my wrist another time, and the reason I did not update lately this time was because I was just plain lazy. So I'll say I'm sorry for being late, but I understand if you don't forgive me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:**_

_**Damn…I am not happy. Not at all. I'm actually starting to lose motivation for this story! DAMN DAMN DAMN! WHAT'S GOING ON! I love this story how could I be losing it? Noooooooo! Someone please do something! I'm going to try and finish writing, but if I lose motivation I'll end up writing horribly! I don't want that to happen! Please help me!**_

_**(By the way, what's a Mary-Sue?)**_

Chapter 11: A Quest from Chaos

"C-Chaos? Impossible! Lady Chaos vanished long ago!" Chyra exclaimed without thinking. Rachel, no Chaos, turned to her and requested that she calm down and let her explain. Chyra turned to Eiko, looking desperate, but the daughter of Themis nodded her head. That was all anyone needed to see. Chaos was the real deal.

Percy could not believe it. To think that the eldest and possibly the most powerful goddess in history has appeared before them by possessing Chaos Rachel's body. The oracle's normal-turned-universal eyes scanned the room, until her gaze landed on Percy and the demigods. Percy felt her gaze locked on him, and their eyes met. He felt exposed and scared. It was as if Chaos was looking straight into his very being, his whole life, his past, present, future. His family and friends. His destiny and every choice he ever made and was going to make. It was hard not to shiver just slightly. Then Percy felt a minor shiver beside him. He did not have to look to know that Jason was feeling the same things he was feeling.

"Percy Jackson and Jason Grace of the gods' world." Chaos's haunting voice said slowly and the two stiffened at once. Those starry eyes examined them thoroughly and Percy felt like a deer caught in headlights. He knew that even if he wanted to run, he could never escape this goddess.

Chaos held up her, actually Rachel's, hand. "Do not fear demigods. I am merely here to guide you. Nothing more."

"G-Guide us, Lady Chaos?" Jason asked, his voice clearly shaking. Percy risked a glance at him. He looked pale but he had a brave face put up. Percy then snuck another glance at the rest. Reyna, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were in the same state as Jason, but the rest were obviously terrified and unsure of what to do. Percy hoped he did not look at badly scared as they did, even though he believed he felt fear that was at least fifty times greater than theirs. Chaos ignored all that though, simply nodding at Jason's question. But before she had another chance to explain, Hecate cut in.

"With all due respect Lady Chaos," she said quickly but as politely as she could manage, "I wish to ask; you are here to guide these children? Why now? You have remained hidden for centuries, and yet you came yourself for this?"

"You are Hecate, Greek minor goddess of Magic correct?" Chaos asked without turning towards the one she was speaking to, her gaze still locked on Percy and Jason, though Percy was really hoping she would look away from them. He already looked away once and looking back at those still-staring-mystical eyes seemed even worse the second time his own eyes met with them, like they were questioning his as to why he looked away at all. Anyway, Hecate gulped slightly before she answered with a forced, "Yes."

"I see," Chaos continued, "now to answer you."

Chaos finally broke away from anyone's gaze and looked out one of the few windows in the room. Neither Percy and Jason could help heaving a quiet sigh of relief. If Chaos noticed it, she did not show it. However, Khione was glaring at them disapprovingly. Then the primordial goddess began her explanations.

She told everyone about why she went into hiding in the first place. Apparently, around the time of Camp Chaos's creation, Chaos found a large remainder of her dimensional powers had gone crazy, and caused the creation of a second dimension. The gods' dimension.

"Wait," Annabeth cut in, shock written all over her face, "you mean our dimension was just an accident? A fake?"

"Annabeth!" Reyna exclaimed at her, but Chaos waves it off. Reyna backs down as Perci gave an amused whistle, evidently uncaring about the whole scene before her. In fact, she was reading a sports magazine she appeared to have pulled out of thin air. Percy was both amazed and perplexed at her actions. She seemed to be the only one who dared to completely ignore the goddess's presence. Sherry's eyes widened.

"Perci Samantha Jackson what in Kronos's name are you doing?" she exclaimed at her daughter with fury. Percy flinched at the middle name. Perci groaned a groan of absolute irritation and defiance. She looked up from her magazine and shouted, "I'm reading Sherry!"

A few gasped at her. Apparently such behavior was unusual for her.

"Perci! Lady Chaos is…" Sherry started but was cut off.

"Is what?" Perci interrupted rudely, "Is she going to tell us something completely worthless and cost our camp a few more lives?"

"Perci! What are…" Sherry scolded but was cut off again, this time by the goddess.

"No Sherry Jackson," Chaos suddenly said, "your daughter, and only your daughter, has the right to speak about me like this."

She turns to Perci who finally placed the magazine down. "I am aware that I caused what happened before daughter of Oceanus, but I want to compensate for that event. This is the only way I can do so."

Perci said nothing and continued her glaring at the goddess. Then she stood up, picked up her magazine and headed for the door. On the way out, she nudged Percy. "I don't want to listen to this woman. You fill me in later okay Percy?"

With that the son of Poseidon's counterpart left the room. Sherry turned to apologize about Perci's strange behavior, but Chaos told her that she did not mind. Percy guessed that the two have had some form of history, but how was that possible when this was Chaos's first appearance in decades? Chaos provided no answers for that question, making Percy all the more confused, and she instead requested that everyone return their attention to her unfinished explanation.

According to Chaos, Percy's world was the second dimension, the one that was never meant to exist. Percy did not know about the others, but he felt more uneasy and upset than ever before at that. Did that mean he and everyone else he knew from his world were just fakes? Copies of a mistake Chaos made long ago? These thoughts caused him mental turmoil, but he forced himself to keep quiet about it and hear the rest of the full story.

Chaos went on. She told everyone about the link between the two dimensions. A link that, if ever broken or destroyed, would cause the destruction of both worlds. Percy gulped noiselessly. The link was created when Chaos discovered how fragile the original world was compared to the accidental copy, its purpose to transfer energy to and fro between the worlds to sustain the balance between the opposing worlds.

"Opposing?" Frank interrupted, "What do you mean…er…Lady Chaos?"

"I'm sure you have realized Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Chaos said, and Percy flinched. Frank was a son of Mars, as in Ares? No way! He was too different from Clarisse. Although Annabeth did say that the Roman counterparts of the gods were slightly different from their Greek forms…

"People, supernaturals, monsters, situations, everything is reversed between the dimensions." The primordial goddess pointed out, "The souls of living beings and the energies that flow in this world are the same as your world's, but other appearances and such are reversed. An example would be yourself Frank Zhang, have you not met Frankie Zhang of this world yet?"

"Um, no." Frank said. Chaos actually looked surprised. Chyra hurriedly told her that there was not a Frankie Zhang in their camp. 

"I see. I must have gotten the timeline mixed up. Anyway, back to business." Chaos said and a few people smiled a little, easing up the tension in the room.

Once again, Chaos went back to her story. Percy was hoping that no one else would interrupt, because he desperately wanted to know why Perci was so upset with Chaos. Chaos explained that with the demigods' arrival into the original world, the link was disrupted. Gaia of their world had caused more problems than she could possibly handle if the demigods could not find a way to repair the link and return to their world. Energies from the second world were not supposed to enter the first, nor were energies from the first to enter the second, at least not without the usual transferring and replacement of them. Such happenings were traumatizing to the link as it would have to force far more energy than it was used to. Once the link breaks completely, not only would the demigods be stuck with no return, but the two worlds would end up colliding and absolutely everything would be reduced to nothingness.

"So what do we do? How can we stop that from happening?" Percy shouted demandingly. All eyes turned to him, expressions ranging from shock, disbelief, awe and admiration all directed at him. He felt uncomfortable with the attention as he always did, but for once he paid little heed to that. After all, what they were facing was far worse than everything he had ever gone through combined. Chaos drifted over to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"I knew you would ask such a thing, dear son of Poseidon," she told him in her haunting voice, "it is impossible to repair the link on your own. This is why I came. I alone can repair it. But I need all of you to find me."

"F-Find you?" Percy asked as his shoulders tensed.

"Yes." Chaos replied, a sudden urgency in her voice as she gripped Percy's shoulders, "After your world's creation I knew I could no longer risk letting my powers loose. I hid and sealed myself as a result. My body is that very seal. Now I am no more than a spirit with minimal power. It has also been so long. I have forgotten my own whereabouts. You must find me and release me so that I may repair everything and send you all back home, thus saving both worlds. Please, lend me your power, Perseus Jackson. Find me!"

There was a gasp from the goddess and a brilliant flash of multi-coloured light. There was no one in the room who could look at it and not go blind. Percy shielded his eyes and saw his friends doing the same. The flash lasted a full minute before it finally faded, and Rachel collapsed, completely unconscious. Chyra rushed to the oracle's aid.

"I…I don't understand." Chyra said, "I was also from the gods' dimension. Why didn't the link get disrupted when I arrived?"

"It was probably due to you, just a single person, coming over on your own during the energy transfer Chaos described," Melinoe suggested, "but it doesn't matter Chyra. Right now, we need to help Rachel and prepare the demigods."

"Melinoe is correct. Following Chaos's wishes will be our priority." Hecate agreed.

"Still," Felix pointed out, "the demigods are unsure of this world's fighting styles and such. We need to train them regarding these issues or the mission will inevitably fail."

Percy could not argue with Felix's suggestion. Of course, he wanted to leave at once, even if it meant he would have nothing more than his clothes and sword. But he was smart enough to know that the quest would fail if he did something so stupid.

"I agree with Felix." Percy stated, raising Thalia and Nico's eyebrows. Luckily Jason, Reyna and Annabeth backed him up.

"It is the wise thing to do." Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Reyna and I both agree. If we don't receive some form of training we would definitely lose." Jason added.

"And failing is not at all the Roman way when the world is at stake." Reyna finished.

"Yep," Piper, Hazel and Leo chorused, then Piper did the rest, "We're new so I guess we'll need to train to get home. Even if I don't want to…"

"Well then," Sherry said, looking slightly awed at their determination, "if that is how you feel, so be it. The way I see it, the link would probably take about a little more than a week to break completely. Don't ask how I know. So get ready for training fit for the Underworld tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" Percy said instinctively. It sounded weird calling his mom that, well, sort of his mom. Then they were dismissed. Piper and the rest left first, followed by Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Nico and Annabeth. Percy was the last, but he stopped at the doorway. He turned back to the council members.

"Um…Sherry?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" his mom's counterpart asked.

"About Perci, you know, your daughter?" he replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid, "What happened between her and Chaos?"

There was a silence. Then Sherry sighed and shook her head. "I don't know anything. I had no idea what she was talking about earlier. You will need to ask her for me. She seems to trust you more than her own mother."

Then Percy went silent. The few people who still clearly distrusted him were all glaring daggers at him, but he kept him eyes on Sherry.

"I-I'm sorry," he finally said, "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it," Sherry laughed, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice, "it just means Perci, my little girl, is growing up. But she does need a few more discipline lessons."

"Right. Okay, I'm leaving. Thanks…"Percy said softly before he bolted from the room. He did not know why he was running. He just wanted to stay away from her. From Sherry Jackson. She was not an enemy, but she was clearly the most dangerous person at Camp Chaos. At least to him. His own mother drove him into fighting a Minotaur at age twelve, even though it was unintentional. Percy knew Sherry Jackson could prove far more deadly than a Minotaur in his underwear. She would know what she was doing. And she cared a lot for her daughter. That was why he had to stay away from her.

Percy did not know how he arrived back at the cabin so quickly, considering the distance between the Big House and the cabin was almost thrice as far as its distance from the lake and no one else was back yet. He just ran inside and sank into a corner. Why was he so upset? Hearing the quest, watching Perci yell at the most powerful goddess ever, finding out he came from a fake world, and most of all, seeing Sherry's sad smile. She knew something he did not, and she was not going to tell him about it anytime soon. He was losing control of all his emotions. Why? Why did he feel like that? From the uneasiness since their arrival, to this? His breaking down and losing himself? Why did he feel like one of the worst things possible was going to happen? And why did he feel that he was going to be the cause?

For the first time in a long time, Perseus Jackson let himself cry.

_**Author's note:**_

_**See? I'm losing my touch! I re-read the chapter and it seems to be a little awkward. I need help. By the way, hope no one minded that I made Percy cry…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Childhood Friends

Percy had managed to stop crying long before the others arrived, and he managed to wash his face as well. The rest were pretty amazed he was in the cabin so quickly. Of course, Leo and Nico jumped him.

"Whoa Percy how'd you get here so fast on a jet ski?" Leo asked with a mischevious tone. Piper rolled her eyes at that comment. Percy managed a smile.

"No Leo I just ran." He told the curly-hair joker of the group and received many disbelieving stares from the rest.

"You ran? I don't think I can shadow-travel that fast." Nico commented and Percy rolled his eyes at him.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, obviously picking up that something was bothering him. Nothing escapes the daughter of Athena. But Percy was not at all willing to share. Not even with his girlfriend. So he just shook his head and told her he was fine and nothing was wrong.

"Oh yeah, I have to go find Perci and tell her about Chaos." Percy added before anyone could say another word. He rushed out the door and headed towards the lake, hoping that no one would follow him and that Perci was there. When he arrived, he found that Perci was there, but she was not the only one present.

"Jackson what's wrong with you you're not acting like yourself at all!" Ben shouted at Perci, who was reading that same sports magazine under the bright blue-coloured moonlight, sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet submerged. She was clearly doing her best to ignore the son of Perses.

"Jackson answer me!" Ben yelled when Perci did not reply. Then she snapped. She threw the magazine down into the lake in pure frustration and stood up to face Ben, her long hair glistening in the blue moonlight, making her look like the maiden of the sea she was. Percy wondered momentarily if he would ever look that good if he was a girl, then cursed himself in Greek for thinking irrelevant and stupid things. He continued listening and watching while hiding under the cover of the trees.

"Shut up Ben! Just shut up!" she screamed, white-hot fury in her emerald eyes, "I don't need you of all people telling me that I'm not myself! You know nothing about me! Nothing!"

"That's what you think! We've been friends longer than anyone in this camp! You really think I wouldn't know you by now?"

"You don't! And neither does anyone else! Not the goddesses, not Jaslyn, Anthony, Lucy and not even my own mother Sherry! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Then tell me Jackson!"

"Stop calling me that! Stop it stop it STOP IT! You just said you were my oldest friend and you can't even call me by name! Why can't you? Am I so pathetic that I can't even be called 'Perci' by my oldest friend? You called me 'Perci' once and then just switched back to 'Jackson', do you have any idea what that felt like?"

That shut Ben up. He ended up looking at the ground with an expression of guilt and nervousness on his face. Percy was getting confused. In his eyes, Ben was the confident and commanding type of guy who clearly cared about his friends. But Perci was right, the only time Ben had called Perci by name was when he was accusing the demigods of forcing her to sing the Siren Song. And now he was reduced to the type of guy who could not speak to his 'oldest friend' truthfully? Percy knew there had to be something up, and he could guess what it was. Then Ben started talking again, this time more calmly and more controlled.

"Do you…want me to call you by name?" he asked cautiously, "Because I remember, when we were younger, you said you hated that name and asked me not to call you that. 'Call me Jackson, it's my name too and it sounds cool.' Those were your exact words."

Perci stared at him and disbelief. "Wh-What…? You did it because of my childish game? Argh you've just made me feel like the biggest idiot in the world. No wonder Anthony picked Lucy."

Percy face-palmed. He could not believe Percy had just said that to Ben. So she had liked Anthony, which was understandable since Percy liked Annabeth, but did she have to say that so flatly to the son of Perses of all people? Percy noticed Ben stiffen at her last statement and mumbled a curse. Even his counterpart was clueless. No wonder Annabeth always yelled at him about his stupidity and implusiveness.

"W-Well then it's Anthony's loss. You're a great girl Jack…I mean Perci. And everyone's stupid at some point." Ben continued, suddenly looking a little sad.

"In case you haven't realized Ben, I'm not part of 'everyone'. And I'm always stupid." Perci replied. Still hiding, her counterpart face-palmed again, silently admitting that that was completely true, even on his end of the stick. He wondered why Perci did not realize it yet. Jeez, was he always this clueless?

"Stop saying that!" Ben suddenly shouted sharply, making both Percys jump, "If you're so stupid, why would you be our strongest fighter? Why would almost all the newbies look up to you until you pull your famous prank on them?"

Perci gave a weak smile at that, confusing the other Percy, but Ben was far from done. He grabbed Perci by the shoulders. The girl flinched at his touch.

"You're a great person Perci, even if not many people see that. And you have to stop letting that incident bother you. You know it was never your fault." He told her gently. However, he had chosen the wrong words. Because Perci immediately slapped him.

"It was my fault! All of it was my fault!" she screamed, "Because of me…because of me…WE LOST HALF OF OUR CAMPERS! I KILLED THEM!"

"No you didn't! It wasn't you! It was the Song!"

"I sung it, it's my stupid song! SO IT'S MY FAULT OKAY?" Perci yelled so painfully Percy felt like he was falling into a pit of endless despair. He sunk back in the shadows and covered his mouth to avoid making a sound. Then he heard rushed footsteps behind him before seeing his counterpart run off in the direction of the training woods. Once she left, that feeling of despair left him. Cautiously, he looked back towards Ben, who had a perfectly shocked expression on his face. Then the son of Perses started spouting all sorts of curses in English, Greek and Latin. All were directed at himself.

"Dammit! Why did I say that? I'm such a moron! Argh!" Ben slammed his fist into the nearest tree, which started to lean like the Leaning Tower. Percy knew he would have to be careful about the demititan's strength.

Percy watched Ben silently until he finally calmed down and sank to the ground, submerging his feet, shoes and all, in the lake. Percy could not help it anymore. He left his hiding place.

"Hey." He said innocently. Ben turned to him, scowled, then turned back to the lake.

"Nice to see you too." Percy added sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Ben asked coldly. Percy sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Perci and accidently eavesdropped on you guys. I kinda heard the whole thing."

If looks could kill, Percy would be destroyed faster than he could say 'Ouch.' Ben was clearly not in the mood to engage him in verbal combat, but that did not disrupt the glare. Percy had to swear on the River Styx that he did not do it intentionally before Ben believed him.

"So…you and Perci were close?" Percy asked. Ben seemed reluctant to say anything, but he told him anyway, though without making eye-contact.

"Perci and Sherry came to camp before I did," he explained, "as you know, Perci was very young then. When I came to camp I was also pretty young and weak. I was often bullied by the others. Perci was the only one who helped me then. We became friends and began to rely on each other a lot. We trained together, had fun together, got into trouble together. Perci was a perfectly happy and nice girl whom everyone liked. Now…it's different…"

"W-What happened?" Percy asked, almost afraid to know the answer after he heard what Perci had said earlier.

Ben became silent for a moment. He looked thoughtful about the whole thing, and Percy noticed when Ben looked at him, there was suspicion and confusion in his eyes. Percy was wondering what Ben could be thinking about him. Then Ben asked an unexpected question.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

Percy blinked. He thought about Annabeth and the rest. Considering their problems in that parallel world, keeping secrets was something out of the question in case it could lead them to a way to get home sooner. But then again, they were trapped unless they go on the quest to save Chaos and come back successful. And thinking of Perci's reaction to whatever the 'incident' was, Percy knew that he had to keep that secret. He nodded at Ben.

"Alright. There was an invasion, like the one we had recently…"

Ben told Percy all about the invasion, which happened before Perci went all depressed. Apparently, a whole bunch of monsters attacked the camp and many of the campers were inexperienced in fighting as most were newcomers that had been saved from the war. Few were older than fourteen, and even fewer had the courage to fight.

"The war that destroyed the balance between immortal and mortal left many traumatized." Ben added to explain that part about the war, "It was a huge shock you know. I mean, the world already knew about the titans, the gods and everything. But then when the gods turned on mortals all of a sudden, not just the titans and the demititans, the entire world was thrown into discord. That was why we sent out Search Archers. Just so you know, they're a group of demititan descendants who worship and follow Leto. They're responsible for finding and bringing demititans to camps like Camp Chaos."

Percy wanted to ask questions, but he decided to let that wait as Ben continued, going back to the 'incident'.

"Perci was a determined girl and she was very loyal." He said, "The adults and older kids were the only ones who fought at that time. Us kids, we hid in the Big House. Perci was kinda like our leader, she was the senior among us after all, and she kept trying to reassure us that everything was going to be okay. I think she was the only one who wasn't afraid that day."

Percy listened more patiently than he had ever managed as Ben told him about how Perci had kept everyone hopeful. How she made sure everyone was okay and not too scared. Then everything went wrong with the battle.

"One of our new campers," Ben's voice was starting to get shaky by that point, "who was an excellent fighter and at least five years older than me and Perci, crashed through one of the windows of the Big House, straight into the room Perci, me and just a few other kids were in. She was bleeding bad. It was clear that she was gonna die. Perci, who had bonded with that camper, Dakota, a daughter of Theia, was horrified and upset. With loyalty as her fatal flaw, she was naturally angry at whoever did all that damage to Dakota. She rushed out despite the danger and demanded to help fight the monsters. The older campers tried to stop her but she was too stubborn. I wasn't sure what happened after that, but then at some point she suddenly sang the Siren Song and the gods' army was driven into madness. However, many of the campers were too. It caused everyone on the battlefield to turn against each other and rip one another apart. In the end, Perci ended up being the only one left standing in a sea of copper dust and blood. She lost it. Several of our great fighters were killed in that fight, mostly by each other due to the effects of the song. That's why we are all scared of the Siren Song, but it's power makes it our last resort."

"So that's why she hates it so much?" Percy finally asked. Ben nodded.

"Ever since that day, she closed herself up. She's acting like the same old Perci, but trust me, she's actually very depressed and distant. I've seen her when she thinks she's alone. She's often staring into space and sighing. I've heard her talk to herself too. She thinks everyone hates her for causing her comrades deaths. Of course, she tries to keep away from those that survived, mainly Chyra and Sherry. I think it's her guilt that makes her call her mom by name."

"Sounds like you're a stalker." Percy commented, trying to lighten the mood. Ben rolled his eyes slightly. Percy was glad when he saw that. He knew it meant that Ben was finally trusting him.

"But anyway Ben," Percy said in a friendly tone, hoping he would not agitate Ben, who was clearly more sensitive than he let on, "I think Perci's lucky to have a friend like you. Can I ask you a question by the way?"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Perci isn't just a childhood friend to you is she?" the son of Poseidon asked bluntly.

Ben flinched and his eyes widened at Percy, then he immediately turned away, confirming the truth in Percy's opinion.

"You're in love with Perci aren't you?"

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi guys my bad for not updating in a while. I was sick and still had to study. Preliminary exams are in about three weeks and I am panicking. And I thought Japan and China's education systems were scary. I envy you people in American schools. Your school life seems so much more manageable. Oh and by the way, thanks to that anonymous(still having spelling problems with this word how stupid…) reviewer Random Girl for her explanation of a Mary Sue. But does Perci really seem like a Mary Sue? Sure she's super-powered by so is Percy. My intention was not at all to make her a Mary Sue, I just wanted her to be a tomboyish female version of Percy, but with more confidence and a harder past. She's practically emo…which is what you should have found out from this chapter. Yeah now you know why I put the author's note below for once. Because it contains a few spoilers. Just hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Oh by the way, I finally brought in another one of Camp Jupiter's counterparts, even if she's already KIA…sad…but well, I originally thought Dakota was a tough girl and not a drunk-on-Kool-Aid guy so…*shrugs* And I hoped you liked the last little romance I added in there. And yeah, just before I posted this I re-read it then I found at the end of it "No Percy I like you." and then I was screaming at my sis for inserting gay stuff. It was pretty epic. Just thought I'd tell you for humor's sake, since I suck at that in the story anyway. And for the record, this story will probably last about 30+ chapters…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **_

_**(I'm so happy it's finally the 13**__**th**__** chapter and I'm happy because 13 is my lucky number don't ask. And I'm posting it on Friday the 13**__**th**__** too! YAY!)I'm getting a little tired of writing in Percy's viewpoint, even though he's my favourite character…so, the next few chapters will be switched to someone else's viewpoint narrative. I have trouble deciding who to switch with though. Mind helping me choose by placing a vote guys? Thanks. Please note that only the demigods can be voted upon, though I do plan to have Perci's viewpoint narrative written at some point, but I haven't decided on that yet… **_

_**Okay, and if Perci seems like a Mary Sue to you, well, I'm soo sorry. I wanted to make her a little more powerful than Percy since she's had more to deal with in her life than Percy ever had to go through, but I guess I overdid it…-_-; Anyway, I just hope that her true personality makes up for the overly Mary Sue-ness(I have no idea what I'm trying to say here…) but for the record I intended to have her be a Mary Sue during her childhood years with Ben, and the others. :P**_

_**One last thing, I've been re-reading some of my previous chapters of this story, and personally I think that my writing skills are deteriorating. Can someone please put a little criticism into their reviews, it would help a lot to this story since I know I suck at recognizing my own mistakes in story-writing…(Yes I'm a fail I know…I have mentality issues sometimes…) And by the way, this chapter was short because I'm feeling lazy. I'm not apologizing for this one though I feel like being a little annoying. **_

Chapter 13: Training Part One_(Please read today's author's note at least the first paragraph)_

Jason was the one who had to wake Percy up. He had snuck Perci's loudspeaker into their cabin somehow and the son of Poseidon once again had to awaken to the most annoying alarm in the universe. At least this time he did not fall off the bed, since he had been sleeping at the table. He remembered returning to the cabin late last night, after the conversation with Ben. Everyone else in the demigod group had already fallen asleep by the time he arrived at the cabin. They had been smart to sleep early, since Percy knew that they all would be having a serious training session with the demititans and their scary trainers for the whole day.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Thalia taunted, though not as enthusiastically as Percy would have expected from the daughter of Zeus.

"Good morning to you too Thalia…" Peryc grumbled, still sleepy and a little cranky at her brother for using the loudspeaker, "did Jason really have to use that thing?"

"You wouldn't wake up Seaweed Brain, he had to." Annabeth said, tugging at her new red shirt, looking uncomfortable. Percy then noticed they were all wearing those red Camp Chaos shirts. He was wearing one too, but it was not a new one like the rest. He groaned and hurried to the bathroom to wash up and get changed.

As he splashed his face with the cool water from the tap, Percy thought about the conversation with Ben again. He could not get what the son of Pereses had told him out of his head…

_*Flashback*_

"_You're in love with Perci aren't you?"_

_Ben hid his eyes from Percy's gaze, but Percy somehow managed to see the blush on his face. It was true alright, Ben was in love with Perci Samantha Jackson. For some reason, it felt both disturbing and relieving to Percy. Disturbing because it somewhat meant that Ben was indirectly in love with him since technically Perci was him from another dimension, but relieving since it meant that Perci had someone who truly cared for her the same way Percy cared for Annabeth. _

_Then Ben began to laugh. A soulful, joyful laugh that clearly showed Percy exactly what kind of person Ben was underneath that tough façade. He turned to look at Percy with such sad eyes it made Percy regret asking him that. _

"_I can't believe you could recognize that," Ben told him, "you're not as clueless as you look I guess."_

_It took Percy a few seconds to realize Ben had just insulted him, then he rolled his eyes, letting the comment slide. "Are you ever gonna tell her?"_

"_Are you kidding? You heard her. She likes Anthony." Ben said, kicking some lake water into the air. It glistened a little while it was suspended in the air, then fell back into the lake with gentle splashes. Percy face-palmed. _

"_You're gonna let her get away then?" he asked. Once again, Ben laughed._

"_Do you know how awkward it is having to talk about this with someone who has the same name as face as the person I like?" he asked back. Percy shrugged. He felt the same way, but after hearing it from someone else, he felt twice as awkward, but somehow managed to let it slide by simply rolling his eyes at Ben and repeating his question. Ben sighed this time._

"_I don't know. I want her to be happy, but I guess I'm a little selfish…" he said._

"_Dude it's natural. We're still, technically, human after all." Percy assured. Ben let himself smile one more time before he flopped down on his back, eyes watching the moon. Percy wondered what he was thinking. Was it the same kind of things that he himself thought about Annabeth? No, it could not. Perci and Ben's relationship was much more complex than his and Annabeth's. _

"_Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I never fell in love with her…" Ben pondered aloud. Percy looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Hey what's wrong with liking her?" he asked. Ben groaned._

"_You know you've a lot like the annoying side of Perci!" he exclaimed. Percy could not help but laugh. When Ben asked what was so funny, he only laughed harder. _

"_Don't worry man," Percy told him after he calmed down, "I'm sure Perci will understand soon. Good luck."_

_Percy then stood up and stretched just for the heck of it. He told Ben he would be heading back to the cabin to get some sleep. Ben stayed silent, so Percy took that as an 'okay'. But as he left, Ben called out to him._

"_You'd better be prepared for training worthy of the Underworld tomorrow." He said, "Sherry's a tough trainer. And thanks dude. I'm glad I finally managed to talk to someone about this." _

"_No problem." Percy called back, then he continued on his way back to the cabin, feeling better himself after the conversation. He looked back at Ben once in silent gratitude, but instead noticed something. Ben was humming a strange song. Percy recognized that tune. It was clearly the tune of the Siren Song._

_*End of Flashback*_

Why was Ben humming that tune? Percy had thought that everyone hated that song, considering its destructive power. To everyone except the two Percys that is. Speaking of that, he also wanted to know why he was comfortable and almost at ease whenever he heard it. Was it because of his bloodline? Simply because he was connected to the ocean? Percy's stream of questions started flowing rapidly again, then a violent banging on the door stopped them.

"Hey Percy!" the unmistakable voice of Jaslyn Grace shouted, "Get your butt out of there it's time for training!"

Percy flinched. He was not expecting such a temper and such harsh words from the evident fashionista. Then again, it seemed that most of the demititans hid their true personalities. Either that or an identity crisis was their replacement for dyslexia and ADHD.

"C-Coming!" Percy shouted back. He rushed through what he was doing and somehow managed to wash up, brush up and get dressed in the record-breaking timespan of fifty seconds. The new red shirt was tighter than the last one had been. Percy hoped he had not gained any extra weight because the shirt would have made that embarrassing fact obvious.

"You're sooooo slow! Any later and Sherry'll be making us run a hundred laps on our hands." Jaslyn complained. The demigods stared at her disbelievingly, but from the way she returned the stares, it was clear that she was not at all kidding. Percy shuddered then Jason suggested they hurry. No one argued and they all ran after the daughter of Kronos, who led the way to the main training grounds. As they were running Percy noted down Jaslyn's outfit. Instead of that fashionable, girly outfit she wore last time, even during the invasion, she was instead wearing a sleeveless black top that showed her midriff, knee-length track pants and training boots. She was also wearing black wristbands on her wrists and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked like she could be a female army trainer. Apparently Camp Chaos campers took their workouts seriously.

"Sherry! Sorry we're late!" Jaslyn yelled across the field they arrived at. The demigods looked around confused. They had been led to an open field of grass. The nearest cover was at least two miles away. Despite that, most of the camp members and trainers were present and dressed for strict training.

"Where are we?" Hazel asked. Sherry turned to them and gave a grin, thought it was not one of mercy. Percy gripped his arm behind him so tightly he could feel his blood circulation getting cut off. He hoped no one saw that, but when Annabeth suddenly gave his arm a light squeeze, he knew she had noticed and was trying to comfort him. Percy wanted to give Annabeth at least a thankful look, but he knew that both of them had to pay full attention to their new trainer in front of them.

"This is our basic training ground," Sherry explained, "it's often used for warm-ups or situational practice. Since some of you demigods only just found out about the titans and gods, we decided this would be a good start. We trainers will simply instruct you as you go. So are you ready?"

Percy did not like the look Sherry had on her face when she said that. It was almost sadistic, like a predator giving a final moment of false pity for its prey before taking it down. Nonetheless the demigods announced that they were ready. Clark stepped up.

"Then if you don't mind," he said, "we would like to split you up in groups in terms of experience. So who are the ones without any monster-combat experience whatsoever?"

Piper, Leo, and Frank all raised their hands. Hazel hesitated a moment before doing the same. Clark nodded towards them and called a group of demititans who were considerably younger than the rest. The eldest of the group were the Stoll twins, Tracy and Cora. They looked to be the same age as the Stoll brothers back in the demigods' world. Despite that, they seemed far more capable of fighting than those two. Well, they definitely seemed a lot more serious than their counterparts, at the very least. The four demigods entered their group and were sent off to one area of the huge field to begin training, with Yuan as the main trainer and Chyra as a supervisor.

Next, Clark asked the remaining demigods what each of their field of specialty was. Annabeth explained most of her specialties, as well as Percy Thalia and Nico's. Clark nodded at that then assigned Thalia into an archer group, Nico and Percy to a frontline offense group, and Annabeth to a strategist group. The leaders for Thalia and Annabeth's groups were both campers, a nineteen-year-old girl named Tara Lancer and a guy of the same age named Lyon Bruner(Percy could not help but smile at that name) respectively.

"You think Hazel's gonna be alright?" Nico asked Percy a little nervously.

"She'll be fine, she's a daughter of Hades right?" Percy replied.

"Pluto," Nico corrected without looking at his friend, "And I know that of course, but she has a bit of a bad past Percy. I want to know how she's taking things."

Percy had nothing to say to that, or rather, he did not even get the chance as Clark announced that training was about to start officially. When he finished the announcement and left to rejoin his own group, one of defense, Nico nudged Percy.

"He's really different from Clarisse isn't he?" he asked with a bit of a playful smile. Percy smiled back and let out a quiet laugh.

"No argument from this side." He answered. Then someone jabbed both of them in the side. They jumped and turned to see it was Nicolette di Angelo, daughter of Iapetus. Her gaze was mostly on Nico.

"So you're the other world's me huh?" she asked and Nico just nodded, "Well you'd better be up for the challenge of this camp's training. If you fail I'll be very happy to assist you get to the worst possible torture chambers of the Underworld."

The worst part was that Nicolette was smiling through all that. She did not wait for a reply, and instead went back to her brother. Both Nico and Percy exchanged a disturbed look and shuddered.

"Something tells me this is going to be real crazy." Nico commented. Percy agreed, but there was one thing on his mind. Everyone was present at the training ground. Everyone except Perci and Ben.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay I wrote this author's note after I typed out everything. I hope the longer chapter makes up for my absence. I've only just finished my preliminary exams you see. Real end-of-year exams will be in a month, so I warn you that I may not be able to update between studying and stuff. Anyway, only one person bothered to vote for whose narrative it was going to be for this chapter, and Leo was the winner but when I tried writing for him it became a little strange since he was too happy-go-lucky for my writing style. Thus, I went with Piper, someone I was kinda ignoring the whole time, unfortunately. Besides, I wanted to bring in the issue with Jason and Reyna, you know with the whole love triangle thing. Oh whatever, please enjoy the chapter. Next chapter you guys will find out what's happening to Perci and Ben, in Perci's narrative, unless anyone feels like having Ben narrate instead. Take your pick! Now read!**_

Chapter 14: Training Part Two(In Piper McLean's narrative)

Training was a lot tougher than Piper originally thought. Being raised in a pretty much sheltered environment, at least before she was sent to the Wilderness School and met Leo that is, Piper had never really managed to work out as seriously as she was currently doing. Sure she did some extreme stuff to try and get her celebrity dad's attention, but she never did any real exercise with the motive to work out. She completely regretted that.

"You okay Pipes?" Leo asked, though he looked like he was about to collapse and faint himself. They had been doing the warm-ups with the other groups. First they did sit-ups, jumping jacks, minor stretching, running-on-the-spot for three minutes…all the basics. After all that was done, Sherry announced something that made every single person groan. Well, every single person, except me and Leo. We dropped jaws.

We had to run 100 laps around the entire field. Was she serious? The field was huge! And 100 laps?! What was she trying to do, kill them? Piper then realized why everyone considered the training "worthy of the Underworld", especially after she finished running the first six or seven laps. She felt like she had just run a marathon, and she still had about ninety rounds to go. She could not respond to Leo with words, since she desperately needed a drink. So, she could only give him an 'OK'-sign. She did not believe in it one bit though.

Piper managed to glance over at the other demigods. Most of them were fine, hardly even looking tired. Percy, Annabeth and Jason had begun running side-by-side, and they seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. Reyna and Thalia ran beside each other, but they barely made eye contact. Nico was running with his sister Hazel, despite the fact that she was falling behind by a lot, but she was still a lot faster than Piper, Leo and Frank. In fact, the three of them were the last in line with the running. Of course Piper knew no one would blame them, since they were the only ones who had never had even a day's worth of hard half-blood training, but she could not help but feel embarrassed. She prayed that whoever her godly mom was, she was not watching.

'_Mom huh?' _Piper thought with a little distaste, _'Dad always told me that she just disappeared one day. To think she was actually a Greek goddess? Never saw that coming. I wonder which one she is…'_

Having lost focus, Piper did not see where she was going and crashed into someone. A unified "OW!" rang out and the next thing Piper knew, she was on her butt on the ground. Whoever is was she collided with, he or she was sure tough.

"Sorry, you okay?!" the person she collided with said with concern. A tanned hand reached out to her and she grabbed it, hoisting herself up. She turned to apologize and reassure the person that she was alright, making eye contact with someone who looked a lot like Thalia. She guessed that it was Taylor Grace, Thalia's counterpart. _**(A/N: Yeah I changed his name. 'Than' sounded stupid upon reviewing.)**_

"Yeah I'm fine," Piper said calmly, and slightly breathlessly, unconsciously noting his good looks, "sorry I spaced out."

"It's cool, just don't collapse alright newbie?" Taylor said and continued running. Piper sighed and continued as well. She noticed that Leo had slowed down and was looking at her. He had clearly waited for her. She felt a twinge of gratitude. Leo was sweating heavily, but he still maintained that carefree smile of his.

"Had a fall Pipes?" he asked and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Nothing serious. I just spaced out." She answered as uncaringly as she could. She was already tired and she did not want to give her best friend the satisfaction of making fun of her fall, especially since she knew Leo saw how she fell.

Leo whistled and jogged on ahead, though not by much. He was much more fit compared to Piper and Frank, who was actually quite fit despite his size, but even he could not handle the extensive running. Piper counted another finished lap and groaned. How long will it take for it to be over? They were not even allowed to walk, since walking meant cleaning the dragon stables and Piper would do anything to avoid that. However she was starting to reconsider that. Was dying from running laps really worth avoiding a little cleaning job?

About four hours later everyone but Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico had finished running the laps. Nico could have finished earlier, since he did not look as tired or as dehydrated as the other four, but apparently he had wanted to keep Hazel company. Talk about a good brother. Piper wished her father showed such commitment to her. She wondered if she would ever be able to go back home and get that chance. The possibility was slim, as she was also wondering if she was going to die, or at least fall into a coma, by the time she finished the laps. Then again, she was surprised she managed to complete almost 95 laps in four hours. Must be the god blood in her.

It took another hour for the four to finish, with Piper ending up with the humiliating last place. Sherry and the rest did not seem to find it humiliating though. In fact most of the demititans were clapping and congratulating all of the demigods for being able to finish the 100 laps. Percy looked a little mad. So did Annabeth.

"Seriously," the son of Poseidon asked, "you guys do this everday?"

"Not really," Chyra replied, "we were just using it as a test for you demigods. And amazingly all of you passed. Especially the newer demigods."

"A TEST?!" nearly all the demigods who still had any breath in them shouted in unison. That did not include Piper. She was getting dizzy and she was ready to puke. The complaints of the demigods were fuzzy sounds to her. A minute later, she did rush to the side and threw up everything in her stomach. Never had she felt that terrible and exhausted.

"Piper! Are you okay?!" Jason asked, being the first to notice her predicament. He rushed to her side, followed by the rest, and she shakily stood up.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" she said, not wanting to be the weak one of the group. She knew she had to get home, and the only way she could do that was to complete the intense training and clear the mission Chaos had given them. So, she forced herself to her feet, even after hearing Sherry say that she could skip out on the rest of the training for the day. Piper was tempted, but she would not give in. She needed to train, whether she liked it or not.

"I'll be fine…I'll just train until I really can't take it anymore…" she proclaimed, ignoring the worried looks of the others, "so what's next?"

Sherry laughed. "I like your determination Piper. But I'm afraid 'what's next' is the 30-minute training break. You didn't think we'd let you all train that hard and not let you rest did you?"

Piper wanted to say that she did, but she doubted the head trainer would be happy to hear that. So she just shrugged. Sherry smiled and clapped her hands together. The announcement that it was time for the break raised a cheer from the campers. Apparently they hated running as well. In any case, Piper was glad that they could take a break. She was through with running. Then she realized something, if running 100 laps around that huge field was the warm-up, what was the actual training?! Piper shuddered at the thought.

"You okay Piper?" Reyna asked the multi-coloured eyed girl once they all managed to take a break within the many resting rooms of the camp. It was not air-conditioned, unfortunately, but there were a lot of aurae and wind spirits flying around, so it was still really cooling. Anyway, Piper had expected someone to ask her about her health, considering what just occurred in the field, but she did not expect the daughter of…who was it? Bellona. Right.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Reyna." Piper stammered. She was never a very social person, especially since people back in her old life mostly befriended her to get to her dad, but she had managed to get along with everyone except Reyna. For whatever reason, she did not understand. It could be the fact that Reyna seemed to have that sort of killer aura around her, even more so than the siblings of Hades or Pluto or whatever.

Reyna tossed her a bottle filled with water, or at least, that was what it looked like. One sip and Piper immediately knew it was not H2O. It tasted sweet, and upon drinking it she felt energized. Reyna sat down next to her and took a sip from her own plastic bottle. Piper muttered a small "Thanks", causing Reyna to look up.

"Are you scared of me or something?" the more experienced demigod asked. Piper quickly shook her head, though unconvincingly. In fact she was feeling pretty nervous. Reyna had actually hit the nail on the head. Why did she ask? Was it really that obvious?

"It's kinda clear that you don't seem to like me," Reyna continued, raising an eyebrow, "mind telling me why?"

"Um…I…well…" Piper fumbled through her mind for words. Could she really tell Reyna that she found her scary for some reason? The idea seemed worse than the invasion a few days ago. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know," she said, "you seem to be a great leader, like Jason, Thalia, and Percy, but I…"

Piper stopped, seeing the look on Reyna's face once she mentioned Percy's name. She seemed to be scowling, though minorly, and she turned to look at the son of Poseidon with a thoughtful look. Piper was confused. Reyna was Roman and Percy was Greek, and she knew they had only learned of each other when they all fell through that weird portal into the demititan world. So why would Reyna be looking at Percy like that? She decided to risk a question.

"Er, Reyna?" she started, dragging the Roman demigod's attention back to her, "Do you have some sort of grudge against Percy or something?"

Reyna's face soured even more. She laid back against the couch they were sitting on and stretched her arms back. She still had that same thoughtful look on her face.

"It's not exactly a grudge per se…" Reyna said slowly after a short pause, "you see, about three years ago, Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase visited my old home, a sorceress's island. My sister and I lived and served under the sorceress Circe at her spa."

"Wait," Piper interrupted, "you have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Hylla," Reyna answered, "do you want me to continue?"

Piper nodded at that as Reyna explained what had occurred to her. Piper listened carefully as Reyna told her all about the incident on Circe's island. She talked about how Circe tried to trap Percy for eternity and make Annabeth one of her sorceresses. She talked about how the two released Circe's pirate captives and how the pirates burned the island spa to the ground and took herself and Hylla captive, at least until they discovered they were a war goddess's daughters and fought their way out.

"After that we parted ways and I ended up as praetor at Camp Jupiter." Reyna concluded, "In a way the two of them freed us from a live without freedom, but they did destroy my old home. So it's something like a minor dislike?"

Piper grinned. She liked the way she and Reyna were conversing with each other. Reyna looked her strangely, then asked her own question once more.

"So it's your turn," she stated bluntly, "why don't you like me, Piper McLean?"

Piper groaned, she was hoping Reyna had forgotten. "I really don't know, it's just that…I feel like I'm gonna end up on your bad side someday. I don't exactly get why I would feel this way though."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, but she managed a smile. "Well there are a lot of ways to annoy me, so it's not much to worry about."

Piper did not think so. The feeling she felt was a little more serious than what Reyna was suggesting. It seemed more like whatever she was going to do to anger the daughter of Bellona, it would make an everlasting impression on both of them. And it would not be the warm friendly type of impression.

"What are you girls talking about?" Jason suddenly asked, materializing in front of them. Reyna shrugged and told him it was just girl talk. Piper tried to prevent herself from blushing with Jason around. In her eyes, he was really good-looking and she could tell he was a nice person. She often felt her heart flutter slightly when he was around. However, it was often ignored, since Piper knew that surviving the demititan dimension and getting home was more important than getting a boyfriend.

"Come over with the rest of us. We need to discuss something." Jason requested. Reyna stood up and gestured for Piper to follow Jason with her, not that Piper really needed it, but she did so anyway.

The demigods were sitting at a large glass table and Rachel was there too. Piper groaned a little internally. Rachel was a nice girl, but she was unbelievably talkative. Oh well, at least she does not say anything offensive or something like that. The three sat down and Percy welcomed them.

"Nice to see you guys again," he said, slightly sarcastically but clearly meaning well. Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs. He jumped right out of his seat and rubbed his side furiously.

"What was that for Wise Girl!?" he demanded. Annabeth folded her arms and smirked at him. She looked a little paler than usual, then Piper realized that Percy was the only one who looked completely lively and energetic.

"Percy how'd you recover so fast?" Piper asked without thinking. When Percy told her he poured water on himself, actual water, she got confused and stared at him incredulously before she remembered that Percy was the son of Poseidon. Then she just stated that he was unfair. Of course, Leo cracked up, Rachel was smiling widely and Nico tried to hold back a smirk, but was failing pretty badly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"By the way Rachel," Hazel suddenly asked, catching the Oracle's attention, "where's Perci, the demititan Perci, and Ben? I didn't see them during the training."

Rachel instantly looked uncomfortable. She seemed to be mentally searching for the words needed to explain the situation, but Percy saved her the trouble.

"Oh, er, they had to go on a short, last-minute mission," he said, but he was a lousy liar as far as Piper could tell, "Seria told me a while ago."

For a second every demigod was staring at him in disbelief. His green eyes shifted over to Rachel for a moment, and Piper seemed to be the only one who noticed the quick wink of gratitude the Oracle gave him. Then Thalia spoke up.

"Jeez come on Percy," she commented, "the Stolls will be so disappointed!"

"Like you're one to talk Pinecone Face!" Percy retorted. Piper raised an eyebrow? 'Pinecone Face'? For a daughter of Zeus? How did that make any sense?

"Dude," Leo said, as if to get Piper's point across, "'Pinecone Face'? What's up with that?"

"Thalia was turned into a pine tree by her dad." Nico said simply and all those who had no idea of the circumstances blinked in confusion. Leo made a joke suggesting that Thalia probably must have done a lot of bad stuff to deserve such a punishment and he got a punch to the head and a kick to the shin from Annabeth and Thalia respectively. Clearly, it was a touchy subject.

"Don't even joke about that," Annabeth said seriously, "trust me the memory of that day isn't a good one."

Leo apologized, sounding sincere, which was something Piper rarely encountered. It was not that Leo was bad, it was just that he had trouble reading certain situations. In any case, Annabeth, Thalia and Percy's faces all became pretty grim when Annabeth made her point.

"Anyway," Jason spoke up, "the break will be over soon. Should we head back to the field?"

"Hey Rachel how come you're not training?" Frank asked suddenly, ignoring Jason's words. Piper was annoyed. She knew that Frank probably did not do that on purpose, but it was still frustrating to see the son of Jupiter so easily ignored. Rachel was no help either, since she just casually answered Frank's questions, saying that too much training could affect her visions and readings. Besides, she was considered Camp Chaos's last line of defense in the event of a serious attack. That raised many eyebrows, but she just smiled and said her abilities were a complete secret.

Then, the speakers let out a shrill wailing sound and frightened the entire demigod group. Rachel was expectant of it apparently, considering the fact that she managed to cover her ears right before the alarm sounded. Percy was not so lucky. He had been standing quite close to one of the speakers and the loud sound erupting from it shocked him enough for him to actually fall onto the ground. He cursed in Ancient Greek, which Piper somehow understood. Or at least she almost understood. She realized that he had basically said something like "What the heck?!", but only after mistaking it for something too embarrassing to even think about.

"Alright campers! Break's over!" Chyra's voice called from the speaker Percy was glaring daggers at as he got to his feet, "Please make your way back to the field! It is now time for combat training for all groups aside from the rookie group! Good luck!"

The entire Big House seemed to groan. Piper was in the rookie group, so she was sure her training would be a little lighter, but she still felt far from lucky seeing that the others in her rookie group, aside from Leo, Frank and Hazel, who all just looked confused, were not very glad to hear about the combat training.

"Well we should go," Reyna said and everyone agreed, though Piper heard Jason grumbling slightly as they each got up and left. She managed to hear something along the lines of "Sure…listen to Reyna…unfair…". Honestly she found that Jason acting like that was unbelievably out of character, he was normally a somewhat social type with a good leadership traits. Listening to him grumble made Piper aware of his childish side, and she could not help but find it cute.

Within minutes everyone was assembled in their groups back at the field. Piper looked over to Reyna's group, one of front-line offense, though a different one from Percy and Nico's, thinking of the conversation they had. She noticed Reyna glancing over at her as well, and the senior demigod gave her an encouraging look. Piper smiled at her, though she still had that strange feeling that she would definitely get on Reyna's bad side sometime in the future. Her eyes lingered over to Jason, who was in the same group as Reyna, as she thought that, then she quickly turned back to face her group leader once she realized what she was doing.

'_What's going on? Each time I see Jason I…' _she thought while her face heated up. _'C-could the feeling with Reyna possibly be linked to Jason? Oh no…that's trouble alright…'_

As Piper's thoughts sunk in, so did her heart. She had finally figured it out. She liked Jason, but she knew Reyna and him were practically dating. Was she going to get in the way of that? She did not want to, but at the same time, Piper felt like she did. A small part of her screamed 'Jason is mine' the second she realized what was going on. If Reyna found out, she was going to forget all about the "don't worry about it" she told Piper.

"Piper McLean!" Leo yelled loudly in her ear, violently shattering her train of thought. She shrieked and covered her ear, backing away.

"Leo! What was that for?!" she demanded.

"Piper, the trainer's calling you." Frank answered for the group jester. Piper looked up and found that Yuan was indeed staring and her with a questioning look. Most of the attention within the group was directed at her and she felt herself blush with embarrassment. She give Yuan a quick apology and promised that she would not lose focus again.

To her surprise, Yuan looked dazed for a moment when the words left her mouth. It was the same thing that happened whenever she asked for something and people just end up giving her what she wanted back in her own world. Yuan then shook his head once, raised an eyebrow at Piper then continued on with the instructions. Piper blinked. Now that she thought about it, it just did not seem natural that she could just literally talk people into certain things. It had to her due to her godly parent, her mom in other words. Just who was she?

Yuan instructed the rookie demigods to first prepare their weapons while he got the newer members of the group weapons of their own. He left Chyra with the group while he led Piper and the other demigods to the armory. It was like a garden shed, but it was far larger than the average shed. Not to mention the fact that it was made of solid rock and metals. Only the door was made of wood, but not even that looked normal, as it was a sleek, polished type of wood which was almost like a brown mirror. Piper wondered exactly how much time, energy and pride was put into building the camp.

"Look around and choose your weapons here while I go help Chyra out," Yuan ordered, "Report back to the training area once you have chosen your ideal weapons."

With that, the man just left them in a huge shed full of weapons of pure destruction. With Leo around, Piper doubted it was a good idea, but she knew there would be trouble if she argued with the trainer. So instead she started looking around for anything she believed she could handle.

Frank and Hazel both found something they liked in no time. Clearly they were more aware of their roots than Piper and Leo. Frank had selected a polished bronze bow with a thick bronze quiver wrapped in gold cloth and hung from a brown strap. Frank slung the empty quiver over his shoulders and tested the strength of the bow's string. Once he seemed satisfied, he began searching for a set of arrows. Hazel was trying to decide between a few long silver swords, though she seemed to be admiring a golden one as well.

Leo was searching around, though nothing really seemed to catch his interest. As for Piper, she just stood there looking at the weapons and wondering why she was even in the shed. How could she, someone who had lived a life grander than most yet without the things she really wanted, really learn to fight and use a weapon to battle an army of monsters and gods? During the invasion earlier in the week, she had been so terrified she was next to useless. The only thing she really did then was hide, somehow helping the younger demititans find a safe place in the process. So how was she going to be able to help in the fights to come?

"Something wrong dear?" a gruff voice asked, nearly making Piper scream. A middle-aged man in a brown cloak appeared next to her and told her not to worry and that he was sorry for scaring her.

"Woah dude who are you?" Leo asked as Frank and Hazel looked away from their weapons of interest long enough to greet the man, who grinned at Leo's question.

"My name is Trevor, I'm the blacksmith of Camp Chaos." The man informed them, bowing lightly and showing what a polite man he was, "Yes Clark is in charge of the armory but I do come to inspect the weapons sometimes. Might you all be the new demigods within the camp from the other world?"

"Well yes, but we're not the only ones…"Hazel said, but Trevor held up a hand, silencing her.

"Yes I am aware." He told her, "Your friends are quite the fighters. Especially those fine young men in the front line groups. I'm so glad that there are finally more demigods at this camp, even if they don't belong here."

"More?" Piper inquired, and Trevor's smiled became directed at her.

"Yes you see," he said, "I am a demigod. Descendant of Athena and son of Hephaestus in fact."

Piper's jaw dropped. Another demigod besides them in Camp Chaos? Apparently the others were surprised too, since Trevor told them all not to look so astonished.

"What? But I thought the demititans hated demigods!" Frank exclaimed.

"Trust me, they do indeed. They aren't aware that I am of god blood, but I mean them no harm. I have abandoned my life as a follower to the gods long ago. What they were doing is simply unacceptable. Besides, I owe this camp a favor, especially to a certain youngster who let me stay despite knowing my heritage." Trevor explained in a mixed tone. Piper could see the gratitude in his eyes when he mentioned the 'youngster' and he wondered who it was.

"In any case," Trevor stated, effectively changing the subject, "you all should be getting back to your training. I see Frank has already chosen his weapons, though for a son of Mars the use of a spear is recommended. Oh what am I saying it is completely your choice my dear boy. As for the rest, come, I'll show you which would be best."

"Um…thanks?" Leo said, rubbing the back of this head unconsciously. Piper felt slightly uncomfortable around the man, even though he was a demigod, but he seemed to be legit, so she went along with him. In minutes Trevor found a long sword perfect for Hazel, made of tough Sacred Silver like many of the others, but with a form of detection ability crafted into it. Hazel was confused about that, but Trevor was not explaining. He also found something for Piper, though she took longer. He had suggested a short sword, a spear, a long sword and a crossbow, but Piper messed up each and every one of his suggestions, nearly breaking her arms holding one of the longer swords. They were a lot heavier than they looked. Trevor stroked his chin, analyzing the problems.

"You have never exactly done much exercise in your life have you dear?" he asked. Piper felt embarrassed, but it was true and she admitted that. Trevor sighed and then dove into a crate full of smaller weapons. He came out with a selection of guns and knives. Piper immediately rejected the guns. They were clearly not for her. Trevor and the rest all agreed. Piper felt annoyed at herself for sounding like a spoiled little girl, rejecting everything like that. She even apologized, but Trevor told her that she should be fussy when it came to choosing a weapon.

"Who knows?" he said, "Choosing the wrong weapon may be the death of you. I know some who regretted choosing weapons they were unsuitable with."

"Oh okay…" was all Piper said, feeling only a little better after hearing Trevor's words. The son of Hephaestus set the knives out and asked her to choose.

"Knives and daggers require precision and calculations," he told her, "but when wielded right they are one of the best close combat weapons. Your friend, the blonde girl with grey eyes is a knife user is she not? Perhaps you can ask her for help."

"That sounds good." Piper agreed as she inspected the knife selection. She felt like she was in an antique store. The weapons were old and some looked used. She was starting to doubt that she would find anything she liked, but then she noticed a dagger in a plain brown sheath. She picked it up and unsheathed it. To her surprise, the dagger's sleek, triangular blade gleamed with both gold and silver, making it look beautiful. Trevor looked intrigued.

"That is a fine dagger," he said, "it is light and can make a good blinding tool in the sun. I think you've found what you are looking for am I right Piper?"

"Yes," Piper answered without looking away from the blade as she examined it further. It reminded her of herself. Plain on the outside but a possible treasure within. At least she hoped so. Finally she tore her eyes away from it and sheathed it again. "I'll take this."

"We're not shopping you know." Leo joked and Piper shot him a glare. Frank and Hazel smiled and Trevor let out a hearty laugh.

"No worries, most are like that when they find a good weapon for themselves." He told them, "Demititans take a lot of pride in their equipment you know. Now, Leo, this is for you."

Trevor handed Leo a belt he seemed to have pulled out of thin air. Leo took it and looked at it. It was a tool belt, made of thick, worn leather and had an adjustable strap. Nothing really special in Piper's eyes. The others, including Leo, looked confused.

"Believe it or not Leo," Trevor said, "You are practically my brother, as you are a son of Hephaestus as well. Living with the demititans made identifying such things far easier than it should be. That belt is a magic tool belt. You can pull any tool out of it. And I am sure you will like it."

Leo's eyes widened and he began to fumble with the belt. He soon discovered that he really could conjure up any tool he liked, and no matter what size the tool was, it could still fit into the belt pocket and the belt could still stay light. It was incredible.

"Wow this rocks! Thanks dude!" Leo exclaimed, thanking his brother. Piper was glad that he found out who his godly parent was. Hazel and Frank already knew theirs. So who was her mother? She asked Trevor if he knew anything, but the man apologized and told her that he could only recognize children of Hephaestus and Athena, and apparently the goddess of wisdom was not her mother. Piper sighed.

"Don't worry Piper you should find out soon," Hazel said, hoping to reassure her. It did not work, but Piper pretended it did. She did not want everyone to think that she was worrying too much about this. It could affect the mission, though her liking Jason was possibly going to be a bigger problem. So, she decided, for the time being, she was going to keep her mouth shut about those two topics.

"Now you should all go back. You've been here longer than you should have." Trevor suggested, and the demigods thanked him for his help. As they left, Trevor pulled Leo aside and told him something Piper could not make out. Her friend simply smiled and nodded at the man before catching up.

"What did he say?" Piper asked, and Leo smiled wider.

"He told me to tell the demititans he stole the belt from the gods and said it'd be better with me." He laughed. Piper could not help grinning herself. She had a feeling training was going to be a lot better than the warm-ups now that she had a weapon of her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mission(Perci Jackson's and Benjamin's Narrative)

_**(Perci's part)**_

When Perci opened her eyes she found herself in a weird position on her bed. And by weird, she meant upside-down. Her feet were on her pillow and her head was at the wrong end of the bed. Her black hair, wild and tangled like it usually was in the morning, got in the way of her eyes, obstructing her vision. She sat up and realized that the cabin was empty. She was a little confused at that, but then she remembered that it was a training day.

"That's strange," she muttered to herself, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

The moment the words left her mouth, however, the memory of what had happened the day before came flooding back to her. The meeting, Chaos appearing, her fight with Ben…basically it was nothing exactly good in her opinion. The worst part was the fight. She had never fought with Ben so seriously before. Ever since they met, the most serious fight they had ever gotten into was who deserved to sit with Chyra at the main table in the dining pavilion. That was when Perci was about ten years old, nearly seven years earlier. They had never gotten into any other fight worse than that, until the night before. Thinking about it, Perci regretted everything she said to Ben. He was her best friend, and yet she treated him so badly. She would not be surprised if he hated her after all that.

"Hey! You in here Jac-I mean Perci?" Ben's voice suddenly called. Perci flinched. She definitely did not see that coming. She dove under the covers in hopes that Ben did not see her yet. There was a high chance of that, since her bed was a top bunk and was pretty far from the door. Yet, despite that, she soon heard and felt the footsteps climbing up the ladder of her bunk bed. A second later, a hand threw the covers off her.

"You still wearing those pajamas?" Ben asked teasingly. Perci looked down at her blue and green tie-dye pajamas and snorted before literally pushing him off the ladder. He hit the floor with a thud. Luckily for him the floor was not that far away. He got to his feet and began complaining.

"Hey that hurt!" he whined, "I'm gonna need my spine for the mission your dad assigned us!"

"Yeah sure…wait what?" Perci exclaimed and looked over the frame of her bed and down at him, putting on her most confused and surprised face. Ben gave her a light smile and simply said, "You heard me Sea Queen."

"Stop calling me that." Perci grumbled and jumped off her bed and landed on her feet perfectly. Those years of training really paid off. She then turned to her childhood friend and asked, in a serious tone, what he was talking about. Ben explained that while everyone in his cabin was getting ready for training, Oceanus appeared, apparently while Ben was washing his face in the bathroom. Perci smiled a little at that. Ben's annoyed face made it clear that her father had scared him. The titan of oceans did have a tendency to do that.

"Anyway," Ben continued, looking even more annoyed when he saw the grin on Perci's face, "your dad told me that there is something outside of camp that requires attention. And he says he needs someone with hydrokinetic abilities, and since you're his daughter he chose you for the job. It's apparently urgent and he asked me to tag along as backup."

"Alright fine. I'll have to talk to dad about it first. Only way to do that is at the lake…" Perci said, absent-mindedly tugging at the end of her pajama top. She groaned and pulled her clothes from the nearest drawer that actually belonged to her. Immediately, she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Once she was inside, she leaned against the door, wondering why he was acting like the fight never happened. Just because of the mission? It seemed to be more than that. Perci broke down and slid to the ground.

'_I don't understand…'_ she thought, _'Ben's always like this…he's the only one who ever completely put up with me and my stupid mood swings…'_

She knew she was a messed-up person. The guilt she felt from causing the deaths of many of her comrades with her Siren's Song years ago still haunted her. She wanted to believe it was someone else's fault, namely Chaos's, as at the time, Perci had heard a voice claiming to be Chaos herself, and it was that voice that told her to use her 'special' ability as Oceanus's daughter to destroy all the monster invaders. She was only a little girl then, and she barely understood much, so she simply did it without question. To think what her 'special' ability brought the camp.

In truth, Perci knew she was the one who ultimately made the choice to sing the song. She never wanted to believe that the namesake of her beloved camp, Chaos, was the one who made her sing it. She always hoped that she was to blame. But after hearing Chaos's voice in front of her at the meeting, and Chaos's lack of denial to her accusations, Perci was angry, distraught, upset…but mostly, she was confused. If Chaos really was the one who asked her to sing the Siren Song, if it was really the primordial goddess everyone at camp worshipped and Perci pretended to worship, and was intending to continue pretending until she lost it when the actual goddess showed up, Perci wanted to know why Chaos made that decision. She must have known what would happen, so why did she ask Perci to do that? Did she not care about her worshippers at all?

"Perci! Are you done?" Ben's voice echoed through the door. Perci jumped to her feet with surprise, again. That was two in a row for Ben.

"Not yet! Almost!" Perci called back as she quickly stripped her pajamas off and pulled her classic red shirt and jeans on. She finished changing in under a minute. She always liked her collection of jeans, as they were all custom made for her. They were more flexible than normal jeans, and that helped her fighting a lot. She tossed her pajamas into the laundry basket and was about to open the door when she stopped, her hand still on the handle. She pressed her forehead against the door.

"H…Hey, Ben?" Perci said through the door, hoping Ben could hear her. Luckily he did, as he answered, "Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…for last night…" the daughter of Oceanus said, thinking of the fight and how Ben was acting like it never happened. She did not like that. Some part of her wanted to forget it all ever happened, but the rest of her, the majority, wanted him to be angry with him, or least show that he was bothered by it. She wanted to feel the guilt of it. "I didn't mean any of that…I was just…"

"Don't worry about it Perci," Ben said after a moment's silence, "I'm your friend. You were upset. I get that. Besides, you used to yell at me all the time when we were kids."

Perci jerked her head up from the door and stared at it, astounded that Ben was completely okay with it. Jeez, were all guys like that? Even her own counterpart seemed to have that kind of accepting characteristic. She opened the door and faced Ben.

"A-Are you sure? Because I…" Perci started, but she was cut off by Ben.

"Perci," he said, "Like I said, I'm your friend. And for the moment I'm one who knows you best. A fight isn't enough to put me off for long. Besides, I had a talk with a certain someone last night. It helped me understand the problem, so really, don't worry about it."

"'Certain someone?'" Perci asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who?"

Ben smiled. "You have your secrets, and I have mine." was all he said, making Perci pout slightly. Ben laughed a little, showing no sign of the seriousness he had shown to the demigods when they first arrived at camp. He had always been hostile towards anything related to the gods, considering that the gods were the ones that took his mom from him, but Perci could see that the demigods were warming up to him, otherwise he would not have been acting so carefree, whether in their presence or not.

"Anyway, we should get going." Ben stated, "Got your weapons?"

Perci held up her necklace. On a plain silver chain hung a sea-green jewel, the same one on her sword during the invasion. "I've got them alright. You know this thing never leaves my sight."

"Fine. Let's just go." Ben said, adjusting the strap that held his spear in place on his back. Perci had not noticed the spear earlier. She was not sure if it was there when she pushed Ben off the ladder of her bunk bed…

"Hey, were you…carrying that spear the whole time?" she asked, slightly worried. Ben took one look at her face and smirked.

"If you're talking about the push you gave me earlier, I had that one coming, so I put the spear down when I climbed up to your bed," he told her, and the relief Perci felt was huge, but she hoped that it did not show. She just rolled her eyes and picked up her cap, setting it on her head over her untamed hair on the way out.

A while later the two arrived at the lake, and Perci took Ben's hand before they jumped into it. Perci quickly formed an air bubble around Ben's head to let him breathe. Together they swam to the cave Perci had taken Percy to to get the poison out of his body. Percy did not know it, but for demititans, that spring was also a portal to Oceanus's underwater palace, but it was only open whenever Oceanus needed it open, so Perci doubted that her counterpart would have encountered it anyway. Her dad did not need it open when the son of Poseidon took the acid bath in there.

They surfaced in the cave and the bubble around Ben's head popped, creating a light echo in the cave. Perci laughed at that then kneeled down at the edge of the spring. She clutched her pendant in her hands tightly, closed her eyes and silently requested for the portal to her father's palace to be opened. Nothing happened for a moment or two, but then the spring shimmered and soon it was glowing a white light. When the light faded, the spring looked like a mirror, but instead of reflecting images of Perci and Ben, it reflected a beautiful palace of white rock and giant shells.

"Ready?" Perci asked, extending her hand.

"Not really," Ben replied, "not since the last time I was there, but let's go."

Perci smirked, remembering the incident. Ben's first time there had been disastrous. For one thing, Oceanus and Perses argue like children a lot, so the titan of the seas never exactly approved of Ben or his half-siblings, but, begrudgingly, accepted the fact that his daughter was friends with him. For another thing, Ben also broke one of the titan's prized spoils-of-war by accidentally dropping a statue on it. Kronos managed to fix both the spoil-of-war and the statue thanks to his time abilities, but Oceanus was furious. Ben was scolded for a month and every now and then Ben would still wake up in a soaking bed or would have a few crabs hissing at him or fish splashing water in his face for no apparent reason. Ben noticed her smirk and rolled his eyes before taking Perci's hand and jumping in with her.

They emerged from a large fountain that was somehow able to spout out fresh water while being surrounded by salty sea water. It had always been a favourite feature of Perci's within the palace. Perci quickly shoved a pearl into Ben's mouth. He gasped and then glared at Perci.

"Jeez couldn't you have been a little gentler with that thing?" he exclaimed, being able to talk underwater thanks to that very pearl he was complaining about. It was a consumable item that Perci could conjure up whenever needed. It allowed any living thing with a mouth to breathe, speak and move about underwater like it was perfectly natural for them. Perci never needed them herself, but it was a useful thing to have for her companions while they were on quests and stuff. In any case, Perci just stuck her tongue out at him. Yeah, immature, but fun. Though she was still feeling guilty about fighting with him.

"Perci, and Benjamin," Oceanus's voice boomed from wherever he was, hidden from the two demititans' sight, "how, nice, to have you both here."

"Quit it dad we all know you're still sour at Ben." Perci yelled in the direction her father's voice was coming from. Ben gasped at her, but she ignored him as she heard her father's grunt. He called them into his throne room and the two hastily made their way there. Perci kept her cap on, pulling it down to shield her eyes. For some reason, she had always done that whenever she had a meeting with any immortal, well, excluding the gods at the camp that is. After all, she practically lived with them.

As they were walking down the coral hallways of the undersea palace, Ben had his hands in his pockets and he was looking around nervously. Perci noticed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, "I don't think my dad will kill you on sight considering he asked you to accompany me on this mission…"

"It's not that," Ben interrupted, his eyes scanning the room intensely, his battle instincts(courtesy of Perses) kicking in, "I feel like someone who doesn't belong here is watching us…"

When he said that, he lowered his voice by a lot, which made Perci slightly worried. She knew that tone and that look in his eye. He was in what she called the 'Assassin Mode'(It was not really called that but she liked that nickname for that 'mode'). When he detects danger, Ben switches to that mode and his senses seem to sharpen by a lot, and he becomes more alert and cautious. In return for that, he also becomes cold, and would easily kill anything he found a threat unless he found a good reason not to. It was one of the few things Perci was worried about when she first found out about Percy and the rest being demigods. She was still a little surprised as to why Ben had not killed them yet. It was one of the traits of a child of Perses. The Assassin Mode did not make them sadistic like children on Iapetus, but it did make them some of the most formidable fighters alive. That was the reason Ben had never lost a fight to anything or anyone other than his own comrades, from which he senses no danger. Long story short, he was not joking about his claim.

"What?" Perci responded, and she looked around as well. With Ben's warning, she forced her senses to sharpen as well, something she could only do underwater. She felt something move, swiftly, and Ben shifted to a battle stance. He had felt that too. But then, the presence vanished. Just like that. One second Perci and Ben both felt an incredible presence spying on them, and the next it was gone. Ben's eyes regained their normal colour, changing quickly from the amber-gold colour they were when he was in his Assassin Mode. He blinked once, then turned to Perci, though the serious look on his face had yet to vanish like the presence did.

"We need to inform your father. Now." Ben stated. No, it was more like an order. One of a warrior, scarred with years of experience on the battlefield. Perci normally would have argued, especially since she was of higher status when compared to him in terms of the camp rankings, but she was smarter than that. Her friend never got serious unless the situation called for it. So she nodded and they rushed for the throne room.

"Dad!" Perci exclaimed upon entry, ignoring the dirty look her immortal step-mom, Tethys, gave her. Sure they got along really well, but everyone knows that the wife of Oceanus was temperamental about good manners and blah, blah, blah. Usually, Perci would apologize, even if she did not mean it, but she had more important matters on her mind.

"We are sorry for being rough on your doors Lord Oceanus," Ben said, glancing at the doors Perci 'accidentally' destroyed in her mild panic, "but please listen, Perci and I both sensed a strange presence in your palace hallways."

Oceanus raised an eyebrow curiously. "Strange presence?"

"Yeah dad," Perci took it from there, "when Ben and I were rushing here, Ben sensed someone watching us. My mind was…elsewhere…so I didn't sense it as quickly as he did. But Ben is a son of Perses. You should know very well that your war buddy is always the first to detect threats and his children are no different in that aspect. Something's going on!"

Oceanus regarded his daughter. Perci knew he was listening. She never did act particularly informal unless there were signs of danger lurking around, which is probably the opposite of what most would do. For a second she wondered if Percy was like her in that way. If she was to make a wild guess, she would go for something in between for him, something like an informal-formal…

"You know she isn't joking my dear husband," Tethys remarked, her head resting in the palm of her hand, "She makes a good point about her friend, and she doesn't often act this carefree around us."

Perci could not resist rolling her eyes at her dear step-mom. Tethys gave her a minor smirk before turning back to the Lord of Oceans, awaiting his answer like everyone else. Seriously, why do most immortals take so long to decide or believe in something even after everyone else has made their choice? 

"You may be right Perci," Oceanus finally said, and Perci had to make use of every ounce of her willpower to stop herself from heaving a long, relieved sigh. Hey, she was not a patient person. Anyway, moving on…

"I actually have been experiencing a few unexplainable sensations for the past month." The Lord of Oceans informed her. A month huh? That was long before the demigods showed up. Perci hoped she could rule out the possibility that they were the cause on that fact alone.

"What kind of sensations sir?" Ben asked, looking not at all nervous, instead standing firmly like a dedicated and loyal soldier ready to lay down his life for the mission he would be receiving shortly. Sometimes Perci found it hard to believe that this Ben, her childhood friend and the 'Assassin Mode' Ben were the same person. Then again, all demititans had a case of identity crisis. It started when the Greek immortals converted to Roman and vice versa. The titans ended up as both Greek and Roman, with two separate personalities, so it really is no surprise as to why their kids would have a similar problem. ADHD was their other problem. Apparently hyperactivity kept them alive.

Oceanus continued to explain about how he could sometimes feel a presence watching him. He did multiple searches and heightened security but the presence refused to leave, even when he was surrounded by servants or subjects. Tethys admitted to the same experiences. Perci felt a chill when her dad told them that he did not think the presence was normal. He felt as if it had no form, no soul and no purpose. It definitely was not just a creature sent by the gods. It was too different. Perci found this unbelievably creepy.

"But I think we can handle it for now," Oceanus then said, surprising Perci, "so far, it hasn't been hostile. So let's leave it and instead send you kids on your mission."

"Oh right, we were here on a mission, I forgot." Perci admitted, which resulted in everyone giving her an exasperated look.

"The mission is simple, theoretically, but practically it is difficult." Oceanus informed, and Perci once again rolled her eyes, "The two of you will be sent on a form of retrieval mission. There is an item of ours that had gotten lost in where we believe to be somewhere in Los Angeles. We need you to find it and deliver it to Thalas, one of the Oceanaids who reside there. It is a very important item and many will be after it. We need you two to be extremely careful, but you would just be reckless again wouldn't you my daughter?"

"Guilty as charged," Perci replied, a playful look on her face, although she personally found this mission a waste of time. There was still a war going on, so it would make sense that certain things would get lost. But then again, it was rare that her dad would personally ask her, and someone he did not like (Ben), for such favors.

"We'll be taking this job. Pray we won't die dad." The daughter of Oceanus grinned.

"Please stop saying that every time." Oceanus responded with a frown, "Now go back to camp and prepare. You will leave in a few hours. I've already sent word to Chyra."

"Alright alright." Perci said, then she bid her dad and step-mom goodbye before grabbing Ben by the arm and pulling him out of the room, a little too hurriedly because Ben had trouble saying goodbye politely due to that. As soon as they were out of sight, however, Perci released Ben and forced him to face her.

"I don't think my dad knows what he's dealing with," she told him bluntly, "You know what I mean don't you Ben?"

Normally Ben would have told her to calm down and that her father would have no problems with whatever was making her worry. But not that time. Ben's face was grim, and he looked far too serious.

"Of course I know," he replied, "that presence we felt was definitely odd. It isn't something natural. I think your dad knows it too, but doesn't want us to worry. Once we're done with our mission, we'll check this out I promise."

Perci felt a little relieved at that. She gave her friend a weak smile and thanked him. She knew he would keep his promise. He was the only person she knew who did not need to swear on the River Styx to gain her trust. Sometimes, she trusted him more than herself. In fact, she was never even sure if Anthony was really the person she liked, as she really felt almost no sense of jealousy or envy when he got together with Lucy. She wondered if it was Ben she liked. But she could never allow that. It would ruin the relationship with him, and that was the one thing she could never bear with.

_**(Ben's part)**_

After Ben made his promise, Perci looked more relieved. Then she grasped his wrist, again, and dragged him over to the fountain to get back to the camp.

As he was being dragged, Ben's thoughts wandered to the night before when he talked to Percy. He was still surprised that the demigod was able to figure him out so accurately. There was more to that guy than meets the eye. Chaos did say something about him having the biggest run-in with fate among the rest.

Ben had always hidden the fact that he was in love with Perci so well. And yet, the son of Poseidon, Perci's own counterpart, had seen through him in that moment of weakness. It was both embarrassing and relieving at the same time. To have someone who looked like the very person he felt so strongly for ask him if he loved that person. It was weird, that was for sure. But Ben was glad it happened. He had been denying the fact that he loved Perci for a long time. Percy made him realize why he could no longer do so. He finally accepted his own feelings thanks to that demigod, and he was grateful. That was one weight off his shoulders.

"Hey Perci?" Ben asked suddenly on a whim. Perci turned to him and stopped. They had just reached the fountain.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um…er…nothing…" he stammered. What was he doing? Did thinking of the time he admitted how he felt to Percy turn him stupid or something? Especially after they had a really serious moment while they were worried about that strange presence? Oh titans he was losing his mind.

"Ben are you okay?" Perci asked with genuine concern in her amazing emerald eyes, "You normally don't space out like that."

"It's nothing…just that, well, we didn't need our weapons this time…and I'm just a little worried…" Ben replied lamely, making the stupidest excuse possible since he himself just promised that everything would be fine, "…About the presence…"

Perci's face became slightly more tense as he said that. Ben mentally scolded himself for making her worried. The daughter of Oceanus bit her lip and looked at the coral floor, as if debating what to do or say. Then, she looked up at him again and then swiftly aimed a blow at his head. He immediately his battle instincts kicked in and he blocked it. Perci blinked at him.

"I knew it," she stated, and Ben mentally face-palmed, "you're feeling nervous alright. Otherwise your battle reflexes would be tuned down. In other words, you just lied to me. You aren't just worried about that presence. There's something else isn't there?"

Ben winced. Of course she would be able to tell. She knew him better than anyone else, just like he knew her better than anyone else. Only she would know that his reflexes were enhanced when he was either serious, annoyed or nervous. He stared at Perci, eye-to-eye, but said nothing. He wanted to, but just could not. Perci stared back wordlessly, but then she gave up within seconds.

"Forget it," she said, "if you don't want to tell me, fine. We'll talk about it when you feel comfortable okay?"

Ben was surprised. Perci was usually stubborn beyond reason. He wondered why she let it go so quickly. It was out of character even for a demititan. Still, he knew better than to ask, he did not want an icicle in the head after all. She was clearly feeling a little down.

"Thanks…sorry…" was all Ben decided to say in reply. Perci did not answer him, and that made the situation slightly awkward, but the son of Perses preferred it that way. Perci snatched his hand up again and they dove into the fountain. Ben never liked large bodies of water particularly, since he was much better fighting on land. Only children of Oceanus, Tethys or Poseidon, he hated that name, would feel comfortable fighting in the water. However, whenever he was swimming with Perci, he always wished that those few moments would last forever. Cheesy, sure, but true. To think he only really realized that he loved her recently.

They resurfaced at the underwater spring and swam back to the edge of the lake. To their surprise, Percy, son of Poseidon, was standing there waiting for them. He looked a little tired and slightly sweaty, which was a dead giveaway to the fact that the first part of the training sessions, the killer warm-ups, were probably done and the half-bloods were taking their break. Whoa, had Ben and Perci missed that much? Being in Oceanus's palace always seemed to be time-consuming even though the visits always felt short.

"Hey guys, thought I'd find you here. Just, you know, on land." the gods' world Perci said. Perci rolled her eyes.

"Oh very funny Percy you should totally be a comedian." She replied sarcastically and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"'Totally'?" he asked, "Are you serious? You sound like Jaselyn."

Perci obviously decided to be a dramatic diva and feigned shock with a hand on her chest at his comment. She was definitely acting like the daughter of Kronos. It was actually quite scary, not that Ben would ever say that out-loud unless he wanted both girls in question to kill him, which would not be a difficult job. Ben hated to admit it, but he occasionally had a bit of a weakness of girls. He blamed his father, as Perses did have a reputation of being a womanizer titan, even though he was not at all the titan of romance or anything. In fact, more often than not, both his wife Asteria(titaness of prophetic dreams) and his brother Pallas(titan of warfare) argued with him because of that fact. It was embarrassing.

"So what are you doing here Percy?" Ben cringed saying his name. Luckily for him the boy in question noticed that while Perci looked pouty at Ben ignoring her. For the record, he knew that would cost him later, and he hoped it would be one of those rare times when the cost was the literal kind.

"You can call me Jackson," Percy said, "since you're calling her 'Perci' now. Besides, the rest of your camp is starting to call me that since they feel awkward addressing me by my first name."

He shot Perci a slightly accusing glare, though it was without a doubt that he meant no real harm with that. Perrci did not bother turning around to face them, choosing to continue acting as a diva for the heck of it, though she did flinch at Percy's first sentence.

"Alright then Jackson," Ben said, emphasizing on the old nickname for Perci, "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Cooling off." Percy, no, 'Jackson', answered, taking a sip of water from the plastic bottle in his hands, "I always head to the lake after training back in my camp. Unless I'm already training next to it."

He took another sip before setting the bottle down and sitting on the edge of the lake, submerging his feet, shoes and all like Ben himself did the night before, as Perci and Ben pushed themselves out of the water, both soaking wet.

"I thought you could dry off at will?" Ben questioned, eyeing Perci's wet hair and clothes. His face flushed a little as her clothes suck to her skin, showing off her slender figure. Jackson snickered and Ben glared at him.

"I could." Perci responded, "But then you'd be dripping water on your own. I thought you must want a companion."

After she said that, a huge wave of water crashed down on the both of them. Perci shrieked and Ben gasped and swallowed some water in surprise. The two of them then turned to glare daggers at Jackson, who was laughing and in the water himself.

"Percy! What was that for?!" Perci exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Nothing, I just jumped in and forgot you were standing there." Jackson smirked and dove beneath the surface when Perci threw an ice dagger she pulled out of thin air at him.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." The son of Poseidon commented when he resurfaced. Perci however threw a sphere of water in his face. When he complained, Ben and Perci both told him he deserved it simultaneously, which made Ben twitch a little. Neither of the ocean kids noticed.

"Anyway I'll have to get going. The half-bloods are still at the Big House and I need to talk to them." Jackson stated, getting out of the lake, completely dry and looking a lot more refreshed, "So see you guys. And good luck on your mission."

"Wait you knew about our mission?" Perci asked. Jackson explained that Chyra had told him when he asked why they were not that the training grounds. Ben wondered why he bothered asking. Sure he was a good person, but normally if someone was missing, no one asked about it and just decided that they would explain themselves later. He did not voice out his opinion, but he was definitely curious. Jackson was not the first demigod he had met in his life, not counting the others from the gods' world, but he was the first to actually gain Ben's trust. That was the one thing Ben never expected to happen. He wished the gods were like that in his world. He hated the war.

Right…the war…Perci and him would have to go out into that mess again. And soon afterwards, the demigods, including Jackson would have to venture out into dangerous grounds. He immediately felt concern for the demigods. Jackson was the only one he trusted, but he could tell that the son of Poseidon's friends would at least support him. Still, that would not prepare them for the shock of seeing the chaos brought on by the war, and the fact that the ones to blame for it were practically their parents. Ben knew he would have suffered. He only hoped that the demigods were strong enough.

"…just be careful okay?" Jackson suddenly said, looking serious. Ben looked at him cautiously, not really understanding why he had such an expression. Despite that, neither he nor Perci questioned it. Perci simply smiled and told him,

"I have terrible luck, but it's probably the one thing that kept me alive. I'll be fine, so don't wish me good luck."

Ben grinned. That was a line Perci had developed a habit of saying over the years. He had always liked that line. Some people found it a sigh of arrogance, but Ben knew that it really was Perci's way of telling people not to worry, a silent promise that she would be back soon. Jackson seemed to recognize that too. Maybe he felt the same way?

"Fine then, I'll wish Ben good luck and you bad luck. Enjoy your mission together." He said before turning and heading back towards the Big House. Ben just knew that last bit was directed at him, because Jackson gave him a cheeky, yet discreet, grin as he ran off. He returned it with an annoyed frown before the demigod vanished from sight.

"So…we should go pack." Perci said once he was gone. Ben shrugged and they bolted for their cabins, still dripping wet. Ben shouted a reminder to get changed and got called a knucklehead for thinking she could not remember that herself. The son of Perses simply rolled his eyes and continued on to his cabin, Cabin 3. He entered and slammed the door shut. He stripped off the soaked clothing, after placing his spear down on the nearest guy's bed, and sneezed once. It was cold in the cabin, since the only demigod at camp, a daughter of Khione, stayed in the same cabin, and the clothes he had on did not help. He just hoped he would not catch a cold during the mission. That would be too troublesome. He quickly tossed the clothes into the laundry basket in the bathroom and fumbled through his clothing trunk for a fresh set of the camp's plain red shirt and jeans. He did not bother with the sneakers. Years of stomping around in swamps and marshes cured him of any dislike for soaked shoes.

He put the jeans on first, then he stared at the camp T-shirt. Red. Like blood. Ben hated that colour and cursed the fact that it was a symbol of his home, the camp. No one knew the truth about Ben's past, so no one knew he hated the colour red. None of them even knew his fear of it. He could never let them know about it, his immense fear of red blood. He had always managed to hide the fear, but he knew one day he would snap. Everyone does.

Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Ben pulled the shirt over his head, keeping his eyes firmly shut until the shirt was properly worn. He glanced at his hand. As usual it was trembling.

"Hmph…" Ben grunted, "Stop being so weak. You have far too much to live for."

With that said, Ben begrudgingly strapped the spear onto his back and headed out the door, forgetting the red that his shirt was and putting on that mask of the normal Benjamin that even Perci Samantha Jackson could not figure out.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry I'm late again, studying for exams have been killing me almost literally. Don't ask why the author's note is down here today. I'll be honest and say I don't really know and that I'm not really sure what I've been writing for this chapter. This is actually an extra chapter not written during this story's production. The events still have to do with the later plot, but I never really included the private moments and thoughts of Perci and Ben, my(obviously) two favourite OCs in this story. I originally made it Perci x Anthony to correspond with Percy x Annabeth, but I changed it since it was too predictable and Ben just grew to be my second most important demititan. By the way, if you had been reading properly, you'd see that some differences between demigods and demittians were shown in this chapter, try pointing them out. Oh yeah, you guys should now know why Perci hates Chaos and why Ben initially hated the demigods. I thought that needed a little revealing. Besides, I wanted a romance-y chapter and call Percy 'Jackson' for some reason. I'm pathetic at romance but I wanted to try out something, as well as see how Percy seems like being called his surname. It was quite weird but I can't have Ben call the son of Poseidon by his crush's name. How awkward would that be? Chapters will return to Percy's narrative next time. See you. Hope I'm not dead next time. And wow, first chapter in which I didn't ask you to enjoy the chapter…O.O**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:**_

_**Alright I'm pretty disappointed at the amount of feedback I'm getting with my story. I know it's not the best story on , but a little compliment or constructive criticism would be nice. Honestly I doubt anyone's even reading this really frustrated author's note. Argh, listen to me I'm starting to sound like my grandfather. It definitely won't be easy to get over my annoyance, especially since it's exam period…seriously who does exams for three days, use the rest of the month for crazy Hell revision and studying, then finish the rest of the exams the next month?! Gods Singapore's education system is a little insane…Oh forget me, anyone who actually reads is lucky I love writing. So enjoy this next chapter before I scream and need to visit my therapist again…**_

Chapter 16: Nightmare Prediction

After Percy had left the lakeside, he immediately made his way to the Big House. He had to be very careful when he entered, apparently no one was supposed to leave that giant building even though it was their break time. Gods, the camp had stricter rules than Yancy Academy and the Underworld combined! (Alright, that was an exaggeration, but Percy found that description fitting.)

Percy had to duck past Seria and the crimson dragon Anthony rode during the invasion, whose name was Magnus. It turned out he was a volcano dragon and very, very proud. Percy knew he would never even try angering him unless he needed a fancy way to commit suicide. Like that would ever happen. Why the dragons were the ones guarding the Big House, Percy would probably never know. He guessed it was due to their super senses of hearing, smell and sight. Meaning it was going to be difficult to get in without them noticing. Getting out had been easy, the dragons were not even there when he snuck out.

"Great, just my luck." Percy grumbled. He tensed when Seria looked down, her jewel-like eyes scanning the area. He hid behind a tree and squatted down, hoping like crazy that he would not be seen. Unfortunately for him, someone did spot him, only that person was not a dragon. It was the camp oracle.

"Hiya Percy!" she exclaimed, scaring the heck out of the son of Poseidon. He backed away in shock and demanded to know what she was doing outside the Big House and why she did that do him. Rachel, of course, laughed.

"I should be asking you why you're out here instead, don't you think?" she argued, an amused grin on her face. Percy rolled his eyes and the redhead giggled. She looked exactly like the Rachel Elizabeth Dare he knew, but she was seriously nothing like that rich, artsy rebel he was used too. Seeing her act so girly, and in a dress-toga-thing too, it made Percy uncomfortable every time.

"I needed to visit the lake." Was all the reason Percy decided to give her. Rachel sighed, hands on her hips.

"Then you've met up with the other Perci and Ben right?" she asked. Percy's attention shifted from the blade of grass at his feet to her freckled face at once. How would she have known? Unless…

"Did they come to you for a prophecy for their mission?" Percy asked quickly. The instant he said that, Rachel's green eyes looked away from him, filling up with worry and hesitance as they did so. Percy took that as a 'Yes'. He asked her what the mission was about.

"Hold up Percy, how did you even know about their mission? Did they tell you?" Rachel asked instead. Percy went silent. He had told Perci and Ben that Chyra told him, but that had been an outright lie. It was probably one of the only times in his life in which he was able to lie flawlessly, but he was never going to be proud of such a fact. Especially because of the reason why he had to lie in the first place. However, when Rachel questioned him, he could not just tell her what he told the two demititans. She was different from the Rachel he knew, but she was still Rachel, and Percy knew she was definitely someone he could trust.

"They didn't tell me, I already knew." Percy told her, making her raise an eyebrow, "I told them Chyra told me, but the truth is I had a dream about their mission today. It…wasn't a good dream…"

Percy shivered at the thought of what he had seen, hugging his arms and feeling the goosebumps on his skin as he did. He did not care about the fact that the action was considered girly, the dream had scarred him badly, and it did not even include him.

"You dreamt about the mission?!" Rachel exclaimed, completely surprised, "How?! Only immortals, oracle, gods and titans can do that! Half-bloods shouldn't…"

"In my world, demigods can see visions through dreams…" Percy interrupted, "although I didn't expect it to happen here…"

Before he could say anymore Rachel grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded to know what the dream was all about. When Percy questioned the fact that she should know since she was the oracle, she told him that being the oracle does not mean that she can see everything. Apparently she only knew of the mission when Oceanus informed her about it just before she left her room in the temple(she lived in the temple?). According to him, he had only found out about the mission himself early that morning. Percy's eyes widened. He had the dream before Oceanus discovered that he needed Perci and Ben to take up a quest. That meant that he had been aware of the mission even before Oceanus himself thought of it? That was one thing that had never happened before.

"So please tell me," Rachel begged, gripping his shoulders so tightly her nails dug into his flesh, which did not hurt that badly due to the Curse of Achilles, but indicated how worried the oracle was, "what was your dream like? What happened, or rather, what's going to happen?! I need to know!"

"Calm down Rachel," Percy said before continuing, "You have to calm down, otherwise you wouldn't be able to take it. The dream was really ominous, and honestly I don't feel like remembering it. It's actually a really long story, and we don't have much time for it. But I'll just tell you this for now…"

Percy took a deep breath. What he was about to tell her was news that he wished was not true. It was too horrible, so it had to be false right? If only that was reality, but it was indeed the cold hard truth.

"Perci and Ben will be out on that mission even after me and the other demigods have left this camp for our own mission," Percy told her, biting his lip, "We'll meet up and try to complete both our missions together, but then we'll run into a few of the gods…and…"

Percy stopped, not wanting to say anymore, but Rachel pestered him, begging that he told her what he was so afraid of. The son of Poseidon turned and looked her straight in the eye, looking and feeling more serious than he ever felt, and told her.

"Perci will be killed by Poseidon."

_**XxoOoxX**_

Percy felt like he should be in Tartarus. He had told Rachel about what he feared most about the mission. He had seen Perci die, speared by his father's trident, in his dream. No, it was much more of a nightmare. For some reason, he initially had no recollection of the dream until he actually saw Perci and Ben in the lake. The memory of the nightmare hit him so hard and fast, he had collapsed but managed to get back on his feet and act as if he was okay by the time they saw him, which was not very long, so he actually still had a terrible headache while he was acting. The pain went away as the three had conversed, but since then Percy could not help but think about the image of Perci, his counterpart, lying dead on the ground and the triumph figure of Poseidon, his father, standing over her as Ben went crazy. Was all that really going to happen? And why had he been the only one who saw all that?

Rachel was strong, so she had taken the news quite well, but she did shed many tears before they both agreed to head back into the Big House. Percy was spotted by Seria and Magnus, but at that point in time, after having spoken his fears out loud, he could not have cared less. Sure he got a scolding from Seria, and Magnus informed him that if Rachel was not with him he would have been the dragon's dinner's main dish for the night. He did not care. It was not important.

Percy acted like he normally would around the others, joking a little and making a sarcastic comment when Piper asked him how he had recovered from near exhaustion so quickly. The question of where Perci and Ben were was asked, but he covered it up, really lamely compared to the acting he had been doing up to that point, telling them that Seria told him about their 'short' mission, thinking that they were less likely to approach the sea dragon than the Chiron counterpart should they doubt him. It was the only way he could avoid telling them the horrible truth. He hated to lie, but the worst part about all of it was that Percy himself could feel that it was going to happen. The same demigod who trusted Luke of all people at a time when Kronos could have easily tricked him to kill him had already begun to give up, and that fact alone was too much to handle.

They left the Big House after the 'end-of-break' alarm nearly bled their ears, especially Percy, as he had been standing really close to a lower speaker. Once they all returned to the field, Percy's group started getting ready for combat training, such as putting on armor and securing their weapons, which were mostly made of Sacred Silver. He and Nico had seen the new demigods being led away by Chyra, after Piper was chewed out by Yuan, but they were not sure where they were being led to, unable to see as they were led to the arena. Nico had looked slightly worried aboutHazel, but Percy reassured him, yet again, that she and the others would be fine. Then Percy got out Riptide to polish it a little. It has been a while since he had gotten a chance to treat the bronze blade. While he was polishing he thought of his nightmare. What if Perci really died during this mission, killed by his father no less? What would happen then? How was he going to let that happen? Why was he already giving up? What was wrong with him?!

"Percy, if you keep polishing like that you're gonna burn a hole in your sword." Nico's comment broke his chain of thought and shook him back into reality. Percy looked at Nico before looking down at his sword. The son of Hades was not kidding. He had polished so hard that one spot was gleaming like gold. It looked weird.

"You alright Percy?" Nico asked as Percy furiously polished the rest of the sword to get rid of the awkward imbalance.

"I'm fine, why?" he replied without looking up. Still, he noticed that the son of Hades was not convinced.

"Seriously Percy what's wrong?" Nico asked again. This time, Percy avoided the question altogether as they were asked to line up and each have a go at the training dummies. Percy hurried during the line-up, making sure he was at least five demititans away from Nico. He felt bad about that, but he really did not need any more questions. He was already really nervous.

"Yo demigod, having problems?" Nicolette, Nico's counterpart, suddenly asked, and Percy realized with shock that she was the one standing in front of him in line. Gods, she was scarier than Nico, Thalia and Annabeth combined. And he barely knew her. Rachel did warn the demigods that she and her brother could be sadistic.

"Um…no…" Percy lied, hoping she did not have the same ability as Eiko Nakamura. Nicolette did not bother turning to face him. Instead, she just giggled and shook a finger in his direction, making the 'tsk-tsk' sound as she did.

"You think I don't see it?" she questioned, "I may not be a lie detector like Eiko, but I'm perspective. You're troubled aren't 'cha?"

Percy decided not to respond. He knew that arguing with her would not end well. Nicolette whistled teasingly at his lack of a response. Then she turned her head, her ponytail slapping Percy in the face, so that she met Percy's eyes.

"You know," she said, keeping an eye on the line at the same time, "I don't particularly trust you, but Perci likes you, and you seem decent. So I'm gonna tell you a secret about your trip. But only after today's training. Meet me near the dragon stables later. You'd better come, or I'll rip your limbs off one by one okay?"

Nicolette giggled again and Percy twitched. That was sadistic alright. He hoped that she was not planning anything sinister. He doubted that she was the kind who would kill off someone and betray her camp, since Chaos did say all the demigods had to take the quest to rescue her and restore the link between the two worlds, especially Percy, who had to play the 'biggest role with fate', but who knew? Luke appeared to be that type of guy at first too. Percy winced at the thought. He had gotten over Luke's betrayal, but the memory of the son of Hermes was a permanent scar that he could never erase.

In any case, if Nicolette turned out to be such a person, Percy would have no choice but to bring her down to protect himself, the demigods, and possibly the rest of Camp Chaos. If Nicolette was in league with the gods, there would be trouble.

Of course, Percy knew he was most likely being overly paranoid, but a demigod's life was far too risky on its own. Chances were often better off not taken. He made a mental note of secure Riptide in his pocket when he went to meet her later as he watched Nicolette finally take her turn to drive a spear into the dummy's gut before yanking it out so violently the entire straw person collapsed and scattered. Again, definitely sadistic. He was probably going to need Riptide even if Nicolette was not a traitor. She was terrifying.

Once Nicolette was done with her turn, Percy stepped up and got ready to kill that dummy like he did with every monster he had to deal with. Honestly though, he did not understand the point of the exercise. They called it combat training, but all they were doing was to take turns hacking a straw dummy. Who did not know how to do that? And they were in a more advanced class?

Percy swung his sword and slashed the dummy cleanly, from the shoulder area to the hip area. However, the second he did that, Sherry appeared out of nowhere and hit him hard on the head with a thick, hard book. Where did she even get that?! She hit him so forcefully Percy dropped his sword and hit the ground like something out of a cartoon. Laughs erupted from everyone present, including Nico. Percy glared at him, but the son of Hades barely noticed.

"Ow what was that for?!" Percy exclaimed, turning to look at Sherry, hands on his head where the book hit him. Sherry threw the book away in a cartoon-like fashion as well, which made Percy raise an eyebrow.

"Your form was wrong son of Poseidon," Sherry told him, emphasizing on his title, "though your attack was excellent, your stance was off and you had no intention to kill. Don't hold back just because it's a simple training dummy. Hand me your sword."

Percy never liked it when people asked him for Riptide, which was fortunately rare, but he absolutely definitely did not want to pass it to Sherry, the person who frightened him the most in the titans' camp. She may be only mortal, but she had a higher chance of taking him down than anyone else in Camp Chaos. But Percy was not a stupid person, though he had to admit he seemed like he was most of the time, (even Perci was like that…) so he knew it was best to trust her. She was one of the top trainers. He handed over the bronze sword.

"_Anaklusmos…" _Sherry read the Greek inscription with a smile, "A sword of the oceans. How fitting. May I ask how you came to get this?"

"My teacher gave it to me, it was created by the titans actually," Percy told her. Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to hear about that story later. But now…"

Sherry spun around like lightning and executed three slashes at the dummy, in very quick succession. The dummy was completely massacred. Percy's jaw dropped and he suspected Nico felt the same way. No one, human or demigod, should have been able to do that.

"Years of intense training and time in the war zones can be beneficial," Sherry informed him, as if reading his thoughts, another scary thing about her. She held the sword towards him to return it.

"Of course it would be impossible for you to learn such advanced skill in a few days," she decided to explain, "But Camp Chaos's training is so harsh because we truly need to survive on our own. This world is not as peaceful as your world, Chyra's words, not mine. The demititans are the ones who are the most vulnerable, since the gods, the cause of the destruction of the Mist and the entire 1000-year war, are the ones after them. You see, the gods have to destroy them all and this camp in order to destroy this world as we know it. Without the demititans the titans cannot win as they are some things only they can do. This should be the same as your world's situation right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Percy answered. Sherry smiled gently, the first gentle smile he had seen on her face since arriving in the titan world. For the first time, he was not scared of her, and felt like he was looking at his own mother, the mother who was nearly killed by the Minotaur who tried to stop him from reaching the camp. She was one of the most important people in the world to him, and seeing Sherry's face like that made his heart sink a little. How was his mother now?

"I feel like having a chat with you later on Perseus Jackson. I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss, but for now, get your stance right and be serious with it." Sherry told him.

"Yes ma'am." Percy answered, taking Riptide. He was surprised. For a second there, he nearly called her 'Mom'.

**_XxoOoxX_**

Clearly, the demititan-style of training ruled over the demigod-style in terms of toughness, strictness, and downright bone-breaking-ness. Sherry and the other trainers focused on those who were worse off, the better ones fighting each other like their lives depended on it, though they were required to use the safer types of weapons that would not kill. Percy thought that was a good move. The way they fought was deadly and half the camp would be dead already if they used the actual weapons. The faux weapons were even modified to be heavier than the actual weapons so that the demititans would be able to train at the same time. Percy and Nico, however, stuck to their own real weapons for the time being and were both trained by Yuan, who was an unbelievable swordsman. He showed both demigods special forms and techniques, which Percy had trouble copying, but when he got it right he could literally feel the energy coursing through him as he performed the moves.

"These techniques are perfect for control your _chi_," Yuan informed, "Demititans and demigods alike possess a large about of it, but due to your ADHD, you can never perfectly control it, unlike most mortals, who can with enough training. But these moves focus on your _chi_ points within your body, and they'll allow you to release or compress a certain amount of your _chi_ so your movements can be sharper, swifter, and stronger. This is actually something us mortal trainers came up with, as the titans never had a need for such things, so their children never learnt it, but we find it efficient so we teach it to all of the campers."

Percy was intrigued. He has heard about chi but only in those weird kung fu movies. He never thought he would have to make use of it. Yuan was right though. With each movement and technique, Percy felt lighter on his feet and freer. Nico, who has not let Percy off the hook for ignoring him earlier yet, seemed to think the same about those techniques. Either that or he was impressed with Yuan, who was sparring with them without a weapon, but managed to pin them both down to the ground each time.

"Are you sure you're human?" Nico asked once and got a straight punch to the chest.

"Don't get distracted," Yuan lectured, "In this world, one small question in the middle of the fight could get you killed. And that was an easy hit, you should've blocked it. Ten push-ups. You too son of Poseidon."

Neither dared to argue. They dropped and rushed with the push-ups, ten in nine seconds somehow, which made Percy's arms ache like mad. They had been sparring and trying to perfect the techniques for the past two hours after all. No breaks were given. When they needed to get the stance right, Yuan made them stand in that movement, telling them to adjust their arms, legs, shoulders and waist to make the position in that movement absolutely perfect, without even the smallest, most microscopic of mistakes. Standing so stiffly was really bad for the joints, despite the fact that they had to learn to relax themselves at the same time, which was difficult.

Yuan also taught them special techniques that suited their bloodline. For Percy, he showed off a little showcase of a technique that resembled a fast-forwarded _tai chi_ style. He made use of his own sword, which he only used for the showing off of the techniques, to perform graceful yet forceful strikes and blocks. He asked Percy to do the entire routine once through and to apply his powers over water as he did. Yuan told him that he would ignore any mistakes, so long as they were not major.

"How do you want me to use the water?" Percy asked. They were close enough to the lake, so getting the water was no problem, but he did not know what to do with it.

"Simply let the water flow as you move. Strike when you strike, block when you block. Try it. I once taught the same things to Perci, Sherry's daughter, that is." Yuan replied, looking amused when he said Perci's name. Percy, with the 'y', had to force his muscles to stiffen to avoid rolling his eyes.

Percy took a deep breath before starting. He performed the technique as smoothly as he could, but it was obvious that many of his actions were wrong. Still, he was able to do as Yuan said, controlling the water to mimic his own movements, and to his utter surprise the water was stronger than usual, attacking when he did and defending when he did, like Yuan said. By the time he got to the mid-point of the entire formation, he was doing everything perfectly. At the end of it all, Percy finished with an amazing attack of freezing the water and shooting it in different directions. The son of Poseidon was so shocked at the sight of the water freezing he lost concentration and the ice melted into water again, splashing on the ground at his feet.

"Whoa! Percy that was awesome!" Nico exclaimed. Yuan clapped, an impressed look on his face.

"Very good Perseus." He complimented for the first time since the start of the training session with him, "You really are Perci's counterpart. She had the exact same result the first time she performed that technique, only she held the ice longer. But it could be due to the fact that you didn't know you could do it. Perci already knew."

"Really? How come?" Percy had to ask. Yuan told him that Sherry had made her practice melting ice cubes then try to freeze them again when she was young. Those had been her first training sessions at home. Apparently no one bothered to keep the secret of the Greek and Roman myths, well, secret, with their kids. Although, it was understandable, because of the war and lack of the Mist in the titans' world.

"In any case," Yuan continued, "that technique was formed specifically for demititans with hydrokinetic abilities. To think a demigod would be learning it from me. Now go practice while I teach Nico the technique for a half-blood like him."

Percy nodded and Yuan went on to torture the son of Hades. He tried the technique again. However this time he failed at it horribly. Every move was wrong and he kept whipping himself in the face with the water. Of course he did not get wet, but the whipping managed to penetrate the Curse of Achilles, and that hurt a lot. It would seem that self-inflicted attacks were immune to the curse's effects.

Despite that, Percy did not stop training. He kept getting it wrong, and there was almost a permanent red mark on his cheek and forehead where the water kept striking, but he pushed himself. He always liked training, but there was something about the technique that made him feel almost obsessed with it. Yuan's coaching was excellent, and though Percy still preferred Chiron's teachings, he had to admit the mortal trainer was extremely efficient. He seemed to be well-trained in martial arts, and he barely needed a weapon. It was impressive alright.

Suddenly Percy felt a pain in his chest. It struck him hard and then something horrifying happened. Visions flooded his mind, some being from the past and some that have yet to happen. Those from the past were mostly images of people he knew dying, or seemed like dying. His mom from the first fight with the Minotaur, Zoe Nightshade after rescuing Artemis, Silena Beauregard just after confessing she was Kronos's spy, Luke driving Annabeth's gold dagger into his Achilles's spot…it was too much. Percy dropped to his knees and clutched his head hard. Riptide slipped from his hands and he started sweating profusely. His throat felt dry and his vision was extremely blur, becoming worse by the second. Worst of all, Percy's entire body was racked with intense pain, physical and emotional, as more and more of those horrible images flashed through his head, and it all led up to something else. Something far worse.

He saw Perci dead with the trident speared through her again. Only this time, it was not Poseidon standing there with the crazed, triumph look on his face. It was Percy himself.

The son of Poseidon let out a scream so loud and full of fear and terror everything seemed to go insane along with him, and seconds later everything was black, far darker than the abyss he had fallen through to even get to the first world.

**_Author's note:_**

**_Alright just so you know I happen to like reading and writing about dark, angst-y or hurtful moments. I'm not a sadist or anything, but well, it's just that the more I do that the better things seem to turn out in the end, depending on how I planned the ending of course. So please don't mind the Percy-torture. Trust me he's my favourite character so write about him a lot and he just happens to be the main target here. My main characters are always the most tortured I guess…_**

******_Oh and by the way, the moves and techniques Yuan is teaching to Percy and Nico are really for controlling chi points in the body. I love martial arts a lot and take up as many as possible, so I had to add it in for their training. I've taken mostly Karate, Wushu and Kendo, officially that is, but I do know a little extra with Aikido, Judo and Tai Chi, since both my parents have some skills in them. And before you say Tai Chi is for old people I'll have you know that it is harder than it looks and a very good way to exercise and de-stress. In my opinion more teens like me should try it. It can be quite fun but sometimes it aches really hard as it targets joints and certain muscles. Try lifting your leg up forward vertically to at least 120 degrees and hold it there for thirty seconds. It'll hurt if you haven't gotten training of is just not flexible, haha! And no holding onto anything while you do it! Go on try! v_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I've been busy. Exams may be over but I've been chosen to do this 'special project' which involves an overseas trip. I'll be leaving in a week and probably won't be back for about a month and a half. So I figured I'd give my readers(if I have any) one last chapter before I leave for the long break. By the way, I doubt anyone actually reads these author's notes, so I decided to check a little. If you're reading this and you don't mind reviewing, please type "P.S. I seriously hate Hera/Juno." Oh and another thing, have you people read the Mark of Athena yet? I did and I loved it! If you haven't read it yet, GO NOW! XD**_

_**Anyways I hope you would enjoy this chapter because now that my original plans for the story have been completely destroyed and I am subjected to typing from memory, well, things are going just a little downhill as I was never good at memorizing things, whether it belonged to me or not. I am a forgetful and clumsy person…so if things seem weird, please forgive me. Now for a special treat, here's what I think would happen if Percy and the rest of the characters from this story I wrote were reading this themselves…(it can probably be a huge clue as to how weird I really am…)**_

_**Percy: What the Hades is this author trying to do to me? Why am I the one asking questions and feeling pain like I'm some sort of broken record anyway?**_

_**Annabeth: Don't ask me, and broken records don't feel pain.**_

_**Percy: You know what I mean Wise Girl.**_

_**Perci: Since when am I an emo Mary Sue!? Holy Titans am I gonna kill this FanFiction user! **_

_**Jason: Calm down, you wouldn't even exist if she didn't write this.**_

_**Perci: Who asked you?!**_

_**Ben: Perci calm down already. Jason has a point.**_

_**Perci: *ignores his words* And you! Why didn't you tell me you liked me sooner?! If you did I wouldn't have done anything stupid like mention Anthony in front of you!**_

_**Nico: You just did…**_

_**Perci: Can it Death Boy!**_

_**Thalia: Hey you're Percy's other self of course you'd do something stupid.**_

_**Percy & Perci: HEY!  
>Annabeth: It is true…<strong>_

_**Percy & Perci: …**_

_**Ben: *blushing***_

_**Nico: Hey what happened to Hazel and the rest?**_

_**Ben: Jaslyn locked Piper and her in a closet. Lucy then dragged Leo and Frank to the dragon stables to help her with the fire dragons. **_

_**Percy: I thought they were still unaware of their gifts and powers?**_

_**Ben: Lucy has weird ways of getting information. **_

_**Perci: No kidding…*shudders***_

_**Me: *pops out of nowhere* No kidding is right Perci! Lucy totally jumped me and demanded I give her some secrets to the story. She actually tied me up for those answers! How in Hades did she find so much strength?!**_

_**Percy: Shouldn't you be writing the story? I kinda wanna know how I stop losing my mind so I can look forward to it if this actually happens.**_

_**Me: The chances of this story actually happening is about as high as the chances of Rick Riordan coming all the way to Singapore to ask me to write his new book idiot. But fine I'll go back to writing. Bye. *disappears***_

_**Jason: Now that was unexpected.**_

_**Everyone else: Agreed.**_

_**P.S. There's a minor Mark of Athena reference in this chapter. To those who haven't read the book, don't worry, it'll be nearly impossible to notice unless you've actually read the book. So just enjoy!**_

Chapter 17: Visions

For a scary moment, he forgot his name, who he was, where he was, and what was going on. He found himself in a dark room with no visible walls. He could not move nor could he speak. What was happening?

He heard voices. Very familiar voices calling out to him. However, he could not hear what they were saying, as they were too blurred. Also, he could not remember who those voices belonged too. He knew they were the voices of his friends and comrades, but he simply could not think of what their names were. What was wrong with him? Why could he not remember?

Then, as he regained more of his consciousness, he felt his memories returning, slowly, as if they knew that returning too quickly might cause havoc in his brain. He began to remember. His name is Percy Jackson. He is the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, a Greek god. He is a demigod. And those voices he was hearing…he slowly recognized them. He heard his friends, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and most importantly, the voice of Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. He tried opening his eyes, but they refused to respond to him. He still had no ability to move.

Suddenly an intense pain filled his chest and head. Percy wanted to clutch his head to make it stop, but he could not move. He could only scream. As he did, visions of death and betrayal swam past. He screamed even louder. At first he was unaware the others could hear him, but he soon heard Annabeth's worried voice ring through. It was backed up by several more voices, but most of them were talking too fast or it was just too muffled to be heard. However they were all either confused, concerned or just shouting.

"Wait…think…aining…nsciousness…" someone said. It was unclear as to who was speaking, though Percy was able to make out the message. He finally felt some sensations in his body, and was soon able to move his hand. But only his hand. Nothing else.

"…mebody…get me…ter!" the voice of Thalia shouted and the sound of shuffling was heard. Minutes later, Percy shot up out of his mini-coma when someone dumped a whole bucket of salt water on him. He was so surprised he accidently willed the water to soak him, and he was completely wet when Annabeth tackled him.

"Gods you Seaweed Brain don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled, a little too loudly because as she hugged him, her head was right next to his ear. Percy was confused, but he tried to comfort Annabeth and apologized for worrying her. He looked up then remembered he was not in the world he knew, and was in a parallel world instead. The Rachel standing by the bedside was not Rachel Elizabeth Dare, it was Rachillane.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Percy lowered his head and did not answer. How could he answer? He had just seen something worse than Poseidon killing Perci. He had seen himself killing her with his own hands. Sure, he killed monsters, but they would return and besides, they were enemies. To kill a comrade, and the only person who trusted him in Camp Chaos, that was too much. He could not deal with it.

"Percy?" Jason spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Percy felt himself shiver. Jason had just asked a question that made him feel like jumping back into that spring in Camp Chaos's lake. That was almost like jumping into the Styx, but he did not care. All he knew was that he definitely did not want to tell anyone what he saw. Could he even bring himself to say anything? With all of Perci's comrades and family present? Impossible. And since Eiko was there, he knew lying was out of the question. So he said nothing.

"Percy?" Nico asked. The son of Poseidon averted his gaze, making sure he did not look anyone in the eye. He was still dripping wet, but at that moment he was not going to bother drying himself.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't talk about…ugh!"

Percy started to cough violently before he could even finish his sentence. Instantly, Annabeth panicked.

"Percy! Oh my gods oh my gods!" she yelled, trying everything she could think of, which was a lot, so stop his coughing fit. But nothing was helping. Even when Thalia threw another bucketful of water at him, the coughing did not stop. In fact, it got worse. Percy himself was starting to lose his composure.

"Somebody bring him some ambrosia!" Sherry shouted, and Chyra rushed out of the room with two demititans in tow. Meanwhile, Percy felt like someone was pressing down hard on his chest, cutting off his oxygen supply and causing intense pain in his chest. He had been feeling like that since they fell into this world, but the pain had multiplied immensely in a few minutes, and it was also getting worse by the second.

"Hang in there Percy! Hang in there!" Annabeth yelled, realizing that there was nothing she could do besides hold his hand and try to get him past this problem.

As he coughed, Percy could hear several of the demititans talking all at once. That did not exactly help with the headache that seemed to be forming, but what he heard made that no more important than a suntan in a desert.

"This demigod must be cursed." "He must be a traitor punished for coming here." "Chaos did warn of impending danger when they arrived."

Percy wanted to say something, tell them that they were wrong. Sure the demigods had something to do with the possible collapse of the dimension, indirectly, but that was Gaia's fault. She was the one who sent them to the Chaos world in the first place! But Percy was unable to stop coughing, let alone speak.

Then, something he never expected to happen, happened.

"SILENCE!" Eiko Nakamura shouted, "The demigods are no traitors, and nothing they have done so far supports such a claim! If you distrust me and do or say anything irrational, I will personally see to it that you get what you deserve!"

Every single person in the room clamed up at once, so that the only noise there was was Percy's uncontrollable coughing.

"Do not worry Perseus Jackson," Eiko said, sounding closer to Percy, "You have gained my trust and I will not doubt my own judgement. Themis will be mad if I do after all." She was the only teenager in the entire camp who called him by his full name, or at least, Perseus for some reason, and Percy was unsure why. Though it was impossible to ask in the state he was in. Even after Eiko's outburst, his cough simply would not stop.

"Sherry! I have the ambrosia and nectar!" Chyra shouted as she re-entered the room, evidently with the two demititans she dragged away as they were complaining about how roughly Chyra grabbed them, "I've also brought some of Hecate's herbal potions, just in case he won't eat it."

"With his cough I doubt he can eat anything." Reyna said with blunt concern, "I think you should use that potion, whatever it is, so long as it isn't poison."

She sounded bitter when she said that, and Percy guessed it was due to the demititans' comments about Percy being a traitor, but Percy could not actually see anything. He was coughing so much he did not dare open his eyes, for fear that they might just completely pop right out of his head.

"Alright, Lou, please help." Chyra replied.

Percy still could not see as his eyes were still squeezed shut, but he guessed that Lou was the counterpart of Lou Ellen at Camp Half-blood. He was probably a son of Hecate.

Percy heard the splashing of water and got himself prepared for yet another dose of Thalia's 'Son-of-Poseidon-style-Get-Well-NOW' present, just as his head started to spin like crazy. Just as he thought, another bucketful came his way. However, this time, the water stung him, and instead of making him feel refreshed like the usual, this water was trying to drain his energy. Percy felt a brief sense of drowning, and then the water dripped off him. He finally opened his eyes and found that the coughing had stopped and he was feeling completely better. However, the 'better' was only in physical terms.

"What…what in Hades is going on?!" Percy could not help but scream, "First we fall into this world and get attacked by some weird creatures, then faint at the titans' temple, wake up to an invasion, go through ridiculous training and now I'm getting weird visions and stuff threatening my life?! What the heck is going on?!"

Percy's rant continued until the Zeus-Jupiter siblings both hit him on the head and brought him back to his senses. He immediately felt embarrassed, as he must have sounded like some spoiled child. He mentally punched himself before he was grabbed by Annabeth.

"Darn it Seaweed Brain stop scaring me! Are you really that dumb?!" she yelled, looking ready to headbutt him.

"Annabeth?" was all Percy could get out before she started again.

"Seriously! You've been acting the weirdest out of all of us since we got here and you're refusing to tell anyone about it!" she scolded, ignoring the terrified stares of the demititans, trainers and Rachel, as well as the two angry children of the king of gods on either side of her. Both of them were giving off electricity as they both glared at the son of Poseidon. If looks could kill, Percy would have been dead three times on the spot.

"Percy Jackson." Thalia said with a deadly tone, "What did you mean by 'weird visions'? What are you hiding?"

Percy felt the room temperature drop by at least thirty degrees. It was most likely just him, but he was cautious anyway. The lieutenant of Artemis had just asked the one question he had absolutely no intention to answer. He was scared, but about what? He was not too sure. Was it what he saw, or was it the reactions of his friends and the campers? Which was it that made him scared? Or was it…both? He looked down at the back of his hands.

Then, Rachel spoke up.

"Alright everyone. I think I'll give a bit of an explanation." She said, "Earlier today, Percy told me he had been experiencing some strange visions, mainly in his dreams and such. I believe he is seeing images of the future."

Immediately, murmurs and whispers as well as loud chatter filled the room. Everyone spoke all at once. Percy could not understand a thing. Sherry, however, managed to shut everyone up with a whistle. She then turned to Percy.

"Visions of the future?" she questioned, "Let me ask, is your mother clear-sighted by any chance?"

Percy gasped. How did she know? Just because she was his mother's counterpart? Still, Percy nodded. Sherry suppressed a sigh, though it was a lousy attempt at it.

"I see. Rachel, explain what that means please. I'm not very familiar with this particular type of half-blood." She requested and Rachel nodded. She glanced at Percy briefly before focusing her attention on all the demigods, who had all shifted to Percy's side when the demititans were accusing him of being cursed and a traitor. Though, Percy honestly doubted the 'curse' part was untrue, and that did not count the Curse of Achilles that was still latched on him.

"Well Percy," Rachel started to explain, "The thing is that half-bloods with clear-sighted mortals as parents often end up having visions of the future themselves. This has been happening since the Mist was destroyed in this world. It is still intact in your world right? It could be the reason why you're only experiencing these visions here. Lucy is a similar case. Her mother, Mary Castellan, is also clear-sighted and the poor girl gets glimpses of the future she never wanted to see happening. She and I sometimes do the predicting together though, after she got a hold of her ability that is."

"Wait," Reyna spoke up, "So you're saying these visions Percy's having will come through?"

"Not necessarily." Lucy answered instead of Rachel, looking compelled to be the one to reply, "When it happened to me, I just try and change one little detail of what I saw. Doing something even a tiny bit differently can change the entire future. Once I managed to prevent Sherry's death by choosing to go another direction from what I predicted during a quest. However, I ended up breaking my legs."

"I see, it's the price for changing the course of the future isn't it?" Annabeth asked her. Lucy nodded. Percy noticed his girlfriend shaking as she spoke to the Luke lookalike. It was understandable, but he was hoping she would have calmed down by then. Moved on with Luke. Apparently that has not fully happened yet.

"At least you only broke your legs right?" Leo asked implusively, earning him a glare from Lucy.

"It was a lucky break at that time, I guess Tyche was in a good mood" she told him coldly, "There were other times when the price for the change was far higher than the original. Occasionally the prices would be equal, but most of the time, it's the half-blood equivalent of the mortal's 'Pact with the Devil', where the price is always higher than the resulting value."

"Wait, 'Tyche' as in the goddess of Fortune?" Nico questioned, "She's on your side?"

"No son of Hades," Melinoe snapped with distaste as she said Hades's name, "Tyche and Nemesis are on nobody's side. They both believe that Luck and Revenge are universal, so they hate taking sides, unless you provide Nemesis with a good reason and a promise of equal trade. You would learn that one day son of Hephaestus."

Melinoe eyed Leo suspiciously before leaving, not giving the elfish guy a chance to inquire about what she just said. The room was once again filled with chatter. Percy was getting a headache. He thought about what Rachel and Lucy were talking about. He thought about the visions of Perci dying. He did not want to see that happening, but he was also afraid, afraid that if he prevented her death, someone else may still die, and it may be more than a single person. Finally, he got out of bed and headed to the door. Annabeth was the first to notice. She grabbed him by the arm.

"Hold it Seaweed Brain," she exclaimed, "Where are you going?!"

"Sorry Annabeth, I need to go clear my head." Percy replied, reluctantly shaking her off and running away, with no real destination in mind. A few minutes later, he found himself near Seria's river, just in front of the temple. Percy sat at the edge, feeling defeated. Why was he feeling so down? It was not at all like him.

He stared at his blurry reflection in the gently flowing river, nothing like the rush of whitewater he had seen before. For a second he wished it was, so that he could just jump in and drown himself, but unfortunately, for once, it was just plain impossible. He could make the water soak him, but he could not stop the breathing underwater ability he had. He was wondering if he could call out to Seria to eat him to prevent Perci's death at the cost of his own. He was sure the dragon would gladly do it. Then he heard footsteps behind him. Percy turned to look and found Nicolette standing there, her arms crossed and her eyes glinting with annoyance.

"You have any idea how troublesome you are?" she scolded lightly, "First you faint, then reveal you and your friends are demigods, faint again during training, and now have several of the Chaos campers had to be sent out to look for you. You run fast."

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice." Percy retorted, not in the mood to chat, especially not with some sadistic, irritating, female version of Nico. The daughter of Iapetus ignored that hostile mood of his, which he tried to make obvious, and sat down next to him.

"Well, I planned to tell you this just before you guys went on the quest but…" she started, but Percy interrupted her, pretty rudely too.

"I don't even want to go on this quest!" he exclaimed, "If I go I could end up killing one of my friends! I don't want that!"

Nicolette went silent and stared at him with no clear emotion on her face. She looked like she was only studying him curiously, like he was a closed box she wanted to open but was cautious of what was inside. Percy knew the feeling well, but was not at all used to having that feeling directed at him. Then, Nicolette removed a silvery-green bangle from her wrist.

"You know you'll have to go," she told him, her eyes never leaving the bangle, "but maybe I can help change what might happen. I said I planned to tell you something just before you left for it right?"

"…yeah…" Percy confirmed. She went on.

"Maybe I should tell you now. It might change something, who knows?" Nicolette proceeded to hand the bangle to him. Percy took it gently, as if he expected it to burst into flames or something. Luckily, it did not. Nicolette laughed at his expression, it was a slightly sinister laugh, but it held a light soothing feel as well somehow.

"On your quest you're likely to run into Camp Spiritus, another half-blood camp for demigods and…certain demititans." She told him, "My brother, Bryan di Angelo, is there. I'm the only one in this camp that knows about Camp Spiritus, but over there, they all know this place. Find my brother and get him and the camp to help you. They should help. None of them want to see this world destroyed either, I'll bet."

Percy blinked. For some reason he was not surprised at the news of another camp for half-bloods. It seemed even less surprising that Nicolette was the one who knew about them while the others did not, seeing as she was Nico's counterpart. But one thing did surprise him. Bryan di Angelo. Bianca's counterpart. She was alive in this world, only as a guy. Percy was not too sure how he felt about that. Even after a few years, he still blamed himself for Bianca's death, even though both Nico and Bianca's spirit had decided otherwise. Percy had no idea whether he could face Bi-no, Bryan, with that guilt of his in mind.

"Don't worry, there are many demigods so they won't reject you," Nicolette said, apparently misreading the look on Percy's face, "believe it or not, everyone knows what the gods are doing is wrong, but not everyone will voice it. The two camps are the only ones who really would defy the gods openly. If they try and stop you on this quest, Camp Spiritus will help."

"…thanks…I'll…try and get there." Percy said, unsure of his own words. The daughter of Iapetus's eyes glinted once more, and then she grabbed him but the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare just 'try'!" she yelled, "You gotta promise you'll do it! Save this world and your own! And…help me tell Bryan I'm fine. It's been…three years since we saw each other…so help me do this one little favor alright?"

She was sad. Percy immediately felt sorry for her, but said nothing. Half-bloods did not like pity, he knew that more than anyone. But the girl in front of him was begging him with her eyes to do that for her, not commanding him or ordering him. Begging. He could ignore that one thing and just save the world, but at that moment, doing the favor for Nicolette seemed to be more important. After all, Percy could not imagine going three years without someone he really cared about. It would be too much for him to handle.

"I promise." He finally said, "I'll help save this world and tell your brother you're alright. I'll keep my word."

Nicolette loosened her grip and let out a sigh of relief. She muttered a quiet 'thanks', then she left to tell everyone she had 'found' him. Percy stood up and glanced at the bangle. He slipped it into his jeans pocket. It was a little tight in there, but fit enough so that it would not fall out. Then, a surge in the water caught his attention. The dragon Seria arose from the river and peered at him.

"You're lucky she came son of Poseidon," she informed, "I was about to take up your offer and eat you."

"You heard that huh?" he asked, and Seria made a moderately-pitched growling sound, which seemed to be her laughing with amusement.

"Yes I did." Seria replied, "But after hearing your conversation with Nicolette, I have decided that you are genuinely trustworthy. I've never met a half-blood who could feel so much over the people around you, except for the daughter of Oceanus Perci. You have gained my trust, so don't you dare disappoint me."

With that, the dragon dived back into the saltwater river and promptly vanished. Percy wondered how a river that shallow could hide her. One thing came to mind: Magic. Duh. Then he heard the voices of his friends and some of the other demititans. Sherry and Chyra were also among them. Percy fingered the bangle lightly. Of all people, Nicolette was the one who convinced him that there was no turning back if he wanted to leave. He just prayed that the next vision he had would not include him killing anyone of his friends.

Thalia punched him the second she was in range. Percy stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot AGAIN!" the huntress shouted, "Can't you just stop being stupid all the time."

"Sorry, but I don't think that's possible," Percy responded, earning him surprised looks. "But I think we should hurry with the training. We're going to have to leave for this quest one day early."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: **_

_**Oh no oh no oh no oh no…..I'm so sorry I can't believe I took longer than a month to get back to this story due to the project lasting longer than it should have…I'm a failure as an author…what's more I've lost the list I made of who is whose child, meaning the demititans so I got mixed up…ARGH!**_

_**In any case I shouldn't be moping I better get to work on the other chapters after this one! I'm definitely gonna work harder from now on! Count on it! So for once the author's note will be super short and the chapter will be just a little longer. So here you go! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 18: Free Sparring

Percy was training hard at Camp Chaos's arena. It was larger than the one at Camp Half-Blood, but it wasn't as good in the son of Poseidon's opinion. In Camp Half-Blood, sometimes monsters from the forest would come out and attack you while you were training and as dangerous as that was, you normally would get a good lesson in real combat and survival, provided that you did survive. The demititan camp didn't have that, because most monsters were on the titans' side to begin with and none of them were stupid enough to anger their masters, mistresses or creators. If a monster did invade camp, it would be one of the gods', unless they were special hybrid creatures, like the Moon Foxes, which did not take any side unless they get something in return, and would immediately be terminated by the guards of the camp, some of them empousai and drachne, which was not too surprising, as Hecate was on the titans' side.

Still Percy would not stop training the best he could. It was late and past dinner, which he had chosen to miss, so he was the only person training right then. He was not too far off from the lake, so whenever he got too tired he would douse himself and continue. Despite this, fatigue eventually got the better of him and he dropped, supporting himself on Riptide. He breathed heavily and tried to summon some water to rejuvenate him, but he quickly realized that his energy levels were too low to manage that. Though who could blame him? He had been training non-stop for nearly the whole day, which was one day after the decision to leave for the quest early, and two days before the demigods would leave for that very quest. Percy felt that he needed to carry on training. After all, he had already missed one day of it due to those stupid visions, which Hecate helped him seal up temporarily. The seal's mark was tattooed on the back of Percy's left hand, and it was supposed to fade away when the seal expires in a week. Meaning that he only had four days worth of questing without being plagued by visions.

"So you were here huh?" a voiced asked. Percy turned to see Anthony and Lucy standing together behind him. Taylor was there too.

"What are you guys…doing here?" Percy asked with a gasp in between. Anthony shrugged.

"Oh nothing really, just looking for you."

"What? I told Chyra and M-…Sherry I'd be training here." Percy silently cursed himself for nearly calling Sherry 'mom'. Even though she was Sally Jackson's counterpart, she was not his real mother so he knew he should no call her that. She, unlike his real mother, may get offended.

"Well the three of us want to ask you something in private. We didn't think we could ask our other selves." Taylor explained, scratching the back of his head as he did. Percy sighed and turned himself into a comfortable sitting position, still leaning on Riptide. "Join the party, a lot of you demititans seem to want to talk to me in private."

"You are the only demigod who we can fully trust and rely on you know," Anthony told him, "the others…well, Frank, Leo, Piper and Hazel barely know who they are, and the rest of them just aren't easy to approach. I don't think they trust us demititans much."

"Can you blame them? How would you feel if you fell into a world of people who should be your enemies but instead say they aren't?" Percy snapped, though he did not mean to. He actually felt honoured that the demititans felt like that about him, but the training did not really do much for his mood even though he was getting better with the sword. However the three demititans ignored that tone and carried on.

"I guess we wouldn't like it," Anthony admitted, then turned to Lucy. "You aren't saying anything? It was your idea to ask."

Percy raised an eyebrow as Lucy gripped Anthony's arm. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with the son of Poseidon, which confused him. He had expected her to be more open, like when the demigods first came to their camp. Then, Lucy looked at him with a hopeful yet worried expression.

"The…The truth is I, we, want to know about the other me, the guy named Luke Castellan." She told Percy, and his eyes widened, "We asked Taylor's other self, Thalia, but she got mad and shouted that she didn't want to hear such a question from me, then told me not to bring it up with Annabeth. The others, they weren't too familiar so…"

"You wanted to ask me." Percy finished. He looked down and thought about him, Lucy's counterpart, Luke. He knew why Thalia would get so angry, if it was not Lucy asking things may have been different. He also guessed that Anthony and Taylor were curious to know why their counterparts were the ones who would be rejecting the information. Percy got it, he got it really well. Even he did not want to talk about it, but he silently debated as to whether Lucy deserved to know. The truth may hurt her, but he decided that she deserved an explanation for Thalia's behavior. It was not her fault she looked like him, it was the whole concept of parallel universes that was to blame.

"Um…so you don't want to tell us either…?" Lucy asked nervously. Percy looked up at her and saw that she was disappointed. He quickly shook his head as reassuringly as he could.

"No, you should know since Thalia went nuts on you," he told her, "but, I doubt you'll like what you hear."

So Percy spent the next half hour explaining how he met Luke, how he taught him swordfighting, how he befriended Annabeth and Thalia, and how he betrayed them. It was hard to say everything, especially to someone with Luke's face, despite the fact that that person was a girl. It was also hard to keep his own feelings in control when Percy told the story, but he managed both. Lucy was shocked to no end when the betrayal came up, but none of the three demititans said a word until Percy mentioned Atlas and how he, Luke, Annabeth and Artemis were forced to hold the sky. Anthony made a comment with a disbelieving tone about how it was impossible for a half-blood to hold the sky as it was the job of the gods' world's Atlas, apparently their world's Atlas was too busy fighting against the gods so the sky was instead held up by an indestructible pillar in the titans' world, and Taylor elbowed him for the interruption. When asked to continue, Percy obliged. No one made any further interruptions until the son of Poseidon finished, feeling upset and solemn after having mentioned the case of Luke's family problems and how he sacrificed himself to stop Kronos. Lucy was crying.

"I had no idea I…" she sobbed, but Percy stopped her.

"It wasn't you, it was Luke," he told her, "and even though I did use to hate him, he was a good guy at heart. He died a hero's death. That's all that's really important."

Anthony gave Percy a smile of gratitude for saying that for his girlfriend. Lucy was still sobbing. Taylor comforted her as well. Percy could easily see that they shared a connection similar to Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. He would not at all be surprised of the Grover counterpart, Greta the dryad, was included in their circle too.

"Anyway," Percy said, breaking the silence, "I should continue training."

"Hey dude you'll kill yourself if you keep exerting your body like that, trust me." Taylor warned. Percy could not help a smile and thanked him. Then he came up with an idea.

"Hey Taylor, your dad's Kronos right?" he asked.

"Well everyone says that but I'm actually Roman, Saturn's son. But yeah. Why?"

Percy's smile grew wider. "I've fought your dad of my world, so I kinda wanna try fighting his kid. Do you mind?"

Taylor's eyes grew wide as he thought about it. Then a smile that mirrored Percy's emerged on his face. He stood, pulling a pendant from his pocket. He closed his fist over it and a bright gold glow lit up in it. When he opened his hand again, the pendant transformed into a large scythe with a long blade that occasionally shimmered with gold.

"You asked for this son of Poseidon."

"You sound like your old man. Alright let's do this."

And so, the final part of Percy's training that night ended with a draw between him and the son of Saturn.

Taylor was tired the next morning during the training but Percy was fine. Percy apologized about it but Taylor held no grudge. He had enjoyed the duel they had, though he did joke around about keeping him up. The Greek demigods were surprised to see them getting along, considering circumstances. During the warm-up run, which was apparently normally only 15 laps, (so Percy had no idea how the demititans survived the sudden 100-lap run), Annabeth pulled Percy close and asked why he was suddenly so comfortable with the Thalia counterpart.

Percy, not wanting to lie to her about something she herself was technically part of, told her about the previous night. He expected Annabeth to yell at him for sharing something private, but although she looked slightly uneasy, she just easily said that it was alright. Percy was surprised at that and asked why she thought so, of course apologizing as well.

"You really are stupid Seaweed Brain," she mocked, "What are you saying sorry for? You had no bad intentions. And you really think I always over-react?"

Percy joked with a "Yeah" and received a punch to the arm, but Annabeth was the one wincing as she had forgotten about the Curse of Achilles. They both laughed though. Then a shout from Sherry silenced them. Apparently laughing was not part of training.

The run was easily over and almost everyone, even the new demigods, had plenty of energy to spare. They all split into the groups and continued training, this time, without any interruptions. It lasted until lunchtime, and the half-bloods, and some creatures of the camp, all headed to the dining pavilion. The demigods sat together as usual, but a few more people had joined them. Sherry, Chyra and Rachel were there regarding the quest, Taylor, Anthony, Lucy and Jaslyn were there just for fun. Strangely, at some point, all attention at the table turned to be directed at Percy, who was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone as he poked at his mashed potatoes.

"Percy what's wrong now?" Thalia asked boldly. Percy looked up and glared at her.

"Why are you all looking at me? You're giving me goosebumps." He admitted. Nico and Leo smirked. Thalia rolled her eyes and Annabeth looked exasperated.

"As much as I don't like to say this," Reyna answered, earning a light glare from Annabeth, "you're kind of the leader here Percy. None of the demititans trust us as much as they do you."

Percy glanced sideways at Taylor's group. Lucy shrugged. For some reason, unlike the previous night, Percy did not find the trust so honourable anymore. Now it seemed like everyone was depending on him and expecting a lot from him. Sure he did some amazing things but Percy never did like to think of himself as great or anything. Most of the time, killing monsters and battling immortals was simply scary or depressing. So, he always hated it when people expected too much from him.

"Exactly," Chyra agreed, "Most of the campers trust you best so we will do the same. Besides, you've seen visions of the future, and Lady Hecate has made it so that you will only see the visions if you choose to. You will know what is coming better than most."

"True, half-bloods like you and Lucy are dubbed 'Field Oracles' at our camp." Sherry explained, "Most of the time, you will know the best way to handle things by looking into the future. It is a useful but rare skill."

"However we pay the price for any minor changes we make. So the skill has to be used sparingly." Lucy added. Percy paled. He was not sure he could learn to control it if the temporary seal were to fade away completely. And even if by some miracle, he managed to control it, what would happen? What kind of price would he have to pay by changing the future? He was already changing things by deciding to leave for the quest one day early. He knew he would save Perci that way, but who would be the one traded? Percy had somehow become the leader of the demigods' quest, and if anything happened, he would be responsible.

"Percy, it'll be fine," Rachel said to him uneasily, after she had an idea of what was coming, "I'm sure you'll all do great."

"Rachel is right Percy," Sherry said with a comforting smile. "You were all sent here for a reason. Gaia of your world wanted you all out of the way, which means you all are threats to her and thus powerful demigods. I will believe in you all, just this once."

Most of the demigods returned her smile, but Percy was not one of them. Why was he not smiling? He should have been happy to hear that, but those words just filled him up with dread. She was expecting even more out of him, was that it? He was so worried, worried he would fail and nothing would go right. He was still feeling the same things he felt when he first fell into the Chaos world. They were not exactly encouraging feelings.

"So what's the plan Sherry?" Jason asked. Sherry told him that Chyra and Rachel would be more suited to explain how things were going to go for the next two days, which may very well be the demigods' last two days in the Chaos world. That was easily accepted and Percy felt relief as the attention turned to the two in question. Chyra began by telling everyone that they were to properly train after lunch and the next day, then the last day before the quest the demigods would be having a lesson, which made all the guys, except Anthony, at the table groan, earning glares from Annabeth and Lucy, who both apparently liked to study. The lesson was important, despite being a pain, as it would teach them the ways of the Chaos dimension and exactly what they might face and what they might have to do. At the end of the last day Rachel will consult Prometheus for a prophecy.

"Prometheus? I'm sorry I know he's the titan of forethought but isn't the oracle titaness Dione?" Annabeth asked in confusion. Rachel gave a light smile and sighed, like she was really, really tired of answering that question. Sherry and Chyra gave their camp oracle a grin of sympathy each.

"Actually, I am the Oracle of Delphi, Apollo's oracle." She said, much to the demigods' surprise, "You see long ago when I was only five, the titans and gods got along. My parents discovered I had special abilities they took me to Apollo and he blessed me with the title of the Oracle of Delphi. But then, when I was around eleven, the gods turned and wanted me to take their side, but neither I nor my parents would allow it, so they killed my parents and tried to kill me, but Lord Prometheus saved me, becoming my patron and granting me immortality, but in truth I still am the gods' oracle, as much as I dislike it now."

"Then, what happened to this, Dione's oracle?" Piper asked. Rachel shrugged.

"We know she is alive somewhere, but we don't know where." She said. Jason and Reyna shared a glance. They seemed to have an idea of who the person is. On the other hand, Percy had a feeling she was somewhere in the other camp Nicolette mentioned, the one her brother, Bianca's counterpart, was at. Percy unconsciously felt his jeans pocket for the bangle she had given him. He probably would be meeting the titans' true oracle at some point.

"Anyway, after you receive the prophecy, you will pack up to be ready to leave in the morning. Is that understood?" Chyra concluded. All nodded.

"One last thing." Someone knew said out of nowhere. Everyone turned and saw Khione heading right to their table. She wore a beautiful white dress that had ice crystals at the hem, sleeves and collar. Her hair cascaded down her back and a white-blue aura surrounded her. Her face was cold and serious.

"The other gods and myself have made a certain decision regarding the quest." Khione informed, "Though all may go on the quest, not all the demigods will travel together. And we will be assigning some of our campers with them on the quest."

"What?!" Every half-blood plus Rachel exclaimed. Sherry and Chyra just looked shocked.

"But Lady Khione…" Lucy started, but the snow goddess cut her off.

"Silence please daughter of Promethues," Khione told her and she shut up, "Even if they spend the entire last day learning about this world, they will never know how to get around. They will need at least one escort for each team we plan to form. We have consulted Metis about this. Later she will help us decide on the teams."

With that said, she left. Sherry groaned.

"I may appreciate the goddess's help but of all goddesses, we get her." She complained childishly. The demititans, Chyra and Rachel laughed and the demigods blinked.

"I take it she doesn't get along with Khione huh?" Frank asked sarcastically. Sherry rolled her eyes and the Camp Chaos members laughed louder. Rachel explained that Sherry and Khione have had a rivalry ever since Sherry first arrived in camp with Perci. Apparently, even though they trusted everyone else, they could not trust each other for some reason and argued about several things. Perci herself says that both her mother and the goddess become five-year-olds when they meet.

"She said that?" Sherry exclaimed and everyone including the demigods burst out laughing at the head trainer's expression. It was just plain hilarious. Percy doubted his mother would ever make such an expression of embarrassed shock, but it was great to see it just once, even if the person was not the real her but a lookalike.

"W-Well, in any case," Sherry said, clearly trying to change the subject, "maybe Khione is right. You demigods don't know your way around and travelling in such a huge group could cause some degree of trouble."

"Sherry just admitted Khione was right?!" Jaslyn screamed dramatically and Jason did a faceplant onto the tabletop. Rachel decided to join in the drama.

"I know right?! The world's gonna end!" the oracle exclaimed with a gasp and a hand over her chest.

"It will end if we aren't successful." Reyna interjected, and the two girls turned to glare at her for ruining their fun. Jason made a joke about why she had to be so pessimistic.

"It's true…" Reyna protested, but said no more than that. There was nothing really more to say, and just like that, the cheery mood turned bleak. Percy remembered the Gem Sprite at the infirmary, Azura, who said that Jason and Reyna had 'connections' and 'strong bonds'. He wondered if that meant they were a couple. He did not think so, but if they were, Percy had no idea how the son of Jupiter puts up with her negativity.

Percy also remembered the hostility the daughter of Bellona had shown towards him and Annabeth. It made Percy feel bad somehow. Reyna was not an easy person to cooperate with. Still, her words held plenty of truth. If the demigods failed, it would mean the end of the two worlds.

Then, the alarm rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Everyone would be given a half-hour to relax before they got back to training. After all, exercising after eating was torture on the digestive system.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked suddenly, when the two were alone at a corner of the room, "Are you worried about the quest?"

"Um…well…yeah. I don't know why, but I'm really worried for some reason." Percy replied.

"…me too."

"What? You, Wise Girl, worried?"

Annabeth lightly jabbed the small of his back and sent a shockwave throughout his body. He jumped. "What was that for?"

"I can be worried too you know Seaweed Brain. We don't know this place very well, and we don't know what we might have to face so…"

Annabeth was cut off by Percy putting his arm across her shoulders. He had not realized how anxious his girlfriend had been, and for that he was angry at himself. He had to make it up to her by showing that he cared. It was the least he could do.

"I know how you feel Annabeth," Percy said, "But we've been in crazy situations before so we should be fine right?"

His girlfriend did not reply, and instead took a sip of water from her glass. She was definitely stressed out. Percy had no idea what to say to make her feel better, so he was extremely relieved when Thalia and Taylor came over. Apparently the two had been bonding as counterparts. Both of them looked considerably tired and held almost-empty glasses of water.

"Hey guys." Percy said. The two counterparts sat down, Thalia next to Annabeth and Taylor next to Percy.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Thalia teased. Percy saw Annabeth's face go red and he could feel his own face heating up as they both denied it as calmly as they could, Annabeth sounding a little calmer.

"Oh Taylor told me about your fight. Wish I was there to watch." The daughter of Zeus said.

"Percy told me. I wish I was there too." Annabeth agreed. Percy smiled a little. His girlfriend always seemed to cheer up a little whenever Thalia was around. It made sense, as they spent some of their hardest months travelling together and were practically sisters. Percy did not like to admit it, but he was glad Thalia was around.

"By the way we'll be sparring later. Wanna go for another round Percy? I'll try to request it." the son of Saturn challenged.

"You're on. This time, you're going down." The son of Poseidon accepted. Obviously, they were both looking forward to it. The fight they had the night before was amazing. Percy could not wait to spar again. In fact, there were several people in Camp Chaos that made him eager to duel with. Taylor was one of them, even thought they had already fought once. Anthony was another, and there was also Nicolette, Clark, and Lucy. But Perci and Ben both made top of that list. As that thought went through his head, Percy wondered how the two were doing. He knew they would not be dead, but he was still somewhat concerned.

Were Perci and Ben okay? For all anyone knew, they could be hanging on the edge of a cliff. Percy knew he was probably exaggerating, but after all that had happened since he and the others arrived, anything can happen, and he was not taking any more chances.

When the half-hour came to an end, everyone assembled in the field to be divided into their groups. _**(*) **_Once they had settled, the trainers took each group to an assigned area for their specified training. The demigods no longer needed to receive any special training from the trainers and would just be alongside the demititans in their respective groups. Percy's group, front line offence, headed to the arena. There, the sparring would begin.

The sparring partners were all chosen at random by Yuan. The rules were to keep fighting for a three-minute period and anyone who hit the ground by the end of the three minutes was the winner. Winners would also be decided if one gets serious injured by mistake or if someone gives up. Also, the watchers were allowed to cheer, but any form of advice, such as telling someone what attack would be coming, would apparently result in a two hundred push-up punishment. First up was a daughter of Tethys against a daughter of Hyperion. It was an interesting fight which reminded Percy greatly of his own fight against the titan of light as he watched the water of the lake go against bursts of blinding light. The daughter of Hyperion won though, to Percy's slight disappointment. After that, a fight between two children of Metis, the son winning that one. Then, Nico was to fight a daughter of Sol, the Roman counterpart of Helios. She was clearly the counterpart of Will Solace, and her name was Wendy Solace.

"Well, well, I get to fight a son of Hades. This should prove fun." She said quite arrogantly as she gripped her spear of Sacred Silver, with the staff made of a bronze, wood-like material. Nico snorted and drew his sword of Stygian iron, which caused a mild uproar, only to be silenced by Yuan. Percy could not blame them though. Nico's weapon had always been one to frighten monsters enough to run home crying to their mothers.

"I agree, so let's see who's better." The son of Hades mocked, clearly seeing the over-confidence in the daughter of Sol's eyes. When the call for them to start was issued, Wendy immediately started with a frontal jab. Nico dodged, then her spear, staff and all, shone brightly, as if it were burning like the sun itself, blinding Nico momentarily. She then took the chance to strike him in the stomach with the blunt end of her spear. It was a pretty thin spear, so Percy imagined the pressure must have been huge, as Wendy had moved pretty quickly too. Nico coughed and pulled back.

"Not bad," he complimented, then lunged at her in a reckless charge. Wendy turned to slash at him, but then realized she had slashed at nothing but air. She let out a gasp as Nico appeared behind her and kicked her hard, knocking her to the ground. She seemed surprised, but Percy had seen it. Nico had used shadow-travel to get on her blind side. Not bad at all.

"Huh, didn't think that would work." Nico said to himself as Wendy got to her feet. They still had two and a half minutes left. They clashed, sword against spear, over and over. Percy felt some excitement watching fights like that, as most of the time the demigods at Camp Half-Blood did not spar in such a way, as they preferred to do it as a Capture the Flag game. He wondered if Jason and Reyna's camp did so.

Wendy used her shining spear trick again, but this time Nico was ready and shadow-travelled to the edge of the arena to avoid being closed in on even if he did get blinded. The light only lasted a second so it was a good tactic. Then Wendy did something else. She summoned a sphere of light and tossed it at Nico. It stopped right before him and burst, stunning him. Wendy suddenly moved very fast and slashed at Nico once more. This time, it hit his blade as he held it up at the last second, and he pushed her back with his eyes closed, still recovering from the shock of the light sphere.

"You're not too bad yourself," Wendy told him, finally responding to his earlier compliment. Then Yuan announced the end of the three minutes. It was a draw. Wendy sighed then snapped her fingers. Nico instantly got over his blindness.

"Sorry about that, I get really excited when it's sparring time. No hard feelings?" she asked, holding a hand out to the son of Hades. Nico raised an eyebrow, then shook her hand.

"No hard feelings. At least I got to perfect a skill of mine for combat." He replied. Yuan then told them to head back to their seats(though everyone was cross-legged on the ground), and called out the next pair, Hansel Levesque, Hazel's counterpart, against a son of Perses, one of Ben's brothers. Hansel used a sword of silver, but unlike Sacred Silver, it did not have a glow. Percy wondered if it was made of normal, mortal silver at first, but later it proved him wrong. After all, mortal silver could not paralyze people with a scratch. The son of Perses lost within the first twenty seconds, staying there, unable to move as Hansel waited the remaining time out. Yuan groaned, as if he had dealt with that many, many times already.

Soon after another five fights, it was Percy's turn, but it was not against Taylor, even though Taylor said he had requested it. Instead, he was up against Lucy Castellan.

"I didn't expect this." Lucy commented as she and Percy stepped up. Percy agreed with her, one hundred percent.

"Still, I won't be holding back." She told him and she drew a dagger, one which looked almost identical to Annabeth's bronze knife, except it was made of silver. Go figure. Percy nodded, not really sure what to say, as he uncapped his pen and Riptide emerged in his hands. The Celestial Bronze emitted a glow which was slightly brighter than the usual, which led the son of Poseidon to believe that the sword was ready to fight as well. Just before they started, Percy thought about Luke.

'_Your way of finishing what the two of us started Luke? Well, bring it on.'_ He thought, wondering if the message would ever reach the son of Hermes. It should not be possible, as Luke had said he would choose to be reborn but who knows? Maybe someday.

"Start!" Yuan yelled, and the two half-bloods lunged at each other at once. Lucy proved to be very formidable, her skill with the dagger rivaling Annabeth's. She was smart too, aiming for special weak points in every one of Percy's movements, deflecting all his attacks with precision and flair. However, Percy was alert as well, making sure none of her own attacks hit, and occasionally using the water from the lake to push her back if necessary.

"You're good Percy, but don't think I'll let you win so easily!" she yelled, delivering a powerful kick to Percy's side. It made contact, and while it did not hurt much due to the Curse of Achilles, Percy found himself pushed back as Lucy winced. Obviously she felt how hard his skin felt due to the strength of the curse. Still, to lush him back with just a kick, she was strong alright. And she was not even listed among the strongest in the camp. Taylor had definitely been stronger than she was, but he had extra powers to help him. Percy may not know which titan was Lucy's father(knowing her mother was May Castellan's counterpart and remained the same gender like most of the other mortal parents), but he did not think she had any particular powers. Of course, ADHD kicked in as he thought that and made him wonder; exactly how strong are the people in Camp Chaos anyway?!

Unfortunately for Percy, Lucy took that distraction as an opening and rushed forward with her dagger. She made a quick jab towards Percy's right. He dodged this time, but apparently she was waiting for that. Lucy swept her leg out under him and knocked him to the ground. Percy's Achilles spot hit the dirt first and he felt a shock run through him as Lucy pointed her dagger at him. For a second Percy thought about giving her the victory, but then the competitive edge he had always felt towards Luke lit up in him and he decided to use Lucy's own trick against her.

Percy swept his left leg as quickly as he could and it collided with her own and she lost her balance. She did not fall but was unsteady long enough for Percy to push himself up and strike back with Riptide. At once Lucy raised her dagger to block it, but she was too late with that. Celestial Bronze clashed with Sacred Silver, and the dagger was flung right out of Lucy's hand as Yuan declared the three minutes to be up. A perfect ending.

"Wow that was a hard fight. You're good Percy." Lucy complimented. Percy smiled, partly because he felt that he had settled something with Luke to some extent. It was a calming thought.

"You too. I'm glad we ended up being sparring partners." He replied as he recapped Riptide. They then shook hands and went back to their seats. They all then watched the remaining number of fights, including Taylor against Nicolette, which was an awesome fight, before Yuan finally told them to hit the showers. A collective cheer from the demititans alerted Percy of just how bored everyone had become. They must hate watching the sparring sessions. Even Percy silently admitted that his legs had gone numb after sitting for so long.

After a refreshing shower at the bath house, which was one of the places he could not resist in the demititans camp, Percy headed back to the cabin. The other demigods were already there, as he had taken his time under the water, though Nico and Jason were in a bathroom each still changing apparently. The others were all done.

"Welcome back Percy. Nico told us about your fight with Lucy." Thalia said, lying down on her bunk and staring up at the ceiling, "Feel satisfied?"

"Kinda. Though Lucy fights more like Annabeth." Percy replied.

"That isn't surprising," Annabeth commented, not looking up from her book (in Greek) of the Chaos world history which would have put Percy to sleep, "Lucy is a daughter of Prometheus, titan of forethought. She's good with thinking ahead, which is why I'm confused as to why she isn't in my group."

"Yeah, your group is full of tacticians." Thalia added just as Jason came out of the bathroom, Nico doing the same after about thirty seconds. The daughter of Zeus got up to greet her brother as Nico sat down next to Hazel.

"Hey guys after tomorrow, we'll be heading out. You guys really think we'll be able to handle it?" Frank asked, somewhat nervously. Percy sat down next to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"We will do it. We can't fail at this." He said, though he felt extremely unsure himself. The son of Poseidon wondered if he and the others could really pull it off. Of course he had to appear confident as they had practically appointed him their leader of all things, but Percy knew he was the most worried out of all of them. Chaos herself said that his role in fate was much larger than any of the other demigods, who were all considered demigods of prophecy, whatever that meant. He did not want a role like that. He would rather have a small role that gave him time to sit back and relax.

"Yeah we really can't…" Reyna agreed softly. Leo and Piper both stayed quiet, looking solemn. Percy only then noticed that all four of the rookie demigods had anxious looks on their faces, even more so than the rest. For a second he thought it was just because they were new to everything, but then he realized they were acting just a little too uncomfortable, for demigods at least. He asked what happened during their training.

Piper flinched at his question, which only confirmed things. Then she sighed.

"Sorry Percy. The thing is…" she started, then proceeded to tell the rest about their training time, with Leo, Frank and Hazel backing her up. To the shock of the group, three of them had apparently lost control of their powers. Leo had found that, as a son of Hephaestus, he had fire powers. It was rare in Hephaestus's children, but he got it, and unfortunately set four demititans' clothes on fire. Hazel had panicked around then and caused a minor earthquake, also causing precious gems and metals to erupt from the ground, as a daughter of Pluto, who was more of a god of underground wealth apparently when not in his Greek form. Percy could not see that as much of a bad thing, but said nothing as Hazel looked terrified when she mentioned them, so it was definitely bad.

Last of all, Piper had somehow mesmerized several of the demititans when she asked them to calm down after a son of Tethys put out the fires and after Hazel forced the gems and metals back underground, after shouting with a panicked tone at everyone warning them not to touch the stuff. Apparently, the demititans, plus Leo and Frank, all literally started to fall asleep or at least get themselves comfortable on the ground with calm and relaxed look on their faces. After that, the trainer, Felix Chase, discovered that Piper had to be a daughter of Aphrodite right then and told her to calm down and 'charmspeak' the fallen half-bloods to get back to training. Only Frank did not lose control because as a son of Mars, he did not really have any powers he could easily lose control of.

Basically, the three of them caused a disaster. And now they were worried that they would do the same during the trip.

"Don't worry. At least the incident helped us all confirm whose kids you all are." Annabeth told them, "We'll be supporting you guys mostly, so you'll be fine. By the way, you all got weapons the other day right? Why don't you show them to us? We could give you guys some pointers."

The four did so, and the tension in the room eased up. However, one thing caused Percy to panic. They may be inexperienced, but the three demigods should not have lost control to that extent. What if there was more to it? Something more serious? If the answer was yes, at that moment, Percy knew things would get much more difficult from that point onwards.

**_Author's note:_**

**_I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry!(again) I really didn't mean to take so long. I promise from here on out it would come out much faster as I have found an effective way to post quickly. And the next chapter is finally where all the action begins. So please don't abandon this story!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay this chapter is short since I have had very little time on my hands lately. I got two part-time jobs, school's about to re-open and finally some extra post-project work came up. So yeah, sorry about the delays and the short-ness of the chapter. I'll do my best to somehow get it longer and up faster, but at the moment that doesn't seem very possible so my apologies. **____** Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 19: Leaving the Camp 

It was the end of their last day in Camp Chaos. The whole of the first part of the day were lessons and battle tactics training. They had to learn about the Chaos world, which was luckily mostly similar to their own world, and they had to learn how to fight certain monsters, especially the hybrid ones not found in their world. They, apparently, were often some of the most troublesome creatures half-bloods had to deal with on quests.

That night at dinner, the goddesses joined the campers, while Prometheus and Rachel went off to tall about something private. Before the food arrived, though the drinks had already been served, Khione got everyone's attention and announced the fact that it was going to be the final dinner the demigods would have with the demititans, and proposed a grand toast. Surprisingly, no one opposed, though Percy did see a few overly happy faces. Two of them had burnt hair.

"After dinner tonight, Metis shall be visiting to help us with the demigods' quest preparations." Hecate added on to the announcement, "She says there is no need to follow the usual procedures, but please remember to be formal."

A firmly synchronized "yes" echoed throughout the dining pavilion, making Jason and Reyna grin. Percy heard from Nico that their camp was like a military camp, so the soldier-like response Hecate got from the campers probably reminded them of their own camp.

During dinner, the half-bloods all did the same tradition that Camp Half-Blood had of burning offerings while the goddesses feasted on ambrosia and nectar. The tradition was only done during dinner, but it made Percy feel comfortable to be reminded of his own camp. The food was excellent as usual and Percy could not help enjoying it. Still, he could not get his mind off things, such as the quest, his visions of Perci dying, and the fact that the rookie demigods had lost control of their powers. Why did that happen? How did that happen? No matter how panicked or worried they were, to have caused that much damage unintentionally? Something did not seem right.

"Percy is something wrong again?" Nico asked out of the blue, "You're the only one who has been acting completely gloomy for practically our entire time here."

"What?! Gloomy?!" Percy exclaimed, feeling somewhat insulted. Some of the demigods smirked.

"Nico's right though. You seem...off..." Thalia commented, "Like your holding up the sky or something."

A glare from Percy and Annabeth was what she got in response.

"Sorry wrong choice of words." She apologized and Leo asked what that was about. Annabeth gave him the really summarized version and he replied with a simple "wow". Nico rolled his eyes.

"Seriously how are you still alive?" Reyna asked, "You seem to have had to face several ordeals."

"Blame the Fates. It wasn't my idea to go looking for trouble like that." Percy told her and Thalia snorted.

"Says the guy who stalked us on our quest for Lady Artemis and Annabeth." The daughter of Zeus mocked and Percy felt his face heat up with embarrassment. What, he was worried about his girlfriend(though they were not yet together then), was that a crime? He got revenge for that comment though, by willing the drink in her cup to hit Thalia in the face. Then she tried to electrocuted him. Same old same old. Annabeth stopped them before the two could cause a full-scale riot.

A short while later, when just about everyone in the dining pavilion was coming to finishing their food, the goddesses announced the arrival of the titaness Metis, who Annabeth explained was the titaness of cunning wisdom and the mother of Athena. It was a surprising entrance. The titaness just walked right in through the pavilion's glass door. Nothing extraordinary. Still, all demititans, trainers and spirits present stand in greeting.

"Hail, Lady Metis!" Chyra announced and the rest echoed her words.

"I was sure I asked for no formalities." Metis said with an exasperated expression on her face. She resembled Athena somewhat, with the same dark hair the wisdom goddess had. Her eyes weren't grey though, instead they were a dull bronze colour, but even though the colour was dull, her eyes appeared stormy like Annabeth's. A storm of bronze churned in those eyes of hers. Percy immediately felt intimidated. The other demigods looked shaken too. Maybe it was the fact that she was a titan that was the problem. Maybe their god blood was reacting. It would make sense if that was it.

Metis told everyone to sit down as she made her way to the demigod table. On some impulse, Percy stood and the rest did the same without comment. Metis huffed and told them to sit down like the demititans. They obeyed. Metis's stormy gaze fell on Annabeth.

"A daughter of Athena are you dear?" She asked and Annabeth looked up, slightly nervously, before she answered, "Yes Lady Metis."

Metis smiled. "I see. A pretty little granddaughter I have here. But don't call me or the other titans Lord or Lady. We all have agreed that those from the other world need not use such titles. After all, you come from a world where us titans are your mortal enemies right?"

The group did another thing in harmony. They all blushed. All of them felt awkward, unsure of what to say or think with a titaness standing next to them and acting all friendly. At least to Percy, it was a weird experience. Metis groaned.

"Come on now all of you? Please don't act as if I'm some crazy old lady." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"No it's not like that, La-er...Metis. We're just...nervous?" Percy wanted to slap himself for sounding so pathetic. Luckily, Metis looked amused.

"Well I suppose I would be too if I was meeting someone on the enemy side who turned out to be an ally and for the first time." She said quickly, which surprised Percy to the point of his eyes widening, then she changed the subject, "In any case I hope we'll get along later when I help with your planning. By the way, how were the lessons you had today about this world, anything interesting?"

Before Percy could even process the titaness's unbelievably perky attitude he found Annabeth chatting with her about how informative the lessons had been. Piper and Hazel, even Leo and Nico, were joining in the chat. He looked over at Jason, who shrugged. Frank was staring in confusion, Reyna was ignoring it all and taking a sip of her drink, and Thalia looked like she wanted to join in the chat but could not for some reason. It was weird. Everything in the Chaos world was way weird when compared to their own world.

"Hey Percy?" Jason suddenly asked, while the others did their own stuff, "You okay man?"

"Yeah, why?" Percy questioned back, confused a little as the son of Jupiter looked jumpy. Also, they have not really talked much since they both woke up in the infirmary before the invasion days ago.

"I don't know, just that since that invasion," he answered, mentioning just what Percy had been thinking about, "I've been feeling off. Like someone is expecting so much of us and at the same time knowing that we won't succeed. Something like that. I don't like it."

"...I've been feeling the same." Percy admitted, catching Jason's attention, "I've been feeling like that too. And that's the guy you guys chose for the leader of this group."

"Hey the demititans trust you more." Jason retorted, "They would probably be more suspicious if anyone else took the lead. If I were you I'd be honoured."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just..."

"...the pressure. I've been there. It sucks."

Percy grinned at that. Jason was a pretty cool guy. And he could understand Percy well as they both shouldered heavy responsibilities at some point. Nico did tell him that Jason and Reyna were their camp's leaders.

"But we've all got your back. So we all shouldn't be too worried." Jason concluded. Percy gave him another grin, which he returned, and thanked him. Then, he decided to bring up the issue of the power control problems the rookie demigods faced earlier. The son of Jupiter's eyes widened.

"You thought that too? I thought it was strange." he said, "No matter what I don't think our powers were supposed to flip out like that. During my training my lightning got a little out of control too."

"You too?"

"Go on and ask Reyna if you don't believe me."

"Er...no thanks I'm good."

Just then, Metis and the other demigods finished up their chat as Chyra signalled the end of dinner. The plates and goblets were cleared by the wind spirits and the demititans started to leave, though Sherry called a few to stay. Percy guessed they would be the escorts on the quest. They were quite obvious. Taylor, Jaslyn, Anthony, Lucy and Eiko. Those five and the demigods were led to the Big House to discuss everything.

Metis, upon reaching the Big House, dropped her friendlier demeanour, and acted more serious. She took everything, every factor, every detail into consideration. She noted each demigod and demititan's immortal parent, powers, strengths, weaknesses, and other stuff.

"I think that we should have three groups of five as it will be even and effective." she said, then thought for a bit. She then asked who the four rookie demigods would be more comfortable with in a group. They four looked a each other, then at Metis, then at the others. Hazel barely wasted any time saying she would rather stay with her brother just in case. Metis just nodded.

"I think I'll fine with anyone." Frank decided. "Though maybe Thalia, since we both use bows."

"Anyone but Percy or Annabeth," Leo said, then caught the two he mentioned glaring.

"Woah I didn't mean anything bad. Just that, after finding out about my fire powers, maybe, Percy, you and I won't be a very good combo. And honestly, your girlfriend kinda scares me."

A few laughs echoed in the room. Percy had to hold Annabeth back before she tried to attack the son of Hephaestus. The son of Poseidon loved Annabeth, seriously, but he had to admit, Leo was kind of right. His girlfriend was scary sometimes. She had intimidated him on several occasions.

Piper said nothing for a while, looking as if she was in some sort of dilemma, and for some reason, she was looking at Jason, Reyna and Thalia a lot. Particularly, Jason. Percy mentally face-palmed. No way, she liked Jason? Oh gods.

"Piper?" Sherry asked, "Is something wrong?"

The daughter of Aphrodite(Percy still could not believe that)'s head snapped up. "Yes? Er, no. Um, I'm fine with anyone."

Metis looked completely unconvinced, but she decided to let it slide and proceeded with the groupings. It took longer than Percy expected, as Metis was no the only one making the decisions. Prometheus, Hecate and Khione were present, and so were both Chyra and Sherry. Also, the half-bloods had their fair share of agreements and disagreements with the groupings. In total, the grouping took over two hours, which was perfectly ridiculous in Percy's opinion. Anyway, the three groups were figured out. Percy led the first group, which was Annabeth, Frank, Thalia and himself with Taylor as the escort. The second group was led by Jason, which was him, Piper and Leo, escorted by both Lucy and Anthony, as they apparently worked best with each other. The last group was led by Nico, and the other members were Hazel, Reyna, Jaslyn and Eiko, which made him the only guy there, and he clearly didn't seem too happy with that. Despite that, he didn't complain.

"Alright, now that you all know your groups, we'll go through one last lesson of this world's geography to make sure you all don't forget alright?" Metis asked like a strict elementary school teacher. No one disobeyed her. Surprisingly enough though, the lesson was simple and short. The titaness soon left with more than a few words of encouragement, but it barely mattered.

It wasn't too long before the day of the quest finally came. Percy barely slept, as his anxiety levels were way too high. He felt like he was about to take all of his exams at Yancy Academy all over again, which was bad alright. However, that turned out to be a minor problem, as the morning bath the quest members were allowed to have rejuvenated him well. They were scheduled to leave shortly after breakfast.

"You nervous Percy?" Jason, who ended up sitting next to the son of Poseidon, asked. Like he was one to talk. He may have been doing a really good job at keeping his own nervousness hidden, but Percy recognized that look in the son of Jupiter's eyes, a look he often saw in himself when he looked in a mirror or in water before a big event. However, he chose not to point it out and let Jason say it himself.

"Yeah. You?" Percy asked. Jason looked back at his own plate.

"Obviously I would be." He replied, as Percy predicted, shovelling a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Unlike before, the demigods did not speak much at the breakfast table, and neither did the rest of the camp for some reason. It was most likely that everyone had been secretly worried about the day of the quest just as the demigods had been. Not that Percy could blame them. Of the quest failed every single thing, living and non-living, mortal or immortal, would be destroyed by the damaged dimensional rift. It was a scary thought.

Finally, breakfast ended and the questing half-bloods were sent to get ready. To Thalia's dismay, the only way to enter and exit the camp turned out to be by dragon. They were to take Anthony and Jaslyn's dragons, Magnus and Seraphia. They were to land quickly once safely outside and from there the groups would split up and head to their respective destinations.

"So it's finally time huh?" Reyna said with a dead serious look on her face as she packed ambrosia and nectar into the bag each demigod was given for the quest.

"Yeah...I'm pretty nervous..." Piper admitted as she strapped a dagger to her belt with shaking hands. Jason slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll all do fine." He said encouragingly. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled a little, while Reyna frowned.

"Alright guys. Ready?" Percy asked, not at all feeling ready himself though. That was lame.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." Thalia replied and there were no oppositions. Percy glanced at Annabeth for some moral support and he nodded. Time to roll.

They met up the the demititans and the dragons outside the Big House. Both Magnus and Seraphia looked ready to go, and the entire camp was there to see them off. All except for Rachel.

"Where's..." Leo started to ask, but then there was a poof of smoke and Prometheus appeared with the missing oracle. She coughed a bit because of the smoke, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Hey guys. You know before you leave you're supposed to get a prophecy." She said, acting cheery enough, but Percy could easily see the worry in her eyes as well. So he decided to play along.

"Yeah we know. Just waiting for you." He replied and she rolled her eyes, but smiled a little for real.

"Okay then." She said, then she closed her eyes and Prometheus stepped back, but got into position to catch her, probably for when she fell like in the gods world. A pale purple mist surrounded Rachel, similar to the green mist of Percy's world's oracle, then when she opened her eyes, they glowed bright violet and she spoke in a smooth, yet mysteriously ancient voice.

_"The first shall head north to the seventh dawn,  
>The second shall arrive at where destiny is drawn.<br>The third will find the road to the gates,  
>At the place most visited by the Three Fates.<br>Daughter of oceans and son of seas,  
>Two similar souls shall clash to be freed.<br>The final choice shall be made when all meet,  
>Once all overcome the trials of deceit."<em>

As expected, Rachel fell back as she finished the last line of the prophecy she just gave then. The demititans all started talking at once. They were saying things like this and that was just impossible and that there would be no way the groups would succeed in the quest. But Percy was only worried about one thing. He and Perci would have to fight during this quest. Great. What else?

_**Author's note: **_

_**Nothing much to say. Just see you next time and once again I am sorry for all the issues.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys. **_

_**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I have to tell you that I will not be updating this story for quite a while. It's not that I don't like the story, actually I love it, but I've been under a lot of stress lately with school, family and other stuff. I can't write like this. So I will be away from for quite a while. I just wanted you all to know about this so you wouldn't keep waiting for nothing. And, I am really really sorry. Life isn't doing much good for me right now. But you have an entire archive of Percy Jackson fanfics so I'm sure replacing my story, at least for the time being, wouldn't be too hard. Enjoy yourselves people. Believe me, life is really too short.**_

_**-xxOkunixx**_


End file.
